a new order
by joseph687
Summary: Harry finds his true powers. (completed) Please read and review.


Harry Potter was sick of the Dursleys rude comments everytime he went downstairs. He was sick of the torment he got from his fat pot belly cousin Dudley. He was sitting in his room finishing a potions essay when an owl flew in and landed on Harry's desk. He took the owl and gave him two knuts. He took the Daily Prophet and the letter from Hogwarts He unrolled the newspaper of the wizarding world. He had taken out a subscription last year so he could get up to date with the events since Voldemort has come back. "Fudge is trying to cover everything up as usual." Harry said to himself shaking his head. He read the front page and was almost fell out of his chair  
  
"Muggle-born witches and wizards dead from attacks!"  
  
Two wizard families of muggle born decent. Were tortured and murdered. Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge has denied the all accusastions that He Who Must Not Be Named is bakc and in on the attacks. "I have seen no proof. Its just his old followers. We don't know just yet who is behind these murders but they will be looked into immediately." replied Fudge Minister of Magic. We also indicate that the green dark mark was hovering over the house just minutes before the Aurors arrived, they disapparated without a trace.  
  
"You blind gits!" Harry said to the papers. He rolled his eyes and put it down. He then grabbed the Hogwarts letter. It was thicker than usual. He opened it and read off the list.  
  
Mr. Potter.  
  
I am too remind you that the Hogwarts Express leaves promptly at 11:00 on platform nine and three quareters September first. List of supplies for you new year is below.Please be aware of the circumstances mr. Potter and goodluck  
  
Deputy Headmististress. Minerva Mcgonagall.  
  
1. Standard Book of Spells 5 Bathilda Bagshot  
  
2. Your average guide to Tranfisguration Albus Dumbledore  
  
3. Bubbling Black Cauldron Stickler Sterling  
  
4. Curses and ancient spells- Romana Dunlovelle  
  
5. Duelling with the best- Ashton Flickwick.  
  
6. Advanced auror training for the physical and mental mind- James Potter  
  
7. Advanced Auror Charms and Spells for the charmed child- Gordric Gryffindor  
  
8. Most Fabulous animals of the world- Singapore Nilly  
  
9. Advanced training for the mind body and soul- Cleo Mashepra  
  
New set of Dress robes. Everything you need for potions etc..  
  
Harry's mouth fell open when he read, "Advanced Auror training for the physical and mental mind," By none other than his father James Potter. Harry had never met his family James and Lily for Voldemort murdered them when he was just a baby. Harry noticed all these books were way advanced. He scanned the list again. He didn't know his father was an auror. He never thought about it. He seen another piece of parchment in the note. He pulled it out.  
  
-Harry,  
  
I am pleased to inform you that you have been made Gryffindor Prefect as of this year. The responisbilities are different from your other years. There will be meetings please contact Professor Mcgonagall on these. Plus, I would like to see you in my office please after the feast. Have a good summer and you may leave the Durlseys when you feel up to it. Thank you.  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Harry smiled he couldn't wait to get out of the Dursleys. He had enough of there crap. He pulled out his Prefect badge and smiled, "You'd really be proud dad." he whispered looking at the badge. He pocketed it and got up. He put the paper he had just finished in his trunk just as Hedwig came in with parchment strapped to her feet. He smiled and took it, "Thank you girl! Whos it from?" he asked petting her with one hand and removing the paper from the other.  
  
"Sirius." said a female voice.  
  
Harry jumped, "Huh? Did er...you just say something?" he asked looking at his snowy white owl. She hooted and landed over to her water on the cage. Harry shook his head, "Not possible even in my world I don't think thats possible. Sure I can talk to snakes but come on that isn't my fault." he told himself. He shrugged it off and opened the parchment.  
  
-Harry,  
  
I have some wonderful news. Happy early birthday. Cant wait to see you. Be packed and reading by tomorrow at noon. I will come get you. Whether them muggles like it or not. Love you.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry was so happy he would get to spend the rest of the summer with his godfather Sirius. He quickly packed all of his equipment in the trunk. Not wasting a moments time. He looked at the clock on the table by his bed. It was getting late and he needed to be going to bed so he could get up early. He pulled on some pajamas that were oversized from Dudley. He crawled into his small bed and laid there smiling until he fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Harry awoke with a start remembering he was leaving today. He got up slowly when someone came wrapping at the door,  
  
"Get up! NOW!" screeched the worst voice Harry could think of besides Voldemort. Harry sighed when he heard it again,  
  
"GET UP NOW!" Aunt Petunia shrieked.  
  
"I'm up! I need to get dressed!" Harry yelled back through the door. Finnally the beaky necked woman left and headed downstairs.  
  
Harry sighed and grabbed his glasses and got dressed in his muggle oversized clothes. He looked in the mirror at his appearance. He had changed quite alot over the weeks and monthes. He was taller and grew into his messy black hair that went everywhere. It looked good however because it was rare. Those magnificent green eyes stood out as well. He felt the top of his head where his lightening shaped scar was. That was the scar Voldemort hit him with when he was just a baby. This scar was the downfall of Voldemort. Harry was a famous wizard. He was powerful yet he didn't realize just how powerful he was. Just then he heard a female voice again, "You better hurry cutie or that awful woman will come back up here." Harry spun around and looked at Hedwig, "Did you just talk to me?" he asked quizzically. She looked up, "Yes, I did," came the voice. He could here the words now more clearly. He petted her and ran downstairs.  
  
"Bout time you lazy brat!" she shrieked.  
  
Harry sighed and began to cook the breakfast. Dudley was snickering in the corner about his birthday gifts. Harry sighed and turned to his Uncle Vernon who was reading the paper. "Uncle Vernon, I'm...er..leaving today. Someones coming to pick me up." he replied.  
  
Uncle Vernon looked up from his paper, "Who said boy!" he spat glaring his black beady eyes at Harry.  
  
"I have to leave. I said." Harry said coolly. Uncle Vernon was furious.  
  
He grabbed Harry by his hair, "Let me go!" he yelled.  
  
"No! No one is picking you up! You brat get in there!" he yelled and threw Harry in the closet under the stairs. Harry was so tall he bumped his head even sitting up. He sighed, "Now I'll never get out of here." he told himself. He wondered what time it was. He watied in the cupboard for what seemed like hours which was only an hour. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a loud knock.  
  
Uncle Vernon gruffed as he walked past the cupboard and banged his hand hard against it, "Don't get your hopes up you little git!" he spat walking past and opening the door. Staring back at Uncle Vernon was a tall handsome man with dark hair and blue eyes. Aunt Petunia shrieked, "You were one of Lily's freaky friends!" Sirius smiled, "Well hello to you too Petunia. I am here to pick up Harry Potter." he said.  
  
Uncle Vernon laughed, "He isn't here." he simply replied. Sirius looked stunned, "Really where did he go?" he asked.  
  
Harry couldn't take it anymore. "SIRIUS! HELP!" he yelled.  
  
Sirius's eyes flashed venomous. "Where is my godson Dursley!" He yelled staring Uncle Vernon down. He came in and looked around. "Sirius in here! Cupboard!" Harry yelled muffled. Sirius ran over to the cupboard, "Alohamora!" he yelled with his wand and a padlock came undone and Harry toppled out.  
  
"Harry you all right" he asked helping him up and hugging his godson.  
  
Harry nodded, "Th..they locked me in there earlier today." he stuttered. Sirius's eyes had pure hate in it.  
  
He pointed his wand at Uncle Vernon, "Your lucky I don't kill you!" he spat. Uncle Vernon looked mordified, "I..I didn't know you were picking him up." Uncle Vernon yelled.  
  
Harry stared at him, "Thats because you grabbed my hair and threw me in the cupboard before I could tell you." Harry shot. "  
  
You lying little git!" Uncle Vernon repeated before he had time too shut himself up. "Expelliarmus!" Sirius yelled and with a flash of white light it threw him against the door shaking the whole house. Sirius looked at his godson, "Your never coming back Harry." he said and pointed his wand and yelled, "Accio Harrys trunk! Accio Hedwig!" he yelled just then all of Harry's things including Hedwig were floating down the stairs. When they landed at Harry's feet Sirius pointed his wand and muttered, "Featherlighto!" he replied. Just then the the trunk shook slightly and was feather light. Then Sirius looked up at Uncle Vernon who was shielding his wife in horror. Sirius smiled evilly, "Don't think your going to get away with this Dursley! Remember I am a convicted murderer. I blew the street of twelve muggles with one curse and a wizard. Imagine what I could do with you and your family." Sirius replied glaring deeply at Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Harry was in the floor almost laughing at hearing this.  
  
They left for outside leaving the Dursleys as frightened as can be. Harry stopped and stared at the car in the driveway. "Where did you get that?" Harry asked pointing to the white BMW sitting in the driveway. Sirius smiled, "I have a surprise for you Harry. I'm a free man!" he replied. Harry jumped, "You.....you are!" Harry said happily. Sirius nodded Harry hugged him tightly, "I am so happy for your Sirius! Finally you get a life of your own." Harry replied putting his trunk in the car and Hedwig in the back. They climbed in while talking. Sirius then looked at him, "Harry, I bought a new house, and I was wondering if...if I could adopt you Harry." he asked looking a little worried about Harrys answer. Harry smiled, "You..you actually want to adopt me?" he asked. Sirius nodded, "You bet Harry! I have always thought of you as my son. I've always wanted to take care of you. I love you." he replied. Harry was about to cry, his tears were almost too no point in holding back, "I owuld like for you too adopt me." he replied. Sirius embrassed Harry tightly, "I'm never leaving you again Harry. I have a job, I'm not going to tell you though. Its a surprise. You'll find out soon enough." he replied. Harry smiled brightly. They headed down the road talking about there new life together. Harry smiled and rolled up his sleeves on the over larged shirt. Sirius sighed, "Harry, first thing is first. We are taking you too Diagon Alley later after I show your our new house, too get you some new clothes. I could kill the muggles for what they did." he replied getting his temper a little hot. Harry sighed, "Thats all in the past. Lets look to the future now." Harry replied. Sirius nodded and drove to a nice long street. They pulled into a nice house it was two story brick house with white shudders. Harry smiled as he got out of the car. Sirius smiled, "Welcome home Harry!" he replied. Harry grinned happily. The house was beautiful. It had a very large back yard. He turned to Sirius, "Is this a wizard neighborhood?" he asked. Sirius nodded, "Yes, Harry it is, not a Muggle in sight for miles around. Its also got a protection too keep muggles out unless escorted by a wizard or witch." Sirius replied smiling. Harry smiled, "Finally I get to live a life as a normal wizard." Harry replied. Sirius smiled brightly as he helped Harry carry his trunk into the room. He smiled as he seen the living room. It was beautifully decorated in happy colors, of blue and green. The couch was a blue color and the arm chairs were green. There was a telly a wizards radio and a wizards clock with suns and moons around it. He looked around the walls and there were pictures of Harry when he was just a baby and Sirius holding him. He walked in a little further and seen the dinning room. It was decorated in silver and gold. The table was big enough for eight people to sit at. It had a vase in the middle. He walked into the kitchen that was black and white tiles on the floor. The fridge and stove were wizard type. It had all kinds of edible things to eat. Harry was so wrapped up in looking at the house. Sirius was just standing there watching Harry walk around in circles trying to look at everything.  
  
"You better be careful you'll get dizzy." he replied. Harry looked over and laughed, "I've never had a place to call a home before. I always considered Hogwarts my home. I never had a real family." Harry replied.  
  
He looked out back and almost fell at the sight of it. The yard was huge with a pool and volleyball set with it. It also had a diving board and a bathhouse along with it. He then went into the long winding hallway. The carpet was a blue color the whole way til he got upstairs then it turned into different colors. There were three bathrooms in the house. Sirius followed, "Choose any room you want Harry!" Sirius said.  
  
Harry smiled, "Wheres yours?" he asked. Sirius walked to a long hall and opened the door. It was blue and green like the living room. Had blue carpet and a nice full size bed. Harry smiled and walked into the other rooms.  
  
He smiled, "How about this one." he said walking into the biggest room. Sirius smiled, "I thought you would pick that one. Later in the year you can invite your friends over. They can have there own room. I have made a study out of one of the rooms and a den. Oh another thing what color do you want in your room?" he asked. Harry smiled, "Gold and red." Harry replied.  
  
Sirius smiled, "Aw Gryffindor colors. Hey I have an idea for your room if your interested." he said. Harry nodded, "Yeah!" he said. Harry smiled and went over to the large bed and pointed his wand and muttered several things. Soon the bed sheets and covers went gold and red. On it was a Gryffindor Gryffin. It was beautiful. The pillows followed suit of gold and red. Sirius then pointed his wand at the walls and just then the whole wall became a quidditch pitch and several quidditch players went zooming around the walls that were red with gold boarder. Sirius put the trunk down in the room. He magiced all of Harrys books out.  
  
He placed them on a wooden shelf. Harry smiled, "This is the best room!" he said hugging Sirius who hugged him so tightly. "You deserve it Harry! You deserve so much." he replied. Harry wipped his eyes trying to control it. He wished everyday that Sirius would come and take him away from the Dursleys. For once Harrys dream came true. Not even Voldemort could put him in a bad mood. Sirius smiled brightly and said, "I'm going downstairs for a moment and get things straightened up. You can straighten your room up how you like it. Then we will go to Diagon Alley to get you some more clothes and furniture for you room." Harry smiled brightly and nodded he couldn't believe it. He was finally home as he jumped on his bed which was much more comfortable then his old one back at Number 4 Privet Drive. He sighed and looked at the ceiling. It was the same color as his room. He watched the Quidditch players race around his wall. A long haired girl with a Quaffle. HE smiled as they passed it back and forth. He didn't realize falling asleep right on the spot. He was in deep sleep and he was dreaming...  
  
The room was silent outside of the cackle of fire. In the middle of a forest. He noticed about ten figures in black cloaks standing around the fire. One with a silver hand, he was small and balding. Harry recognized him as Wormtail(Peter Petigrew). He realized he was in a dream while walking in the middle of the forest for they didn't notice him. In the middle was the red eyed and black cloaked figure of Voldemort. Harrys scar was twinging. He was used to it by now. SO he ignored it and walked closer. He heard the icy voice of Voldemort speaking.  
  
"Are the plans set Wormtail?" he asked coldly.  
  
The short man stuttered a movie, "Ye.yes Master. Perfectly in tact." he replied.  
  
Voldemort laughed high pitch which made Harrys scar even worse. "Good! They will start as soon as Hogwarts starts back school!" he cackled. Lucius stepped forward. His long silvery hair and pale cold gray eyes looked at the red eyed wizard. "My son has agreed to join you he is most eager to start working." he replied firmly. Voldemort nodded, "Of course Lucius. I will place the Dark Mark upon his arm. He will be given assignments from me. I want him too spy on Harry get as much information about his life as you possibly can." Voldemort said icily. Lucius nodded, "Yes master. All will be done accordingly." he replied. Voldemort stared at the rest, "GO DO AS I SAY! BRING ME BACK A MUGGLE OR MUGGLE BORN EACH! I NEED TO PRACTICE MY POWERS ON ONE!" he screached real loudly and woke Harry up with pain in his scar.  
  
Harry sat up bolt right and gasped, his dream was vivid. About there plans on wanting to kill him. Malfoy's son Draco would be trying to spy. He wouldn't get very far Harry and his friends hated Draco and two cronies. Harry decided not too bother Sirius about it. He decided to write Dumbledore and tell him about the muggle killings that were demanded from the deatheaters. After scribbling a note he went over to Hedwig, "Here girl take this to Dumbledore and be careful." he replied. She looked at him, "Ok, Harry I always be careful." he replied. Harry shook his head, "I still can't believe I can talk to you." he replied stroking her feathers and finally flying out the window. He wondered if he should tell Sirius. He figured he would later. Just then Sirius came up and smiled, "Why haven't you arranged your room? Its how we left it?" he asked. Harry smiled, "Sorry Sirius, I laid on the bed and fell asleep." Harry replied. Sirius smiled and hugged him, "You don't have to be sorry. Ready to go to Diagon Alley?" he asked. Harry smiled and nodded, "How are we getting there?" he asked. Sirius smiled, "Your choice Driving or floo." he replied. Harry smiled, "Drive. I hate floo powder." he told Sirius who laughed, "Driving it is! I have gotten rather fond of this muggle invention." he replied walking out and getting into the car with Harry who laughed, "Yeah you speed like crazy." Harry replied. Sirius smiled, "It gets me there faster." he replied. Harry laughed, "What if a muggle policeman pulls you over?" he asked. Sirius smiled, "They can't muggles don't notice this car." he replied. Harry laughed. They drove too the Leaky Cauldron and went in. Tom the toothless bartender smiled, "Hey SIRIUS HARRY! How are you two?" he asked greeting them happily. Everyone turned to See Sirius Black and Harry Potter and was shocked. Sirius smiled as everyone started shaking Sirius and Harrys hand. Harry smiled at Tom, "We're doing great Tom!" he told Tom over all the hand shakes. "Mr. Potter I am so pleased too meet you." said a woman. This went on for several minutes. People telling Sirius they never thought he betrayed anyone. They finally made there way to the back and Sirius tapped the bricks on the wall and opened into Diagon Alley. They walked down the street some staring and smiling. Some whispering. Harry got several looks from girls. They talked while walking down the cobblestoned street.  
  
"Harry don't worry about paying for anything. That money your dad and mum left you. Use it for yourself. For pocket change. Ok?" he replied. Harry nodded, "OK Sirius." Harry replied smiling. Sirius put his hand on Harrys shoulder as they walked into the funiture shop and bought a big desk for his room and night stands. Sirius also bought Harry a broom holder for his Firebolt he treasured so much. They went into Madam Malkins shop. Harry bought a ton of robes. Nice ones, from, Black ones with white trim. To blue ones with black trim. Green ones with a white trim. Then some regular black robes. Harry even bought some muggle clothes from Diagon Alley. They were quite nice and actually fit him perfectly. He smiled at everything he bought. He had the best time with his godfather. They ate ice cream and talked about Quidditch. Sirius bought Harry several Quidditch books. Harry decided to go ahead and by all of his school things while he was there. Sirius paid for everything and smiled brightly. Harry could tell Sirius hadn't been happy in a long time. The twinkle was in his blue eyes. Harry had never seen before. They walked back through the Leaky Cauldron with the same attention arroused. They finally got back to the house and ran up to Harrys room. Sirius helped him sort out all his new stuff and smiled brightly. "Harry I think today is one of the best days of my life." he replied. Harry smiled then something was brought to his attention, "Why didn't the paper tell me you were free? I took out a subscription for it?" he asked. Sirius smiled widely, "It was in every paper but yours Harry. I asked Fudge too leave it out because I wanted to tell you in person. He agreed. Thursday we have to go to the Office and I will offically adopt you. Remus will be there as witness of signing the adoption papers."Sirius replied grinning brightly. Harry beamed, and hugged Sirius once again, "Thanks...dad." he said quietly in Sirius's robes. Sirius jumped and looked at Harry astonished,"W..what? Did you call me?" he asked shocked. Harry smiled, "I'm sorry Sirius, I just thought since you were adopting me you were so..." Harry didn't get too finish. "No Harry! I want you too. I'm honored you think of me as your father and yes call me that if you want. I insist!" he replied. Harry smiled and hugged Sirius, "Thank you dad!" he said again. Sirius had a tear coming out of his eye. He couldn't believe it. He finally had the most important person in his life.  
  
They spent the evening eating dinner and getting to know each other a lot better. Harry found out a lot of things about Sirius he never knew. Harry filled Sirius in about all the escapes from death he was in. Sirius heard some of it, but not the whole thing. He was most interested in how he got out of the Chameber of Secrets. That evening Harry went too bed happy. He fell asleep straight away. He looked at the ceiling and whispered, "I'm finally home!" Thursday rolled around and it was Harrys the next day. He sat up and put his glasses on. He realized he had to go with Sirius and Remus too the Ministry of Magic, to get the papers signed. Harry got up quickly, showerd and dressed in a nice set of robes(black and white). He tried to make his hair black hair lay flat but no use in that. He sighed and ran downstairs too see Remus and Sirius talking pleasantly while cooking. Harry was trying hard not too laugh. The other day when Harry laughed at the site of Sirius cooking he had the tickle charm on him for more than ten minutes. Harry smiled, "Hey whats for breakfast Mr. Mom?" he asked. Sirius laughed along with Remus, "Pancakes and sausage? Good enough?" he asked. Harry laughed, "Of course." he replied sitting down and drinking his orange juice. Remus smiled, "Today is the day you will finally be adopted." Remus replied cheerfully. Harry nodded, "I can't wait either." he said.  
  
Remus smiled, "Those robes look a lot better then them old muggle clothes." he replied. Harry nodded, "Hey dad, can Ron and Hermione come over?" he asked. Sirius smiled, "I'm one step ahead of you. I have all ready invited them for your birthday tomorrow. Ginny will be here to if thats ok?" he asked. Harry smiled, "Thats fine. All the Weasleys are welcomed to me." he replied. Sirius smiled, "Well here you are. Chocolate chip pancakes and sausage." he replied. Handing Harry the syrup. They all sat around eating. Harry ate five pancakes and four sausage patties. Sirius and Remus just watched and laughed while they seen him take in all the food. Harry smiled, "I haven't eaten this good since Hogwarts. The Dursleys all they gave me was bread and water." he replied. Sirius shook his head, "I would love to curse them all to H!ll." Sirius replied. Harry smiled, "I noticed you have a small temper on you." Harry replied. Remus laughed, "Small isn't the word for it. More like humongous!" Remus replied smiling brightly. Sirius smiled, "Well I have some Irish in me." he replied. Remus and Harry laughed. They finished breakfast and Harry looked, "How are we getting to the Ministry?" he asked. Sirius smiled, "Hold onto me and we will apparate you look too nice to get your robes all dirty from that floo powder." he replied. Harry nodded and took off his glasses just in case and held tightly onto Sirius. Just then Harry felt a whirlwind spinning around him. He was being ingulfed by a crystal clear wind. Just then they appeared in front of a desk. Harry still holding tightly onto Sirius who laughed, "OK you can let go. Your gonna kill me with that grip." he replied. Harry smiled and let go. Sirius put his hand on Harrys shoulder and walked up to the office. The lady smiled, "Can I help you? Oh dear its Mr. Potter. How nice too see you!" she replied shaking his hand on the spot. Harry smiled, "Hellp." he said politely. The lady was pretty with dark hair and blue eyes. She stood up and went to the cherry oak door and knocked lightly. "Mr. Fudge, Nr. Black and Mr. Potter are here too see you." she replied. Harry couldn't hear what Fudge said but she smiled at him and motioned them in the office, "Hes ready for you now." she said happily. They walked into the imposing room. Harry looked around it looked absolutely dark in there. He shivered slightly and sat down next to Sirius in the arm chairs. Fudge smiled, "Hello Harry! OK we are hear do discuss the paper signing. Where is your witness?" he asked. Just then Remus walked in. Mr. Fudge smiled, "I see he's here. Now Harry you know what this means? That Mr. Black is your legal guardian til eighteen." he replied. Harry nodded, "Yes I do where do I sign." he replied anxiously. Sirius smiled, "Patience Harry." he replied. Harry nodded and Mr. Fudge smiled, "OK, you know you will no longer be in the care of Vernon and Petunia Dursleys?" he asked. Harry smiled brightly, "Yes, I do. Thats the best part." Harry replied. Fudge looked a little shocked and turned to Mr. Black, "OK Sirius plese sign here." he replied. He then gave it too Harry and then Remus as the witness. Harry smiled brightly, "Well lets go dad!" he replied. Sirius smiled and hugged Harry tightly, "I've waited so long for this day Harry." he replied. Harry smiled. Remus grinned brightly, "Who wants ice cream?" he asked. Harry smiled, "ME!" he replied. Sirius laughed and walked out of the office. Harry once again held on tightly to Sirius and they all three apparated to Diagon Alley's ice cream shop. They ate ice cream while talking about things they'd like to do during the summer. Remus had to leave and prepare for tonight which was a full moon. Harry hugged Remus and told him bye. Several people came up to Sirius and Harry shaking there hands and talking gracefully. Harry and Sirius spent the afternoon with one another talking and laughing about pranks they used on Snape. Harry almost fell off his chair when he heard about one prank, where Sirius, James, and Remus took Snapes clothes from the Prefect bathroom and strung them on the Slythrin tables just before breakfast. He came in with a pair of boxers and his hair sopping wet. Harry was trying with all his might to reframe himself.  
  
"Dumbledore even found it rather funny." he replied. Harry laughed and nodded, "I bet. It would be hard not to find it funny. That gives me ideas for Malfoy." he replied. Sirius smiled, "Have you done anything crazy?" he asked. Harry smiled, "Er..I don't know if I should tell you." he replied. Sirius looked and grinned, "Come on. I won't say nothing Harry. Tell me." he replied. Harry told Sirius about the polyjuice potion. Sirius was amazed that three second years could make it. Harry told them about the fireworks he let off in Snapes class. Sirius held his side while laughing.They apparated home that night about nine. Harry was exhausted after getting up so early. Harry went into his room and put on a fresh pair of PJs he bought in Diagon Alley. He crawled into his bed smiling and laid back. He then thought of something just as Sirius came in.  
  
"Dad, do you think you can be witch the ceiling to look like the night sky?" he asked. Sirius smiled, "I don't see why not." he replied. He pointed his wand up at the ceiling and muttered several words. Just then the sky appeared and Harry could see all the stars and light from them. He stared at the full moon that shown brightly and smiled, "I love watching the stars. I have a habit of watching them alot." he replied. Sirius sat down on Harrys bed, "What do you see when you look at them?" asked. Harry smiled, "OK, you see those three bright stars." he pointed. Sirius nodded. "Well I like to think of that one there the dense yellow one as the past because well the past is dense and not so great. Then that white bright one is the present. See, its so pure and happy. You can tell. Then theres the future, its white but not as bright as the present." he replied. Sirius smiled brightly, "You think so much like your mum Harry. She always looked at the stars the way you do. She always thought about the Present and Future. When the past got bad she tried to forget." he replied. Harry nodded, "My past hasn't been all that good neither. I was treated like crap for more than thirteen years. I got a small break when I found out I was a wizard and left for school for ten monthes out of the year. But the two monthes I was there felt miserable." Harry replied. Sirius glanced at Harry with a little bit of sadness then replied, "You never have too worry about the Dursleys ever again. They aren't worth it. You will never have to spend another summer or holiday there ever." Harry nodded and sat up and hugged Sirius, "This has been the best three days of my life." he replied. Sirius smiled and hugged Harry back, "Same here Harry. Now you better get some sleep. I don't know when Ron, Hermione, and Ginny will be coming over tomorrow." he replied. Harry laid back down and fell asleep.  
  
Harry awoke about five o clock that morning and had a little toruble getting back to sleep. He realized it was his fifteenth birthday and for once was looking forward too it. He snuck up and down the hall to Sirius's room. He opened it quietly and slipped under the covers with Sirius. Sirius stirred for a moment and wrapped his arm around Harry and fell back asleep. Harry smiled and fell asleep again smiling. Sirius woke up and seen Harry laying there and smiled, he crept up as slowly and easily as possible. He went downstairs to start breakfast for his birthday. Remus was down there drinking some tea.  
  
"Hey Moony." he replied smiling as he headed into the kitchen and pulled osme things out. Remus smiled, "Have a good night sleep? I seen Harry in there." Moony replied looking at Sirius. "Yeah he crept in about five this morning. I fell right back asleep along with him. I remember when he was a baby he did that same thing, when I stayed over at his house." Sirius replied. Remus laughed, "Yeah hes done that too me before." he replied. Sirius sighed, "I'm glad hes back with us Moony." he replied. Remus nodded, "Yeah, me too. Hes really attached to you Sirius." he replied. Sirius nodded, "And I am attached to him." he added. Just then they heard three swooshes from the fireplace. They went into the living room too see two flaming red heads and a brown headed girl emerging from the fireplace.  
  
"Hey kids!" Sirius said smiling. Ron grinned happily, "Hey Sirius wheres Harry?" he asked looking around at the nice home. Ginny and the rest were impressed. "Hes asleep still in my room." he replied smiling. Ginny smiled, "I'll go get him. Which room?" she asked. "Theres five bedrooms upstairs just look in each. You'll find him." he replied. Ginny nodded and went upstairs. She was very excited about the house and happy that Harry had a new life. She went into one room which was obviously Harry's when she seen the quidditch players zooming across the room and red and gold everywhere. She walked down the hall a little ways and opened a door to a green and blue room. She seen Harry laying there under the covers. She giggled silently as she seen his black hair on the pillow and his eyes closed lightly. She walked up to him and shook him slightly, "Harry Happy Birthday." she said softly. Harry slowly opened his eyes and seen a red blur. He searched around for his glasses. "G..Ginny?" he asked. She nodded and giggled, "Yeah its me. Ron and Hermione are downstairs." she replied. Harry sat up everything was still blurry, "Have you seen my glasses?" he asked. She smiled, "I'll check your room." she replied. She left and came back with his glasses and slipped them on over his emerald green eyes and smiled, "Is that better?" she asked kindly. Harry nodded, "Yeah much." he replied. He couldn't help but notice how she had changed. He couldn't help but see how beautiful she had gotten. She was wearing pink dress robes with her red hair down her back. Her blue eyes twinkling. He sat up, "You ...look cute Gin." he replied. She giggled, "Thanks Harry. Now you need to get up and get dressed birthday boy. Everyones waiting on you. Its after eleven." she replied. Harry smiled, "Ooops. Didn't mean to sleep in that late." he replied getting up. He walked down the hall to his room. "I'll be downstairs Harry with the others." she replied. Harry nodded and walked into his room and closed the door. He couldn't help but think how different she looked. She didn't seem so shy neither. This puzzled Harry. He shrugged the thought and went into his nice bathroom and took a quick shower. He put the towel around himself and wipped the fog off the mirror and looked in it. He could definitely seem some difference in his appearance. He sighed and walked back into his room smiling. He quickly dressed in his gold and red robes. They matched the Gryffindor colors. He smiled at himself in the mirror. "This is the first birthday I have ever looked forward too." he told himself in the mirror he ran downstairs too see Ron,Hermione,Ginny,Sirius, and Remus sitting around the table. Harry smiled, "Hey!" he said happily. Ron and Hermione came over. Hermione hugged Harry tightly, "Happy birthday Harry. Guess what? I'm a prefect." she replied smiling. Harry grinned, "So am I. Thanks." he replied. Ron came up to him and slapped him five, "Happy birthday buddy! I'm a prefect also." he replied. Harry smiled, "We can take points away from Malfoy." Harry replied smiling brightly. Ron laughed,"Yeah the first time he calls Hermione a mudblood, I will take at least twenty points away." Ron said. Harry nodded. Ginny smiled, "I already told you happy birthday." she replied. Harry nodded,"Yes and thank you both. Hey Remus! Hey dad!' he replied. Sirius nodded, "Morning lseepy head. You sure did sleep late." he replied. Ron and the rest looked at him, "Sirius adopted me yesterday." Harry said smiling. Hermione squealed along with Ginny. "Thats great Harry!" Hermione replied. Ron nodded, "Yeah now your away from them bloody muggles." he replied patting Harry on the back. Harry nodded and sat around the table across from Remus, "Hows it Remus?" he replied. Remus smiled, "Oh you know still a little tired and sick feeling after last night." he replied. Harry sighed, "Maybe some chocolate will strengthen you up." he replied. Remus nodded, "I believe your right." he replied. He got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of chocolate. Harry smiled, "You use to give it to me all the time when I was learning to fight the dementors." he replied. Remus nodded, "Can you still cast one?" he asked. Harry nodded, "Yep." he said happily. Remus smiled, "Great! Well Happy Birthday Harry!" he said smiling. Harry smiled, "Thank you." he said biting into his breakfast. They all sat around eating and talking. Harry did most of the eating and listening. Hermione and Ginny laughed, "The food those boys can pack down is unreal." Hermione replied. Sirius laughed and Ron and Harry looked up, "What were growing men." Harry said. Ginny and Hermione were laughing so hard they had to hold there sides. After lunch Dumbledore apparated at the house. "Happy Birthday Harry!" he replied smiling. Harry grinned, "Thank you Professor Dumbledore." he said. Dumbledore smiled, "When you are done with there presents I have something to give you and something to tell you." he replied with the blue twinkle in his eye. Harry nodded, "OK." he replied. Just then a big load of gifts appeared on the table. Harry smiled as Sirius handed him one from him. "This was your fathers Hary." he replied smiling. Harry grinned and took it. He opened it too find a real nice watch. It was silver and it had many buttons on it. Harry slipped it on, "Wow thanks dad." he replied. Sirius smiled, "Thats not all that watch does. I will show you later." he replied winking at him. Harry nodded and Sirius handed him the other gift. "This Harry is from both Remus and I." he replied. Harry smiled and opened it. "The best Pranks the marauders had," "Marauders guide to getting out of detention," Marauders guide to getting even with the Slythrins," "Marauders guide to homemade spells and charms," Harry laughed, "Wow the whole collection!" he rpelied flicking through them. He stopped at a page where it told you how too get out of a detention with Filch the caretaker. He laughed, "These may come in handy." he replied. Dumbledore's eyes just twinkled as Hermione gave him that look, "Your a prefect now." she replied. Harry smiled, "I knwo but it doesn't mean I can't stop having fun." Harry replied. Hermione sighed, "Boys." she muttered. Sirius handed him another box. This one was very big. Harry smiled. Sirius started taking pictures of everyone and Harry. "Harry thats from me and Remus." he rpelied. Harry smiled,"Thanks you two." her pelied smiling. He opened it and his mouth fell open when he saw the new fastest racing broom yet. Firebolt 6000. It was gold and read and engraved Harry Potter. Harry smiled, "Thanks you guys!" he got up and immediately hugged SIrius and then Remus. Rons mouth fell open, "Wow Harry! Thats awesome. You know those can reach up to 200miles and hour! Dad bought me a Nimbus two thousand and one along with Fred and George he got a promotion. He bought Ginny new robes and clothes." he replied. Harry smiled, "Well maybe we have a game later." he replied. They nodded and Harry sat it aside smiling brightly at it. Hermione handed him a gift. He smiled, "Thanks Hermione." he said and opened it. It was a book as usual. "The rarest Seeker moves in history." This looked quite interesting. He opened it and read a little bit about the Wronski Feint. He smiled and hugged Hermione, "Thanks Hermione. Now I will kick some Malfoy butt!" he replied. Hermione laughed, "Yeah well it looked interesting. I read it before I came over." she replied. Harry smiled, "Great!" he said. Ron handed him his gift. He smiled, "Thanks Ron." he replied. He opened the gift and it was a whole month supply of butterbeer. Harry laughed, "The best tasting stuff!" he replied. He passed a bottle out too everyone. Even Dumbledore took one. "I do like these. I haven't had one in a while." he replied his eyes twinkling. Harry smiled,as Ginny handed him her gift. "Thanks Gin." he replied. He opened the gift to reveal sweets galore. His eyes got big as he seen the Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans, Drooples best blowing gum, Sherbert balls, a whole set of Chocolate Frogs, Fizzbee whizzbee, Licorice Wands, and much more. "Thanks Ginny I love it." he replied. Ginny smiled,m "Your welcome Happy Birthday Harry." she said smiling. Dumbledore smiled, "This Harry is from Hagrid." he replied. Handing him a gift. Harry smiled and read the letter first.  
  
-Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? I am great. I can't tell you where I'm located or what I'm doing but I just wanted to say Happee Birthday. I won't be your teacher this year. Sorry, Dumbledore has a job for me. So take care Harry and watch yourself. Give my best too Ron and Hermione.  
  
Your friend Hagrid  
  
Harry smiled, and opened the gift. It was a small quilt. Really soft. He picked it up and looked at the front. There was a life size picture of Harry and Hagrid during his first year. Harry laughed, "Thats nice." he replied as he felt the white material. Hermione smiled and touched the soft fabric, "Wonder how he made that." she replied. Harry laughed, "Madam Maxime I bet." he replied. Ron smiled, "How do you know?" he asked. Harry smiled, "Hagrid is smart but I don't think he could make something like this." he rpelied. They all laughed. Sirius gave him another gift, "Dad, I've allr eady got enough here." he replied smiling. Sirius smiled, "I'm making up for lost time." he replied. Harry smiled, the package was quite heavy. He opened it and it was a big case. He opened the case to see Quidditch balls. He smiled, "Hey thanks!" he rpelied. SIrius smiled, "I thought you may need those if your going to practice Quidditch." he replied. Harry smiled and nodded, Sirius handed him another several gifts. Which turned out to be charm books and other Quidditch books. When Harry was done unwrapping everything. He had so much stuff he had to get everyone to help him take it too his room. He couldn't wait to test out the firebolt 6000.He was heading upstairs when Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder. "Harry stay behind I have something to tell you and give you." he replied. Harry smiled and put the stuff down. Ginny smiled, "I'll take it for you Harry." seh replied smiling. Harry nodded, "Thanks Gin." he replied handing her the firebolt and a few books he had in his hand. Once everyone was upstairs. Harry and Professor Dumbledore went into the living room. He put a sound proof charm on the living room. That way no one could be over heard.  
  
"Harry I want to talk to you about the New Order of the Phoenix." he replied......... Harry sat down in one of the green arm chairs.  
  
"The New Order of the phoenix? Whats that?" he asked curiously.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Harry has anything strange happened lately?" he asked.  
  
Harry looked at him, "Yeah, actually it has. I can talk to Hedwig. She talks right back." Harry replied.  
  
Dumbledore smiled brightly, "Yes Harry I have a gift for you." he replied.  
  
He moved his wand and said something to do with phoenix. Just then a small phoenix appeared. It wasn't just any Phoenix neither. It was a bright golden red color. She flew over to Harry and landed on his arm. "Shes pretty!" Harry replied petting her.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Harry she is your phoenix. Name her, and tried to talk to her through your mind." he replied. Harry nodded and looked at the beautiful phoenix. "Hi." he said in to the phoenix in his mind. The phoenix looked at him, "Hello! Are you my new master?" she asked.  
  
Harry smiled, "Yes, call me Harry. Do you like the name Circe?" he asked.  
  
The phoenix looked him, "Yes, fine name. Is that what my name is?" she asked.  
  
Harry smiled, "Yes it is. Its a greek goddess name. I thought it went good with your beautiful feathers." he replied stroking her softly.  
  
She laid her head on Harrys chest. "I like you Harry, your nice to me." he replied.  
  
Harry smiled, "I would never be mean to you Circe." he replied.  
  
Harry looked up and seen Dumbledore smiled brightly, "Yeah I can talk to her. Perfectly." Harry said.He smiled, "Wonderful Harry. You can speak with animals.Theres something extremely powerful about you do you know that?" he asked. Harry looked up, "W..what Professor Dumbledore." he repleid. Dumbledore smiled, "Harry call me Albus.Harry you are the Heir of the Phoenix. Do you know what that means?" he asked. Harry looked at him, "Er..no." Harry replied confused even more now.  
  
Albus grinned, "Your still confused I can tell. OK Harry, you are the head of the ORder of the phoenix. There are five people on the council who are faithful and powerful. Harry you are the head of it. You are as powerful as me right now. Once your schooling is done you will be even more powerful than me. You must not tell people you are the heir. You can tell the family here. But please you must keep it within the people of the order. There are also people in it like a council. They each are pure in there hearts. If they weren't the order would immediately recognize that and through the unpure hearts out. The five member coucils that are below you are Me, Minerva Mcgonagall, Siriu Black, Severus Snape, and Reubeus Hagrid. Do you follow me so far?" he asked. Harry still didn't understand. "I thought Merlin was the most powerful?" he asked. Dumbledore smiled, "He is very powerful but you are even more powerful Harry. Phoenix is the immortal bird remember? Phoenix's are respected by all good wizards and good magical animals. Dragon bow too them, wizards bow to phoenix's. Only a good wizard with a pure heart can have a phoenix. You will be the head order, the phoenix has chosen you. With in the next couple of weeks you will grow into some strange and amazing powers. So becareful with them. You will also eventually have a what you call mark or tattoo of a phoenix on your left arm. You know how the Deatheaters have the Dark Mark? Well yours will be the Phoenix Mark. It will help protect you along with this." he replied handing Harry a small white box. Harry opened it to reveal a gold and red phoenix necklace. He looked at it and smiled he put it around his neck, "Its nice." he replied. Albus smiled, "Yes it is. I was the head of the phoenix, but you are even more powerful Harry. You must take the position. You are the only hope for our world to save the good and destroy the evil. I can help and guide you along with the other members of the council." he replied. Harry nodded, "Can other people be in the order?" he asked. Albus nodded, "Of course I am going to talk to Ron, Hermione, and even Ginny into joining. See if they want to. There are others that include, Mundungus Fletcher, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin,Gregory Flitwick, Arabella Figg, and your three friends if they agree. The way this is set up, is the eight members, plus the five board members and you Harry the head of the Phoenix. We have several meetings. We make suggestions. They are allowed to make suggestions and us five and you talk it over and your decision is the final decision. You can even talk to your phoenix about it. She will help. She is wise and has lived a long time." Albus replied finishing. Harry was trying to get all this too sink in. He was starting to understand then he looked at Albus, "How can I be as powerful as you? Thats not possible." he replied. Albus chuckled lightly, "Oh Harry, you don't know much about your background. Your father comes from a very long line of powerful wizards. Thats why Voldemort wanted you and your father dead. He didn't care about your mother. He knew that you and James would be a threat because of your blood line. He has no idea yet. We are hoping he doesn't find out til the time is right. But knowing Voldemort will eventually find out someway." he replied. Harry nodded and understood. "So I have to make the big choices and decisions? Do the members know about me yet?" he asked. Albus smiled, "No not yet. I haven't even told Sirius. They will though. They will know. I am going to talk to them today as a matter of fact. I will be speaking with Sirius then speaking with your friends seeing if they want to join. Harry your decisions are the most important. We will do all we can to protect you. You are the one thats most important to the phoenix. Without you there is no hope for the world." he replied. Harry couldn't believe everything he was hearing. He shook his head and then nodded, "OK, I think I understand everything now. What does the necklace do?" he asked. Albus smiled, "That necklace is rare, your the only one who has one. All you have to do is hold your necklace in the palmo f your hand and tell Circe you need help or need a ride somewhere. Circe will grow about ten times her size to where you can ride on her back and go anywhere you want. That means you don't have to use floo powder anymore. Do you understand Harry?" he asked. Harry nodded, "So I can call Circe and she will come to me with this?" he asked. Albus nodded, "It is wise that Circe stays with you at all times Harry. She can become invisible and stay by your side. It is vital that she goes places with you." her eplied. Harry nodded, "Ok Albus." he replied. They got up and Albus put his hand on Harrys shoulder and smiled, "You are one gifted child Harry. You will receive more and more gifts as time goes on." he replied. He took the sound proof charm off the living room and went into the dinning room to find everyone playing exploding snaps. Harry smiled and sat down between Ginny and Ron, "Hello!" he replied. Ron looked at him, About time! Whoa!! Is that your phoenix Professor?" Ron asked. Ginny was amazed by her beauty. Hermione squealed happily and Sirius and Remus smiled brightly. "No Ron it is Harry's phoenix." he replied. Harry nodded,."Her names Circe. I can also talk to animals. Oh wait Dumbledore did you get my letter about the muggles?" he asked. Dumbledore smiled, "Yes I did and I have asked all the aurors to stand guard. Thank you for telling me Harry." he replied. Sirius looked at Harry, "What do you mean muggles?" he asked.  
  
Harry smiled, "I didn't want to bring it up to you because we were having such a good time and your a free man, I didn't want to worry you. I had a dream the day I arrived when I fell asleep. I dreamt that Voldemort was giving order for Draco Malfoy to spy on me and for the other Deatheeaters to bring a muggle so he could practice his powers on." Harry replied.  
  
Sirius went white, "Harry you should have told me. I know you don't want me too worry but thats my job." he replied.  
  
Harry smiled, "I told Albus." he replied. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were shocked at Harry calling the headmaster by his first name.  
  
Albus sat down ,"Listen, enough about that. I have that taken care of and thank you Harry for telling me. We need to tell you all about the New Order. I want to ask Hermione, Ron, and Ginny about it." he replied. Hermione looked at him, "I've heard of the Order of the Phoenix. Isn't it a group of witches and wizards that are all on the good side to help save people and protect the heir of the phoenix?" she asked. Albus nodded, "Exactly Hermione. Now I was on the head. But I am not the true Heir of the Phoenix." he replied. Sirius looked confused, "If your not then who is?" he asked. Albus smiled, "Voldemort fears me because he thinks I am. I have mislead him, this whole time as a part of my plan. Voldemort is starting to think the right way now. Starting to put two and two together. I am not the Heir of the Phoenix. Harry Potter is." he replied. Harrys face went red as everyone stared at him in shock. Sirius was even in shock. Harry smiled, "Thats me!" he simply said.  
  
Rons mouth fell open, "You mean to say that Harry is the Heir?" he asked. Albus nodded, "Yes, Ron and I am asking you three since you are so loyal and good if you want to join the order. You can make suggestions and help protect the only one who can truly defeat Voldemort. Then the five board memebers and the head talk it over. Then Harry being the head makes the final decision. He can also like I told Harry look to his phoenix for guidence and information. She is wiser than any of us here." he replied looking at the sleeping phoenix on Harrys shoulder. Harry was still a little stunned over this. He couldn't believe this. What a birthday he thought to himself.Harry was sitting there with his hands under the table still trying to sink all the information in when he felt a small soft hand slide into his. He glanced over to see Ginny smiled shyly. He grinned and took it. It felt so warm and small. They held hands together under the table for a while til the conversation was over. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny decided to join. Ginny was excited about the pheonix. Albus smiled and gave Harry a set of gloves and a thermol bag full of something. Harry took the bag and opened it. When he did nothing but heat came out. "Whoa! What is this?" he asked. Dumbledore smiled, "Those Harry are fireseeds. Feed them to your phoenix and she will keep her color. They also eat vegatables.They won't eat meat. Well you I must be off. Have to get things ready for the start of term." he replied. Harry smiled, "Bye albus!" he replied. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny smiled and waved. He disapparated just then. Sirius looked at Harry, "I can't believe it Harry!" he replied full of shock. Remus nodded, "That explains why Voldemort was always after your father." he replied. Everyone flinched at the name except Harry and Sirius. Harry shrugged, "I dunno, look what else Albus gave me." he replied showing the necklace. Ginny smiled, "Thats pretty Harry. It looks just like Circe." she replied petting Harrys bird. Harry smiled and nodded, "Yeah it is. I don't have to fly by floo. Albus said it was too risky. To go by this way or hold onto you Sirius too apparate." he replied. Sirius smiled, "By the way, you won't have to do that no more. That watch, like I said has several buttons. the first one tells the time, second, tells when its a full moon. James made that himself. The third is an invisibility button. If you hold hands with someone else they will be invisible. They fourth button is apparation button. Just think of where you want to go and when you press it, you will apparate there. You can even apparate on Hogwarts grounds. Your father was very smart Harry. If he hadn't been goofing around with me he would have gotten top grades." he replied smiling. Harry grinned, "Thanks Dad, I'll keep this in mind." he replied. Sirius smiled, "Oh yeah and the last button. I totally forgot. Its the Hogwarts map.It shows even more secret passages to it. But don't go using them." he replied. Harry smiled, "OK." he said innocently. SIrius laughed, "I mean it don't go using it unless you really need too." he replied trying to keep a straight face. Harry grinned, "OK, dad I won't." he replied. He winked at Ron. Remus smiled brightly, "I seen that." he said. Harry laughed, "What? Can't the birthday boy wink?" he asked. They all laughed.  
  
That evening Ron, Hermione,Ginny, and Harry decided to go explore the neighborhood. Hermione and Ron had there brooms. But Ginny didn't have one. Harry let her use his Firebolt. They got outside and mounted there brooms. They took off at top speed smiling and laughing.  
  
"Harry wait up! Our brooms aren't as fast as yours!" Ron yelled trying to catch up. Harry slowed down a bit to let the others catch up, "Sorry I was just trying it out. Its wonderful you don't even hardly have to steer. Just lean forward and it goes at top speed. When you stop it stops immediately and you don't get jerked from it." he replied.  
  
Ron laughed, "Yeah the Nimbus is a lot better than my old shooting star. I hated that thing. This one is much faster it goes up to 120 miles an hour." he replied. Harry laughed, "Great!" he replied. Ginny was flying beside him and smiling. He looked at her, "Your really good on that thing." he yelled over to her. She giggled, "Yeah well when you have a bunch of brothers you learn pretty quickly!" she said happily. Harry laughed. Hermione and Ron seemed to be getting closer Harry thought. He smiled as he watched his two friends talk, "Hey Hermione how did you learn how to fly?" he asked. Hermione smiled, "Er...thats not important." she said looking at Harry seriously. Harry got the point and turned away. Obviously Viktor Krum taught her. He thought. He looked at Ginny, "Hey I'll race you to the end of the street!" Harry replied. She laughed, "Yeah right that thing will outstrip the firebolt by forty miles!" she yelled. Harry laughed, "Come onyou chicken!" he said smiling. She looked at him, "I'll show you chicken." she replied and flew off at top speed. Harry laughed and chased after her leaving Ron and Hermione to themselves. They raced to the end of the street. Harry won by a long shot. He stopped and waited for Ginny who finally flew by and stopped immediately.  
  
"That broom sure is fast." she replied catching some air. Harry nodded, "Yeah it is. Hey look!" he replied pointing at a park where a Quidditch field was. Ginny nodded, "Oh cool lets go have a look." she said smiling. Harry nodded and flew over to the park where there were a set of swings and slides and also a big Quidditch pitch. HE stopped and smiled, "Hey we could all play a quidditch game. It would be fun." Harry replied. Ginny nodded, "We'd need more people." she replied. Harry smiled, "You know theres two openings at school. One opening for Chaser and the other Keeper. You thought about trying out?" he asked. She grinned, "Yeah for chaser. I'm pretty fast on a broom." she replied. Harry smiled, "I can tell. Oh look heres slow poke and slow poke junior!" Harry teased. Ron and Hermione stopped and looked at the field Harry and Ginny found, "Hey if we can get more people we can play a big match." Ron replied. Harry nodded, "Yeah thats what me and Ginny were thinking." he replied. Ron grinned, "Hey theres an opening this year isn't there?" he asked. Harry nodded, "Chaser and Keeper." he replied. Ron smiled,"I'm going to try out for Keeper. I was practicing with my brothers I'm pretty good." he replied. Harry smiled, "That would be great. Ginny is trying out for Chaser. Hermione how bout you?" he asked. Hermione laughed, "Yeah right Harry. I just learned how to fly." she said rolling her eyes. Harry laughed, "I'm just kidding Hermione." he replied. Just then ten kids flew over to where Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry are. They stopped and smiled, "Hello!" said one that had blonde air and grey eyes. Harry smiled, "Hi." he replied. The other said hi in unison. "Do you play Quidditch?" one of the girls asked smiling. Harry noticed she wouldn't take her eyes off of Harry. "Yeah we play. I play on my team at school along with these two." he replied. Pointing at Ron and Ginny. "Great! What school do you go to?" he asked. Harry smiled, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well Carmen here here went to a school in the U.S.A. Salem Academy along with Dannia and Draken. Me, I go to Beauxbatons along with the rest of the gang." he replied pointing at the boys and girls behind. Harry smiled, "We all go to Hogwarts." Harry said. Ron smiled, "We met Madam Maxime last year." he replied. The boy smiled, "Yeah she is our Headmistress. My name is Marken by the way." he replied. Ron smiled, "Ron Weasley, thats my sister Ginny, thats my friend Hermione, and thats.." he started but Harry cut him off, "You guys want to play a game of Quidditch?" he suddenly asked. The boy forgot about asking Harrys name and nodded, "Do you have any balls?" he asked. Harry nodded coming right up, he pulled out his wand, "Accio Balls!" he yelled and waited. He smiled while waiting, "Deja vue." he muttered. Ron laughed, just then he heard someone, "Stop! Stop!" Harry turned around. It was Sirius and he had a hold of the case. Harry and the rest started laughing, "Give me back these." he replied. "DAD!" Harry yelled. Sirius looked at Harry and went red. "Sorry, I thought someone was stealing them." he replied. Harry laughed, "No,but now that your here would you wanna play reff?" he asked. Sirius smiled, "I would but I left old Moony back at the house. He thought it was quite funny when I grabbed onto the case of balls here." He replied setting them down. Harry flew down to meet him. "Your so funny." he replied picking up the case. Sirius smiled, "I didn't know what was going on. But Harry remember you can't do magic outside of school." he replied. Harry frowned. "I forgot." he replied. Sirius smiled, "Don't worry it happens. I think its a ludicrus rule. If someone comes by I'll just tell them it was me using your wand because I lost mine." he replied. Harry nodded, "Thanks dad!" he replied. Harry hugged Sirius and he disapparated. He flew back up with the case. Some of the kids were in shock, "That was Sirius Black!" said one. Harry smiled, "Yeah so. Hes my godfather. And hes innocent." he replied. One looked at him, "How would you know? He turned the Potters in and blew up a street full of muggles." said Marken. Harry frowned, "I would know because, hes my godfather. Now are we going to play." he asked them. They all nodded, "Yeah OK what are the teams. What is your position?" Marken asked. "I'm a Seeker, Rons a Keeper and Ginny is a Chaser. Hermione is a er...what are you Hermione?" he asked. Hermione sighed, "I'm surprised you didn't get in trouble for doing magic. I can be beater." she replied. Harry rolled his eyes, "Dad said he'd cover for me." he replied. Hermione put her hands on her hips. "Save it Hermione!" Harry said glaring at her. He turned back to the group of kids, "So we just need two chasers and another beater." Harry replied. Marken smiled, "Well I can be your chaser along with Carmen,and Draken can be the beater." he replied. Harry nodded and smiled, "OK how bout the other team?" he asked. Marken smiled, "Dannia is a seeker.(Harry glanced at her real quick and her broom.) Taylor will be the keeper, Josh, Danny, and Ryan will be the chaser, and Lindsay and Jacob will be the beaters. Hows that?" he asked. Harry nodded, "Sounds great! You can be team A and we will be team B." Harry said. They nodded, "Sounds good." he replied. Harry nodded and flew up with his team. He quickly survayed the other team and smiled, "OK I have an idea if you wanna listen." he asked. Looking at Ron and Hermione argue. "Were listening." Ron replied. Harry rolled his eyes, and gave them pointers. He looked back at Dannia who kept grinning madly at him. She was alittle chubbier than Harry and she had a Nimbus Two thousand. A Firebolt 6000 will whipe the floor with the Nimbus. Harry smiled, "OK, Ready!" he yelled. Just then a bunch of kids came over and sat and started watching. Harry smiled, and pointed his wand at the balls. "Releaseo!" he yelled. They balls flew up in the air. Harry seen the snitch and it was out of site. Harry smiled as he flew around watching Ginny pass it back and forth. Just then Ryan stole the Quaffle. He went to score and Ron caught it just in time. Harry smiled, "Rons not too bad." he told himself. The game went on for several minutes. Harry could tell Dannia had no idea where the snitch was. Harry had a small eye on it. Just then he looked down and seen Sirius and Remu sitting there watching. Harry ducked real quick to miss a bludger. Harry smiled and flew in the air. Half hour went by and the score was 20-20. He flew around smiling as Dannia taled him. Harry knew where the snitch was. He was just giving everyone the satifactory of scoring. Finally an hour went by and the score was 50-40 the other team in the lead. Harry decided it was almost time to grab the snitch. He raced to the end where he seen it. Dannia followed, she had a hard time keeping up because the regular Nimbus only goes 110 miles an hour. Harry grinned. He looked over as Ginny scored a two goals and making the score, 60-60. Harry decided to hold off and pull up. Just then Dannia seen it and started for it. Harry shook his head and dived past her. Both of there hands reached out for the wings snitch. Harry grabbed just before her. Harry smiled brightly as he flew away from her. That made the score 60- 210. The team smiled brightly and hooted. Harry flew to the ground with Ginny, ROn and Hermione. Marken stopped at the bottom and smiled, "Great game er...whats your name? You never told me?" he asked. Harry glanced at Sirius uneasily then looked over, "Harry Potter." he replied. Markens mouth fell open. "Wow! I played Quidditch with Harry Potter. Thats unbelievable." he replied in shock. Just then the rest of the kids came down and smiled. They all did the eye flick up toward the scar. Harry was getting slightly irratated. He just smiled, "Well hope we can play some other time." he replied. Marken nodded, "Of course. Why didn't you tell me your name in the first place?" he asked. Harry shrugged, "Never thought about it." he said. They said goodbye to new friends. While Sirius and REmus were talking to Harry . Some of the kids were looking at Harry in awe and Ron. Some were eyeing the both of them, wanting to know where they lived. Ginny and Hermione scowled. Harry and Ron couldn't help but laugh. They all flew home together. Harry sat down and sighed, "Man, what time is it?" he asked not realizing he had a new watch. Ginny grinned and grabbed Harrys wrist, "Nine thirty." she replied. Harry smiled and laid down on the blue sofa. "That was fun." Harry said exhausted. Ron nodded, "Yes we beat the pants off of them." Ron replied. Hermione smiled, "I didn't do that good though." she replied. Harry laughed, "No you almost hit me with a bludger." Harry replied. Ron laughed, "Its OK Herm. Not everyones cut out for it. Lot of people prefer watching." he replied. "Like me!" Remus replied coming in and sitting down in one of the chairs. Sirius came in and kicked Harrys feet. Harry raised them up so Sirius could sit back down. Harry put his feet back down on Sirius who smiled, "Using me as a foot rest now are ya?" he asked. Harry laughed, "Yep!" he replied. They sat there talking Remus and Ron got into a playful argument about the Chudley Cannons. Hermione and Ginny were whispering to each other. Harry laughed, "Thanks for the best day ever dad." he replied. Siris smiled and messed Harrys hair up even more, "No problem son, Happy Birthday." he replied. Harry smiled and hugged Sirius tightly. Then sat back down. He looked at Ginny who was smiling brightly at him. Harry didn't know why but he had a different feeling about her for some reason. They stayed up talking for about another hour together. Harry yawned, "I'm tired, I am going to go to bed." he replied getting up. He hugged Sirius and went upstairs by himself. He sighed as he entered his room., he grabbed a pair of pajamas and headed into the bathroom. He looked down at the bathtub and noticed the jet skees on them. He smiled and ran the bath water. He was so tired that every muscle ached in his body. He had a long day of flying and racing. He jumped into the water when it was full and turned on the jets. They came pelting out as Harry placed his feet on the bubbling jets. He smiled and laid back and relaxed.  
  
Downstairs Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus, and Sirius were talking. "Is Harry all right?" Ginny asked. Sirius nodded, "I think its just been a big day for him. Hes never had so much fun. He was allowed to act like a kid for once." Sirius replied smiling. Ron nodded, "Those muggles were awful too him. They made him do everything. They were lazy gits." Ron replied. Hermione nodded, "Yeah, they don't realize that Harry actually made them safe." she replied.  
  
Sirius sighed, "I think hes also trying to sink in the fact that hes Heir of the Phoenix." he pointed out. Hermione nodded, "Yeah, you could tell he changed the subject quite quickly." she said. Ginny shrugged, "Maybe he just wanted to think by himself about it." she replied. SIrius smiled, "Well you kids better be going to bed. You still got the rest of the summer about ya." he replied. They nodded and headed upstairs. They heard the bath going in Harrys room. "Hes probably relaxing. I would be too if I found out I was the heir and played a game of Quidditch all in one day." he replied going into his room. Remus bid them goodnight and went into the guest room. Hermione and Ginny told Ron bye and went into there rooms. Ron sighed and went into Harrys room and laid on the extra bed that was put in.  
  
Harry finally got out of the tub and dressed he realized he forgot a t shirt. He sighed as he put his glasses back on. He walked out into the hall with his hair wet and no shirt on. Just then Ginny came out and bumped right into him. Harry immediately helped her up, "You OK Gin? Watch where your going." he replied. She smiled and looked at him. He looked so good with no shirt on and wet hair. "I'm sorry Harry." she said softly. "Its OK just be careful. I don't want you too get hurt." he replied. She smiled, "Happy Birthday Harry." she replied. Before he knew it she kissed him right on the lips. Harry felt a tingling sensation go straight through him. He held her close and kissed her softly. He couldn't believe it. His first kiss on his birthday. When he pulled away she was red in the face.  
  
"I think your turning the same color as your hair." he replied. She giggled, "Well I better get to bed." she replied. Harry nodded and before she pulled away he grabbed her again and started kissing her softly. She smiled and they parted seperate rooms. Harry laid on his bed smiling. He looked up at the night sky. "Everythings going just perfectly." he told the stars and fell asleep immediately on the dot.  
  
The next few days went by fast. Harry and Ginny met in secret together. They would meet in the den and start talking. They were getting really close and it was getting very hard to hide there feelings for one another.  
  
"Ginny, I believe we should tell Ron and them." Harry replied one night with his arms around ehr. She nodded, "WHat do we say?" she asked. Harry looked at her and kissed her soft lips. "I don't know maybe we can talk to him together. Thats the only way were going to be able to keep him calm." Harry replied. Ginny nodded, "That sounds good Harry. I guess its the only plan we have." she replied. Harry nodded and kissed her softly again. It was nearing two in the morning when they went upstairs and snuck into the rooms and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning was the day before they went to Diagon Alley. It was nearing the twentieth of August when they finally sat down in Harrys room. Ginny and Harry on one side and Hermione and Ron on the other. Harry was nervous as can be about this and Ginny wasn't.  
  
"So what are we going to do today?" Ron asked. Harry smiled, "Er....I don't know but I want to talk to you guys." he replied. Ron looked at Harry for a moment, "OK, what about?" he asked. Harry looked at Ginny who smiled, "Ron, Harry and I have been seeing each other." she blurted out. Ron stood there stunned and Hermione smiled brightly, "Really! Thats wonderful! Ron do you think we should tell them?" she asked. Ron was too busy being stunned. Hermione sighed, "RON!" she said bumping him. Ron looked a little upset. "Ginny your just a little girl! Harry your my best friend. This can't happen." he replied crossing his arms. Ginny stood up, "Ron Weasley don't tel me what I can and can't do. I'm not some little girl no more! Stop treating me like I'm just a little girl because your only a year older than me." Ginny replied crossing her arms. Sirius and Remus were on the other side listening and snickering, "Remember those days?" Remus asked. Sirius smiled, "How could I not. James almost gave me a black eye." he replied. Remus laughed, "I watched the whole thing." he replied.  
  
"Harry..why her?" he asked. Harry sighed, "Ron, shes the only one whos seen me for me. I mean Cho only seen me as famous! Along with everyone else. Ginny hasn't, we've been spending a lot of time together lately." he rpelied. Ron looked confused, "How we never seen you?" he asked. Harry smiled, "Duh! Thats the point. We kept it a secret for a long time. We finally got the courage up to tell you. You should be happy for us instead of acting the way your acting." Harry replied defiantely. Hermione sighed, "I'm very happy for you guys. Ron and I have been seeing each other also." she replied. Harry smiled, "See Ron we are happy for you. Why can't you be happy for us?" he asked. Ron didn't say much for a while. Then he looked at Harry, "Fine, I guess is shes going to be with someone, I'd rather it be you than anyone else. I know you won't hurt her. And if you do remember there are a bunch of brothers here." he replied smiilng. Harry smiled and gave Ron five, "Promise Ron shes in good hands." he replied. Ron nodded, "I know now lets go do something today!" Ron replied. Hermione nodded, "I got an idea how about a movie?" she asked. Harry smiled, "That sounds good to me." he said. Ginny got up and grabbed Harrys hand.  
  
They headed downstairs where they seen Sirius and Remus talking about the Order of the Phoenix. Harry smiled, "Dad, can you take us too the muggle movies?" he asked. Sirius smiled, "Sure, whats playing?" he asked. Harry shrugged, "i don't know. But Ron and Ginny has never been there." he replied. Sirius smiled, "OK get ready and we'll leave. I have some muggle money. But I don't know the difference in it." he replied. Harry laughed, "We'll show you." he replied and they ran back upstairs. Remus was the only one who noticed the hand holding.  
  
"Padfoot Ol' pal. I believe Harry is in love." he replied. Sirius smiled, "You know Moony I think you might be right." he said happily.  
  
Upstairs in his room he looked in his closet. "Do you think we should wear muggle clothes?" he asked. Ron smiled, "Yeah I don't ant to get stared at." Ron said. Harry nodded and grabbed a pair of black jeans and red silky shirt. He went into the bathroom to get changed. He prefered robes by a long shot, but like Rno said he didn't want to be stared at. He tried to flatten his hair again. Which didn't do anything more than flop back to where it was. "Stubborn." he muttered walking out of the bathroom. Ginny came out smiling.  
  
"You look pretty." he replied kissing her cheek. She giggled, "You look good too." she replied. Ginny was wearing a blue mini skirt and a white tank top. Harry took her hand and knocked on Rons room, "Can me and Gin come in?" he asked. "No because I'm coming out." Ron replied opening the door. Harry smiled, "OK well lets go. Where Hermione?" he asked. "I'm right here." she replied walking out. Ron smiled and took her hand, "You look pretty Herm." Ron replied kissing her forhead. She smiled and winked at Harry. They walked downstairs where Remus and Sirius were waiting on the four kids.  
  
"Ready love birds?" he asked. Ginny, Hermione, and Ron went three shades of red. Harry laughed, "Yes," he replied. They all hopped into Sirius's car and they headed out of the neigborhood to the theater at top speed. Sirius smiled, "The muggles will be able to notice the car now. Because I'm dropping you kids off." Sirius replied. Harry laughed, "Well as long as we don't get a speeding ticket." Harry replied. Remus laughed, "Whats that?" he asked. Hermione giggled, "Where the police catch you for speeding to fast. Its illegal." she replied. Remus looked at him, "Its illegal to go fast? Thats crazy." he replied. Hermione and Harry laughed. They were the only ones who knew anything at all about muggles.  
  
They arrived at the large theater and all four got out. Sirius smiled, "Tell me what your going to see and I'll come get you." he replied. Harry nodded and ran up to the board too see what was playing.  
  
"How about the Ron and I choose a movie than the girls?" Harry suggested. They nodded, "Sounds good." Hermione replied. They scanned the movies for a few minutes, "Dang the good ones we need Sirius to get us into." Ron replied. Harry nodded, "Lets go see? I would like to see "Panic Room." Harry replied. They nodded and walked over to Sirius and Remus, "Dad, we want to see Panic Room. Its a scary movie but we need you to give us permission." he replied. Sirius looked at them, "Well you have my permission." he replied. Harry laughed, "It don't work like that. You have to go up and tell them we are allowed to watch it." he replied. Sirius smiled, "There going to think I'm loony in a pair of robes." he rpelied getting out. Remus laughed, "Oh the joys of parenting." he replied. Sirius walked up with the kids to the theater booth where the woman eyed him strangely. "Er..yeah I'm giving hte children here permission to see Panic Room?" he replied. The girl looked at him, "And who are you?" he asked. Sirius smiled, "This is my son and daughter." he rpelied pointing to Hermione and Harry. The lady looked for a moment, "And who are these two's parents." she replied snobbily. "I am. Sirius you having problems here?" Remus asked. Sirius smiled, "No just trying to let the kids see a scary movie is all." he rpelied. Remus smiled and said, "Yeah my two kids want to see it as well." he rpelied. The woman just nodded,m "Very well." she replied. Sirius held up his finger, "One moment." he rpelied. He retreated Harry back. "OK,what other movie?" he asked.Harry smiled and looked at Ginny and Hermione who were looking at the wall of films. "How bout Toy Story two." Giny suggested. Hermione nodded, "Sounds good." They turned around and told them. Harry pointed at the movie it would cost. Sirius smiled, "OK I'll be here at eight to pick you kids up." he replied. "Bye Dad!" Harry replied. Hermione giggled, "Yeah bye Dad!" she replied. Sirius laughed, "Yeah Ok bye!" he replied. Ginny and Ron nodded, "Bye Daddy Remus!" he called. Remus went three shades of red and laughed.  
  
They headed into the theater and got popcorn.  
  
"That lady was one snobby muggle." Ron replied shaking his head. Harry smiled, "Most of them are like that." he replied. They headed into the theater and sat at the back. Harry beside Ron and Ginny. Hermione beside Ron.When the movie started the girls had too hide there faces in the boys shirts. Ron was shocked at how they pulled the muggle movies off. Harry couldn't help but laugh. He held onto Ginny and kissed her forhead as she shrieked at a couple part. Ron leaned over, "How do they get away with just killing each other?" he asked. Harry laughed, "Its not real Ron. Its staged. Just like your guys's movies are staged. Thats a axe that guy has. Its probably rubber and when it hits that woman I believe fake blood comes out." Harry told Ron who made a face. "Muggles sure do ignore magic." he replied. Harry nodded and laughed. Ginny and Hermione stayed buried in Harry and Rons chest til it was over. They were leaving the theater laughing. The girls were in a frenzy, "That was an awful movie!" Ginny replied shuddering. Harry laughed and put his arm around Ginny, "Sorry Ginny. Its all fake though." he replied. Hermione shuddered as well, "I hated that movie. It was scary!" she replied grabbing Rons arm who smiled, "I thought it was gross but wicked." he replied. They laughed as they made there way into the next movie. Theys at in the back and waited for the movie to start. Ginny and Hermione were smiling and singing along with the music. Ron and Harry were laughing and whispering. Halfway through the movie Harry nodded off to sleep and had the strangest dream.  
  
"We need to find out what Dumbledores plans are! Or he'll ruin everythikng." said a very slick and icy voice. Wormtail nodded, "M.master, I could go to Hogwarts as an animagi and s..spy on Potter and his friends." he suggested. Voldemorts evil red eyes flashed and he smiled cruelly, "Really Wormtail. Your idea may not be too shaby. No one will see you. Your just a rat." Voldemort replied shrilly. Just then Lucius with another smaller person stepped forward. The small person had blond hair like Lucius, and cold grey eyes.  
  
"Master, my son Draco Malfoy." he replied. Voldemorts eyes flashed over to the boy who smiled with respect. "Is this the genuine wizard who wants to be a Deatheater?" he asked. Draco nodded, "I would be privaliged to take orders from you and get rid of Potter and his mudblood friends forever." Draco replied. Voldemort laughed, "I like you Draco. Your just as evil and cruel as your father. Come here so I can put the mark upon your arm. Then you may begin your first assignment for me." he replied. Draco stepped forward and pulled up his sleeve on the arm. Voldemort took his cold white hands and pressed hard against Dracos arm. He winced madly in pain. Just then smoke came out from under Voldemorts finger and started soaking into Dracos skin.It was painful but he was determined not to flinch. He closed his eyes at the pain.  
  
Just then Harry woke up with a start grabbing his scar. It was throbbing when Voldemort pressed his finger against Dracos skin. He looked at Ginny and Hermione who were laughing at the story. Ron was asleep like Harry. Harry sat back and decided to tell Sirius about this later.  
  
Soon the credits were going and they were getting up to leave. They walked to the entrance too see Sirius and Remu standing there in robes. Some people were staring at Sirius and Remus. Harry laughed and walked out with them, "Ready kids?" Sirius asked. Harry smiled, "Yes dad." he replied. They got into the car and headed back home. Ginny had her head on Harrys shoulder. But Harry had more things on his mind. He was staring out the window thinking about the dream he had just had in the theater. Did Draco Malfoy really become a Deatheater? He asked himself. Harry touched his scar and sighed. Sirius looked back quickly and seen Harry staring out the window in deep thought. They finally arrived home and got out of the car. Harry sighed as he got out with Ginny at his heels. They went in and Harry tapped Sirius on the shoulder. "I have to talk to you dad." he replied. Sirius looked worried and nodded, "You kids go in and watch TV. I'll be out with food in a moment." he replied. Harry walked into the kitchen with Sirius and sat down at a table. Sirius sat next to him, "Whats wrong?" he asked. Harry stared up at him. "Dracos a Deatheater. Wormtail is going to Hogwarts to spy." Harry replied flatly. Sirius's eyes got wide, "How do you know?' he asked. Harry told Sirius about the dream he had when he fell asleep. Sirius stood up, "We have to tell Dumbledore about this Harry. He can't enter that school. You'd think he would remember about the map." he replie.d Harry shrugged, "He is pretty stupid." Harry replied. Sirius nodded, "Thats the truth." he replied. Sirius sighed, "Well I'll go after I fix you kids something to eat." he replied. Harry smiled, "Tell Remus to go." he rpelied. SIrius nodded, "I'll do that. REMUS GET IN HERE!" he yelled. Remus came in, "You called?" he asked smiling. Sirius filled Remus in on what Harry was talking about and Remus's eyes flashed venumous and nodded, "I'll go to Dumbledore at once." he replied and left for the fire. Harry sighed and went into the living room where he seen Ginny and the rest watching the wizard news. "Whats going on?" he asked. "Shh!" Hermione replied. Harry sat down next to Ginny and looked at the TV.  
  
"Yesterday morning two wizards families of muggle born decent were murdered again. Fudge is still denying that He Who Must Not Be Named, is involved. How ever in a recent discussion with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore stated that He Who Must Not Be Named, is indeed back. Who too believe is a mystery. The Minister of Magic, Or one of the most Powerful Wizards ever. We heard from fudge the other day and he said that the sources he got the information on were unreliable. More news later." said the reporter. Just then it flicked to the weather. Harry sighed, "Fudge is a stupid git!" Harry yelled making Ginny and Ron jump. Hermoine nodded, "Your the most reliable source there is. Your the only one whos really ever came face to face with You Know Who and lived besides Dumbledore." Hermoine replied. Harry sighed, "Hes going to lose his job you watch." Harry replied. Hermione looked at Harry, "Whats going on?" she asked. Harry sighed, "Wait til Albus gets here." he replied. They nodded, "I still can't believe you call our Headmaster by his first name." Hermione replied shocked. Harry shrugged, "He told me too." he replied. Ron smiled, "Everything happens to you. You know that." he replied. Harrys hrugged and ignored this. Just then Albus Dumbledore appeared next to Harry with Remus and Sirius. "Harry I will do all I can too keep Peter out of the castle." he replied. Harry nodded, "Draco is a Deatheater. I seen him get the Dark Mark placed on his left arm. Thats when my scar started hurting. What are you going to do to keep Wormtail out of the castle?" he asked. Albus sighed, "I don't know. I don't know any specific charm except the fidelius charm. But that won't do any good." he replied. Hermione looked confused, "Harry what are you talking about? Draco Malfoy is a Deatheater?"she asked.Harry sighed and told them about the dream he had in the theater. Ron was furious and Ginny was shocked, she didn't know about Wormtail being scabbers. Hermione was completely shocked. They sat and talked for the next fifteen minutes about wormtail. Then Hermione spoke up, "The only spells around the castle really is for muggle protection right?" she asked. Dumbledore nodded, "You've read Hogwarts A History haven't you?" he asked. She nodded, Ron rolled his eyes, "Shes read it front to back." he simply said. Dumbledore grinned, "I have to go now. I will see you Harry soon. Sirius, Remus take care. Thank you for contacting me about it. Kids I will see you soon as well." he replied and with a pop he was gone.  
  
Harry sighed as he stood up,"I'm tired its late." he replied. They nodded, Harry hugged Sirius goodnight and headed upstairs. He was upstairs when Ginny followed, "You Ok?" she asked concerned. He smiled and kissed her softly, "Hey meet me outside tonight when Hermione goes too sleep. OK?" he replied. She smiled happily and nodded, "Want me too bring my swimsuit?" she asked. Harry nodded and kissed her softly again. "See you in a bit." he replied and retreated into his room. He sighed as he laid under the covers not changing. He would tell her tonight exactly how he felt. He was a little nervous.He turned over and seen Circe looking at him. He stared back, "Hi! Wheres Hedwig?" he asked in his mind to his Phoenix. "She went hunting." Circe replied. Harry smiled and stroked her wings, "You know I this may be the night I tell Ginny I love her." he told her. Circe looked back at him, "Thats good Harry, you deserve to love someone." she replied. Harry smiled, "Thanks girl." he replied. He turned over just before Ron came in and acted like he had fallen asleep. Ron sighed and crawled into bed after changing into his pajamas. Harry waited and waited to hear Rons snores. Finally a quarter til midnight Ron was fast asleep. Harry sighed and crept up silently. He pulled the drawer back and grabbed a pair of shorts and fluffy towel. He tip-toed out of the room and met Ginny on the way out. She was wearing a small robe over her suit. She smiled brightly. "Hey Harry, Hermione just fell asleep." she replied. Harry nodded, "Yeah same with Ron. I was waiting to hear him snore." he replied. She giggled as they snuck down the steps. They passed Sirius's room to hear him snoring. Harry laughed, "Is it me or am I the only guy who doesn't snore?" he asked. Ginny giggled, "I think your right." she said. They went outside and turned the lights on around the pool. Harry smiled, "Be right back. I am going to change." he replied running over to the bathhouse. Ginny smiled and sat by the pool waiting. Finally he emerged with a pair of black shorts and no shirt. She couldn't help but giggle silently while she watched him walk across the way to the pool. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her, "You ready too get in?" he asked. She nodded and stood up. She took off her robe and Harry couldn't help but stare at her. She was wearing a pink bikini. It really went with her hair. She sat down and put her foot in the water, "Oooh its cold." she replied softly. Harry nodded, "It'll get warm. He replied jumping in. He held out his hand and she blushed while taking it. He helped her into the pool. Harry kissed her softly as she put her arms around his neck while he held her in the pool. "I wanted to be a lone with you for awhile now." he replied. She nodded, "So have I Harry." she replied. Harry touched her lips with his gently. He kissed her so deeply and passionately they both felt it go straight through there spines. Harry held her for what seemed like twenty minutes straight while kissing her softly. He looked into her blue eyes and smiled, "Ginny, theres something I want to tell you." he replied while holding her waist. She smiled, "What is it?" she asked kissing him softly on the cheek and putting her head on his shoulder. He smiled and whispered softly in her ear, "I love you." he replied. She looked at him surprised and smiled, "I love you too Harry." she replied ever so softly and with that he held her tighter as he pressed his lips against hers. He leaned against the edge of the pool while kissing her. They made out for about an hour, then they played in the pool. Harry picked her up and put her on his shoulders then dropped her in the pool softly. She dunked him playfully. They laughed while each of them had a funny expression. Harry didn't know Sirius was watching them from his window and smiling. Harry got out of the pool and laughed. Ginny was in there near him, just as he jumped and splashed her. "AHH HARRY!" she squealed.  
  
Harry laughed "Sshh. I don't want Sirius too wake up." he replied kissing her softly. She giggled, "Sorry, you splashed me!" she replied playfully smacking him. He laughed, "Sorry." he said, "Will this make up for it?" he asked and kissed her ever so softly. SHe looked and nodded, "Of course. You know where my soft spot is." she replied kissing him back. Harry held her for a while. He smiled brightly as they played together. Soon it was nearing two in the morning. Ginny was starting to shiver slightly. He smiled as he helped her out of the pool. He took his towel and wrapped it around her and kissed her lips. She smiled, "Thanks Harry. I had a good time tonight." she replied kissing him back. Harry held her for a while and smiled, "I really do love you." he replied. She giggled, "Yeah I love you too." she said. Harry grabbed her robe and helped her put it on. He grabbed his robes and went into the bathroom house and slipped them on. He came back out and put his arm around Ginny as they walked back up to the house. He kissed her forhead and smiled, "So what are we going to tell people at school?" he asked. She smiled, "We can tell them the truth. I don't care what people think," she replied. Harry smiled and kissed her, "Thats my girl. I don't care neither. I just know how shy you are." he replied. She giggled, "I'm not that shy." she replied. Harry laughed quietly.  
  
He said goodnight and kissed her again and departed into his room. He laid down and stared up at the bewitched ceiling. He fell asleep very happy for a change. The next day SIrius woke them up at nine to go to Diagon Alley as usual. Harry sat up and smiled, he grabbed his glasses off the table and slipped them on. Ron looked at him, "Your still in your clothes from last night?" he replied yawning. Harry looked down, "Oops must have fell asleep with them on." he replied getting up and going to the dresser. Ron laughed, "You must have been tired." he replied. Harry nodded, "Still am." he replied. Ron sighed and got up and grabbed his robes as well. "You can use the bathroom across the Hall Ron." he replied dragging himself into the bathroom. He showered and got changed into his dark blue and green robes. He sighed as he stared himself once more in the bathroom mirror. He flattened his hair over his scar and walked out. He went downstairs smiling, "Morning Harry!" Ginny replied hugging him tightly. Harry smiled and kissed her cheek, "Morning Gin. Sleep well?" he asked grinning. She giggled, "Yeah." she replied. Sirius and Remus were in the kitchen fixing breakfast. Hermione and Ron hadn't came down yet. Harry looked around and seen no one. He kissed her deeply. She smiled, "Mmm minty!" she replied. Harry laughed, "Yep minty fresh!" he said grinning. They sat down and waited for the others. Soon Hermione and Ron came down. "Hey Harry!" Hermione replied sitting down next to Ginny. Ron smiled, "Morning!" he replied cheerfully. Harry laughed and nodded. Remus came into the room smiling, "You all ready to go to Diagon Alley?" he asked sitting down across from Harry. They all nodded while Sirius put there breakfast on there plates. Ginny sat there staring at it. "I'm too tired to eat." she replied. Harry smiled, "You have to eat something." he replied. She nodded and picked up a piece of bacon. Sirius was smiling, "Stayed out too late Ginny?" he asked. Ginny's eyes got big, "Er..no. I couldn't sleep last night." she replied lying. Sirius laughed and Harry blushed.  
  
They finished eating and decided to head to Diagon Alley. "Er.. I'm not using floo powder dad." Harry replied. Sirius looked at Harry, "How are you getting there?" he asked. Harry smiled, "Circe." he replied. Harry took his necklace and wrapped it in his palm tightly. Just then it glowed a bright white and they heard a spine tingling melody. Harry smiled as his red and gold bird flew down and got larger by the second. Sirius and the rest just stared in awe. Circe stopped and looked at Harry, "Ready to get on?" she asked. Harry nodded, "See you at Diagon Alley." Harry replied. They nodded, "Harry be careful." Sirius replied. Harry nodded and climbed on Circe. Just then with a small pop they were outside and in the sky. Harry held onto Circe gold feathers, "Wow this is amazing." he told Circe. Circe smiled, "Where do you want to go?" she asked. Harry smiled, "Diagon Alley." he told her in his mind. She  
  
hummed a beautiful song and they went faster. They soared up through the clouds. It as so beautiful and cool out. He couldn't believe his luck riding on the back of a warm phoenix. Just then the swooped down over a brick wall and landed at the back of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry got off and she shrunk back to her normal size. "Stay with me Circe." he replied. She looked at him, "As you wish Harry." she replied. Harry stroked her soft feathers just then Sirius, Hermione, Ginny, Remus, and Ron came out the back of the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny ran up and hugged him, "Hey! How was it?" she asked. Harry nodded, "Much better than Floo Powder." he replied. Sirius laughed and ruffled his hair, "You got here just as fast as we did." he replied. Harry nodded, Ron came over, "Is Circe staying?" he asked. Harry nodded, "Yeah, I was told to take her everywhere." he replied. Ron nodded, "Well lets go get our stuff." he replied taking Hermiones arm. Remus tapped the bricks and Diagon Alley appeared behind the brick wall. Harry smiled as they started down the cobblestoned street. He smiled, "I all ready bought all my stuff the day dad came and got me." he replied. "Well we need to get our stuff." he replied. Harry nodded as they headed toward Florish and Blotts first. Harry entered a second time smiling as he walked over looking at the Quidditch books. Ginny smiled, "I'll be back Harry, I'm going to get my books." she replied and she kissed his cheek and left. Remus and Sirius came up to Harry,"You see anything you want?" Sirius asked. Harry smiled, "No, I have about twenty books now. I think I got all of them." he replied smiling. Sirius smiled, "Well if you see anything you want don't hesitate to ask." he replied. Harry nodded, "Remus are you teaching at Hogwarts this year?" he asked. Remus nodded, "Yes, but not Defense Against the Dark Arts. I will be teaching Care OF Magical Creatures." he replied. Harry smiled, "Who will our DADA teacher be?" he asked curiously. Remus shrugged, "I don't know. You'll just have to see." Remus replied smiling. Harry grinned and nodded, "OK I'll except that." he replied. Remus and Sirius laughed, "Just like James." Sirius replied. Finally Hermione, Ron, and Ginny came back with there school books. Harry thought Ginny was going to fall. Harry laughed and took some of the load for her, "Wow there really weighing us down. I had nine new books." Harry replied. Hermione was grinning from ear to ear, "Yes, we have more classes, I believe its more defense classes." she replied. Ron rolled his eyes, "Great more homework!" he replied sarcastiacally. They went to the Potion ingrediants shop, Madam Malkins for new robes, and the Owl Imporium to pick up some more owl treats for Hedwig. They decided to stop by the ice cream shop for a sundae. They were sitting outside under an embrella when they heard a mass explosion and screams. Just then they seen a puff of red smoke and several figures emerged with black cloaks and wands. They were shooting spells every which way. Harry grabbed Ginny and forced her back into the ice cream shop. Ron did the same with Hermione. Sirius and Remus came along. SIrius went white, "You kids stay put!" he said nervously. Harry nodded, People were screaming and crying. Harry heard kids and then the deatheaters laughter. Harry couldn't stand just standing there. Remus got up, "I'm going to check the condition." he replied walking out. Harry watched out the window as Remus walked out into the street. He had his wand out. He pointed it to a deatheater, "Whats going on!?" He demanded. Just then a Deatheater raised his wand too Remus's back, "Crucio!" He shouted. Remus's body errupted with piercing pain. He started screaming and fell to the ground. Harry shook out of Sirius's graspe, "I have to do something!" he yelled. Just then he released Circe who flew in the air and started playing her song. Harry rushed out too where Remus is, "You OK Remus?" he asked nervously. Remus was still withering with pain. Harry pointed his wand, "Finite Incantantem!" Harry shouted and the curse ended, but Remus was sweating with pain on the ground. Harry tried to get him up but just as he did a wand was drawn at his heart. Harry looked up and seen Lucius Malfoys cold gray eyes. "My Master will reward me beyond all others!" he hissed coldly. Harry stared back at the cold tall man in the black cloak, "Lucius!" Harry hissed, Lucius smiled evilly, "Yes, Potter it is. COme with me now! My master will be more than pleased to see you." he spoke icily. Harry glared back at Lucius, he had to think of something hold him off somehow. "Lucius I will never come with you!" Harry shot back. Just as Lucius was about to mutter a curse Harrys green eyes got brighter and brighter by the second. This stunned Lucius. Harry didn't know how he was doing it but he was glad he was doing it. Just then he heard the spine tingling song of his phoenix. Harrys eyes were glowing by this time and Lucius was stuttering and staring at the same time. Just then Harrys eyes got so bright that a bright beam shot out and threw Lucius Malfoy fifty feet in the air. He landed on the cobblestoned pavement in a heap. Harry glared at him with strange fury. Lucius looked up and gasped, "It can't be!" he said and disapparated. Just then all the Deatheaters were forced to disapparate. Harry quickly looked down as Remus came back to a concious state, "Harry! You all right! What happened, I was just waking up and I seen a bright green beam." he replied looking at Harry who was looking down, "I...I don't know Remus. I don't know what happened." he rpelied. He glanced up, Remus gasped, "Must be one of your powers." he rpelied. Harry nodded and looked down again. Soon people were emerging and muttering. Remus got up, "keep your eyes closed we're apparating home." he replied. Harry nodded as he flipped the switch on his watch and apparated instantly back at his house. Remus followed. A couple minutes later, Ginny, Harry, and Ginny fell out of the fireplace. Sirius just apparated. They all ran over to Harry who had his eyes closed, "Harry whats going on?" Sirius asked. Harry shrugged, "I don't know what happened. Lucius Malfoy was ready to kill me I think and my eyes they went bright green. Unlike any other color. There burning with heat so I know there still like that." he rpelied. Just then he heard a faint pop. It was Albus Dumbledore. Ginny ran over and sat by Harry, "I'm so glad your all right. You gave me such a fright!" she replied. Hugging him. Harry held her with his eyes still closed. "Dumbledore sat down in the arm chair. He looked at Harry then said, "Look at me." he replied. Harry slowly lifted his head up. Everyone but Remus and Albus gasped, "Your eyes Harry!" Hermione shrieked. Harry nodded, "I threw Malfoy fifty feet in the air." Harry replied. Dumbledore actually smiled, "Thats one of your rare powers Harry. You can defend yourself with your eyes. Just like a phoenix can." he rpelied. Harry nodded just hten CIrce appears and perches on Harrys shoulder. Harry patted her head, "Good girl Circe." he said. She kewed. Harry looked up, "When wil this go away? How will I control it?" he asked. Dumbledore smiled, "You will learn to control it with time. I have bad news. With your power shown to Malfoy, they may suspect your more powerful than what they believed. I don't believe they think your the heir yet. But its a matter of time before they find out. Especially when you have a phoenix yourself." he replied. Harry nodded. Just then Circe jumped off Harrys shoulder and landed on his left arm. She did something very strange. She leaned her head against his upper left arm, just when she did this, a gold and red light glowed from Circes head to Harrys arm. Harry felt all warm and tingly feeling. It stung a little bit but it was a warm tingly feeling like when your foot falls asleep. They all watched in silence as Circe did this. After about five minutes she pulled away. Harrys arm felt so warm. He slowly raised up the sleeve of his robe to reveal a red and gold Phoenix on his upper arm. Dumbledore smiled and the rest gasped, "Harry what is that?" Ron asked looking at the mark. Harry shrugged, Dumbledore smiled, "Thats a Phoenix Mark. NOtice its in the same place as a Dark Mark would be? This is the proof that Harry is the truth Heir of the Phoenix. That will be on there for the rest of your life." Dumbledore replied. Sirius and Remus came over and sat down. Harry ran his hand across his arm, it was real hot the mark was. Sirius looked up, "I can't believe this. James had a mark like this. I just thought it was a tattoo. I didn't know this meant he was the Heir." Sirius replied. Remus nodded, "Yeah I've seen that mark before on him as well." Remus replied wincing a bit. Harry looked at Circe, "Can you do anything about Remus's pain?" he asked. Circe looked at him, "You can Harry, all you have to do is take your hands and put it over Remus's chest about an inch from touching it." she said. Harry nodded, "Come here Remus." he replied. Remus looked at him, and scotted over. Harry took his hands and placed then an inch from his chest and closed his eyes, just then Remus's chest and Harrys arms glowed a rich red, Harrys arms felt energy flow from then to his hands to the tip of his fingers and out into Remus's chest. Remus closed his eyes as he felt all his muscles soften and relax. When Harry pulled away everyone was amazed, Harry though was exhausted, he laid down on Ginnys lap. "That took some energy." he replied. Remus looked at him, "Thank you Harry. My muscles feel much better. Albus is that part of the powers Harry has?" he asked. Dumbledore nodded, "Yes he had healing powers. When he first uses them, his energy will drain but he will get used to it and it won't drain his energy so much." he replied. Hermione looked for a moment, "How did Harry know he could do that?" she asked. Harry looked at her, "I asked Circe if she could heal Remus and she told me I could. She told me how to do it." Harry replied sighing. Ron was shocked, "Wow Harry, thats amazing. It really is." he replied. Harry nodded, "Yeah, what does this Mark do?" he asked Albus who smiled while sitting there. "It tells you Harry when danger is near. You also get the healing energy from that mark." he replied. Harry nodded he was so exhausted he didn't know how much longer he could keep his eyes open. "Harry you will learn to control your powers and use them. I will help you Remus, Sirius and a few others will help you Harry. We need to teach you and defend you for the worst." he replied. Harry nodded, "I'm tired, I want to go to sleep now." he replied. Dumbledore nodded, "I best be off, I need to send a few owls. Harry I will see you on the thirty first." he replied. Harry nodded and he disapparated. Harry sighed and closed his eyes, it felt so good closing his eyes. He soon fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Sirius looked up, "I'm glad your all right Remus!" He said patting him on the back. Remus nodded, "I could have killed Harry for running out. Why did you let him?" He asked Sirius.  
  
"Hes much too strong for me. I had a grip on him and he broke free when he saw you got hit with that curse. You should have seen his eyes. They went a bright green!" he replied nodded, "I was unconcious for a while. That cur se is awful." he replied. Hermione nodded, "Harry felt that curse, I think thats why he ran out to help you. He knew how bad that curse is." she replied. She ran out of the room for a moment and grabbed a book and came back down and sat on the couch next to Ron.  
  
"Harrys tough, I don't think I could handle some of the stuff on his back." Ron replied shaking his head. Ginny was running her fingers through Harrys hair and smiling, she looked up, "Hes the best person for being the Heir. He has a pure heart, and a kind soul." she replied. Sirius nodded, "Yep, he went through a lot of sh!t and he remained the same person. He doesn't let fame go to his head." Sirius replied. They all nodde dand sat and talked. Hermione was busy searching through a book. Ron looked at her, "What are you reading?" asked. Hermione smiled, "I'll tell you soon. Not yet." she replied. Ron rolled his eyes, "Shouldn't have asked." he replied. Sirius and Remus smiled, "Well I am going to fix lunch. I'll call you in when its done." Sirius said getting up. Sirius looked at Remus, "Maybe you should lay down. That curse can really make you tired." he replied. Remus shook his head, "No Harry gave me my energy back. Too bad it drained him. Poor little fellow." he replied looking at Harry who was fast asleep. Sirius smiled, "He had too do it sometime. That will happen but he'll get used to it. Don't worry." Sirius replied as he retreated into the kitchen with Remus following. Ginny looked at Ron, "I wonder how long he'll be out?" she asked. Ron shrugged, "Don't wake him. He must be exhausted he gave his energy to Professor Lupin." he replied. Ginny sighed, "I wasn't going to wake him. I was just wondering so he could eat." she said annoyed.  
  
Harry didn't awake til later that evening around five. He got up groggily and sighed, Everyone was in the dinning room eating. He got up and stumbled, his legs felt like marshmallows. He walked slowly into the dinning room. Sirius looked at him, "You OK son?" he asked. Harry nodded and sat next to Ginny who hugged him, "Your up!" she replied. Harry hugged her back. He smiled and looked at Remus, "How you feel Remus?" he asked. Remus grinned, "I feel much better thank you Harry." he replied. Harry smiled, just then Circe flew threw and landed on his shoulder. He looked at her, "Wants some broccoli?" he asked. She looked at him, "Sure! Your weak. You need to eat and lay back down." she replied. He nodded and gave her some broccoli bits. She ate them happily and flew back upstairs. Harry ate while listening to the rest talk. After dinner Harry was so tired he had to lay back down. He told them all goodnight again and went upstairs. He seen Hedwig and gave her some bacon bits, "Haven't seen you in a while." he said. She looked at him, "I've been hunting." she replied. Harry smiled, "Good girl!" he replied stroking her feathers. He changed his clothes real quick and crawled into the bed. It felt so comfortable. He nodded off with in minutes. The next few days went by quickly, Harry's energy came back and he was swimming with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny in the pool. Harry took Ginny's hands and pushed her in the pool but not before she grabbed Hermione who fell in also.  
  
"Harry!" she shrieked. Harry laughed, Ron was standing there the whole time laughing, "Get in!" Harry said. Ron laughed and jumped in splahing the others. "Not that way." Harry said shaking his head. Ron laughed, "Oops." he replied. The raced down the end of the pool and back. They got a beachball and hit it back and forth with a game of volleyball.  
  
Soon the summer days were coming to an end. The best summer Harry ever had besides the day at Diagon Alley were soon over. It was the night before the thirty first. The day he had the meeting. Harry was nervous too the core. He had no idea what he was going to say, or how people will react when they find out Harry was the Heir. What if they didn't believe him? He had the Mark to prove it. He couldn't imagine himself making the biggest decisions right in front of all his professors that were so much older. Harry was laying on the bed when Sirius came in and sat down, "Ready for tomorrow?" he asked. Harry shook his head, "I really can't see giving all my professor and my headmaster orders." Harry replied.  
  
Sirius sighed and patted Harrys chest fatherly. "You'll get use to it. You just have to remember in those meetings they aren't your professors. You are too call all of them by there first names. Minerva, Severus.."  
  
"Snape will be there? He..he can't be?" Harry replied with wide eyes. Sirius nodded, "He sure is there. He has to respect you now." he replied. Harrys mouth fell open. "That won't happen. He hates me. He absolutely loathes me!" Harry replied. Sirius laughed, "Yeah well he will have to respect you and get along with you. He has to get along with me when were in that room. Its orders from the phoenix." Sirius replied. Harry nodded, "I'm always civil with him. Hes the one whose not civil." Harry replied shaking his head. Sirius laughed, "Well its late. You better get some sleep we have to leave at nine in the morning. Remus will be here with the other three. Goodnight Harry." he replied. Harry smiled and hugged Sirius, "Night dad." he replied. Sirius smiled brightly and walked out. Harry laid down and stared up at the ceiling. Just when Ron came in smiling, "Hey Harry! Tomorrows the meeting isn't it?" he asked.  
  
Harry nodded, "I'm really going to feel weird calling my teachers by there first name. Even Snape I have to call him by his first name." Harry replied.  
  
Ron made a disgusted face, "Ulgh, Snapes there. But wasn't he a deatheater?" he asked.  
  
Harry nodded, "I don't know his story. You'd think the phoenix would see right through Snape. Maybe the phoenix knows something we don't." Harry replied.  
  
Ron nodded, "Must be or the phoenix is a little nuts." he replied.  
  
Harry laughed, "I don't think thats it. I think Snape is on the good side. He risked his life incredibly. I mean if Voldemort even knew Snape was even on our side he would have killed him." Harry replied. Ron flinched and nodded, "Your right." he replied.  
  
Harry nodded and told Ron goodnight. He dozed off to the sound of the crickets.  
  
The next morning Harry was shaken awake about eight in the morning. "Harry!" whispered a voice. Harry grunted, "Harry!" said the voice again. He opened one blurry eye, "Harry!" said the voice a little louder, Harry opened his second blurry eye. Sirius laughed, "Get up sleepy head!" he replied giving Harry his glasses. He slipped them on and sat up, "I'm up." he replied groggily.  
  
Sirius laughed, "Better not fall asleep now." he replied. Harry nodded, "O..OK." Harry said yawning. Sirius laughed, "Wear something nice, and hurry downstairs." he replied and left.  
  
Harry sighed and got up. He walked over to his closet. He grabbed his black and white robes. They were his favorite outside of the gold and red ones which needed to be washed. He went into the bathroom and took a quick shower and dressed. He opened the door and walked past the girls room. Harry smiled and grabbed a piece of parchment and quill and wrote.  
  
-Dear Ginny,  
  
Good morning beautiful. This is just in case I don't get home before you wake. Love you lots. I'll miss you.  
  
Love always Harry  
  
He smiled and folded it. He slipped into her room and smiled as she was wrapped up in the pink covers. He slid the note next to her and kissed her cheek softly. He snuck back out closing the door behind him. He headed downstairs to the kitchen where only Sirius was at. Harry smiled and sat down,  
  
"Nice robes Harry!" he rpelied smiling.  
  
Harry grinned, "Yeah I wore these the day you adopted me. Its one of my favorite outfits as well." he replied smiling.  
  
SIrius grinned, "Nice. We better hurry times running short." he replied.  
  
Harry nodded and drank down his pumpking juice. Sirius sat toast and bacon on his plate. Harry smiled and ate four pieces of toast and three strips of bacon. He took two strips of bacon and two pieces of toast and ran upstairs and gave the bacon to Hedwig and toast to Circe who climbed his shoulder and ate it. Harry went downstairs with her.  
  
Sirius looked up, "Oh yeah you also need to bring her." he replied smiling.  
  
Harry nodded, "I thought I was suppose to." he replied. Sirius finished his toast and stood up grabbed his wand and stuffed them in his pockets. He walked over to Harry. "OK Harry hold onto me. All right?" he asked  
  
Harry nodded and held onto Sirius. Just then they went into the whirlwind of apparation. They finally landed in a long hallway with red carpet.  
  
Harry smiled, "Wow where are we?" he asked. Sirius smiled, "The Phoenix Lair." he replied.  
  
Harry nodded, Circe sat perched on Harrys shoulder. Sirius went over to the big gold statue of the phoenix at the side of the hall and said, "Xineohp!" Just then the statue moved to the side and inside was a beatiful white light of a hall.  
  
They entered and walked up a flight of steps and stopped at another door. "This Harry tells you if your pure or not." he replied. He ran his hand under a pure white light above a small statue of an angel. It made a ringing noise. Sirius smiled, "That sound means your good." he replied. Harry nodded and did the same thing. It rang immediately. Then a door opened behind the angel opened, Harry entered that room and he was amazed at the way it looked.  
  
The room was gold and red all the way around. The front had six chairs around a hight table. In the middle was a bigger chair. In front of them were two podiums. One gold and the other red. Then behind them podium about two meters where twelve gold and red seats that sparkled. There were no windows. Harry felt he was high above something, he didn't know what. He was fascinated by it.  
  
Harry smiled, "Wow where exactly are we? Like what country if you call it that." he asked confused. Sirius smiled, "I don't know. No one knows. Not even the heir." he replied. Harry nodded, "I guess they have to keep it safe from people. But how do we get hear if we don't know where to go?" he asked. Sirius smiled, "We know its the Phoenix Lair. When we apparate thats what we say." he replied. Harry nodded, "OK." he replied. Harry checked his watch, "We're fifteen minutes early." he replied. Sirius nodded, "They'll be here." he replied. Harry nodded and looked around the room then back at Sirius, "They don't know about me yet do they?" he asked. Sirius looked at Harry, "No not yet. They don't even know your coming." Sirius replied. Harry got a little nervous, "Great!" Harry said sarcastically. Sirius smiled and put his hand on Harrys shoulder. Just then Albus Dumbldore entered a side room with, Professor Snape, Professor Mcgonagall, and Hagrid. They all stopped except Dumbledore who smiled, "Welcome Harry! Sirius!" he replied. Harry nodded nervously, Snape walked up quickly, "Whats the meaning of this?" he asked sternly. Dumbledore smiled, "Calm down Severus and I will tell you all." he replied with his eyes twinkling. Hagrid was confused but he walked over to Harry.  
  
"Arry! Ow are ye? What ye doin here?" he asked his eyes beaming. Harry hugged Hagrid, "I'm fine, I believe Albus will tell you." he replied. Snape snapped, "Its Professor Dumbledore Potter!" he said glaring at Harry. Dumbledore smiled, "No Severus its Albus." he replied. Snape looked abashed. Professor Mcgonagall smiled warmly, more warm than at school, "Hello Mr. Potter." she replied. Harry nodded, "Hello Professor Mcgonagall." he replied. Harry looked up, "Er.. dad where do I sit?" he asked. Sirius smiled as the rest stared at Sirius. Dumbledore smiled, "Well Harry you sit in the middle chair there Harry." he replied pointing to the top of the room where the six chairs were. Harry smiled uncomfortabley. Snape was shocked, "Albus thats where you sit. Not some child." he said firmly. Albus smiled, "Will you all please listen. Come on Harry, and Sirius lets all go and sit up there and get this meeting started." he replied. They nodded, Harry walked up with Hagrid and Sirius next to him. Harry sat down in the middle with Snape glaring at him and Mcgonagall was shocked. Dumbledore smiled, "Now first thing is first. You guys don't know this but I am NOT the Heir of the Phoenix." he replied. Everyone but Sirius's mouth fell open. "Hows that possible Albus?" Mcgonagall replied. Dumbledore smiled, "I have covered to keep Voldemort from going after the real Heir." he replied. Hagrid looked stunned, "Who is ther real Heir?" he asked. Dumbledore smiled, "Harry." he replied. Everyone stared at Harry, Sirius put an encouraging hand on his shoulder. Snape stood up, "This can not be. Potter, hes just a child!" he replied in shock. Just then Circe flew in and landed on Harrys shoulder and pocked at his left arm. "Ouch Circe." he replied. Harry looked at Circe, "What are you doing?" he asked in his mind. Circe looked at him, "Raise your sleeve up Harry. Its the proof." she replied. Harry nodded, "What did Potter just do?" Snape asked staring venumously at Harry. Dumbledore smiled, "He was talking to his phoenix. I can't talk to phoenix's or any other animal for that matter. Harry here can." he replied. Snape looked at Harry, "Thats not possible." he replied. Dumbledore smiled, "Yes it is Severus. His father was the Heir of the Phoenix before he died. I didn't even know until he was killed by Voldemort. Harry what did Circe say?" he asked. Harry looked at them, "To raise my left sleeve up." he replied. Dumbledore nodded and gestured for him to do this. Harry nodded and Circe jumped off and stared at Harrys arm as he slowly lifted the sleeve of his robes up all the way up to reveal the Phoenix Mark. They all were astonished. Snape was even astonished, "You..you are the Heir." he replied stunned. Harry nodded, "I didn't know til my birthday." Harry replied. Professor Mcgonagalls eyes were wide, "No wonder there was something special about you." she replied. Hagrid was smiling, "Your a good boy Arry." he replied. Dumbledore smiled, "OK now we need to tell him how everythings ran. Harry you are too call all of use by our first names. We call you by your first name." He replied. Harry nodded, for some reason that was the most uncomfortable part. Dumbledore smiled, "You know all there names don't you?" he asked. Harry nodded, "Yes, I have a little trouble saying Hagrids." he replied smiling. Hagrid smiled, "Just call me Hagrid. Don't worry about it." he replied. Harry nodded.  
  
"Harry we talk about the events and what happened at these meetings. We talk about things we need to do and things we are going to do. We suggest things and we talk about them. Then you make the final decision. Everyone here is too treat you with up most respect." he replied looking around the room and his eyes landed on Severus mainly who nodded, "I had no idea he was the Heir." Snape replied. Dumbledore nodded, "Now you do." he replied. If felt to Harry as though he was in a trance. He looked around at everyone staring. He didn't like all this unwanted attention. He looked at Circe, "What if I'm not cut out for this?" he asked in his mind. Circe cocked her head to the side, "Of course you are.We chose your family above all others. You are the Heir. You are the powerful wizard and soon be the most powerful wizard. Just take it slow. One day at a time." Circe replied. Harry smiled, "Thanks Circe you've really helped." he replied stroking her feathers. He looked back at Dumbledore who was smiling. "Harry first thing we need to talk about is Diagon Alley. What did you do exactly to stop Lucius from hurting you further?" he asked. Harry sighed and told them how his eyes turned bright green and the beam shooting out. Dumbledore nodded, "Harry you may ask us questions as well. You are the head. We were having this private meeting so you will feel more comfortable about talk to the whole room and taking charge. The first real meeting with everyone is the third of September." he replied. Harry nodded. Snape then looked across the room, "I am ready to go on my mission we discussed." Snape replied. Dumbledore looked at Severus, "Don't tell me Severus tell Harry, explain what you have to do." he replied. Snape nodded, "I need to go and collect information as a deatheater. I need to see what plots they are creating. Thats the best insite we can get on them. I know its a big risk but I am willing to risk it." he replied. Harry's mind was racing back and forth, "I believe your right. That is the best insight. Is there anything we can give him just in case they try to get the truth out of him?" he asked. Dumbledores eyes were twinkling brightly, "Very good thinking Harry. Yes there is. Severus you have the Atorma Hturt Potion?" he asked. Severus nodded, " I never thought about that." he replied. Harry looked at Dumbledore who smiled, "The Atorma Hturt Potion will dillute the truth potiona dn won't be able to work properly. They'll be able to answer simple things thats the truth, like whats your name. But the most important and hidden truth won't be told. The potion lasts for thirty six hours." he replied. Harry nodded, "You better take enough just incase at the last minute he tries to use it on you." he replied. Severus nodded, "I will do that." he replied. Dumbledore nodded, "OK then Harry you are too say any one else with a suggestion or idea." he replied. Harry nodded, "OK," he replied. Hagrid stood up, "I need to leave on my mission with Olympe Maxime." he replied. Harry looked at Hagrid, "With the giants?" he asked. Hagrid looked at him, "How did you know?" he asked. Harry smiled, "It was kind of obvious." he replied. Hagrid nodded, "I need to round them up. Olympe has a great plan that will definitely work. Take papers that state they will have rights and freedom." he replied. Harry thought for a moment, they're very vicious creatures, "Will the right and freedom paper also state that they are not to harm a wizard or witch?" he asked. Hagrid nodded, "Yeh they do. Ye want ter see em?" he asked. Harry thought it was wise and nodded, "Yes." he replied. Hagrid smiled and riched into his moleskin coat and produced the papers. Harry took them and looked at them. they read.  
  
"Giants Freedom and Rights."  
  
You may have the right to associate with others and not hide, as long as you hereby comply with the rules.  
  
1. No Harm is to come to a witch or wizard unless directed, in self defense or unless they are Dark  
  
2. No turning to the Dark Side, of the Dark Lord.  
  
3. No endangering out Magical animals such as Unicorns, Gryffins, Snidgets..etcedera. Only dark creatures you may harm.  
  
Harry scanned it as fast as he could and smiled, "All the basics are covered. I think you definitely should go. The sooner we get them on our side the better." he replied. Dumbledore and the rest nodded, "Will do Arry." he replied as Harry handed him the papers back. Harry nodded. Dumbledore smiled, "Your not doing too bad your first time Harry. Your making excellant desicions." he replied. Harry smiled, "Thanks." he replied. Just then Minerva stood up, "I would like to addres and wonder if it is safe for the fifth years to go on field trips for there O.W.L.s?" she asked. Harry thought about this. He would really like to go on field trips but he didn't know if it would be safe. Harry looked, "Can we have a few Aurors for protection?" Harry replied. Dumbledore smiled, "Certainly, and I will personally be there myself." he replied. Harry smiled, "If theres Aurors and Albus I don't see why not. How many Aurors do you think we could get?" he asked. Dumbledore smiled, "About ten I'm sure. We can split them up five for one group and five for the others and me I will walk with you Harry." he replied. Harry nodded, "Then I think we can go ahead and keep the field trips." he replied. Minerva nodded, and sat back down. Sirius smiled, "I think we have covered all the important issues. Except for Wormtail." he replied. Dumbledore nodded, "Peter Petigrew is on the loose and a possible threat of showing up at Hogwarts in his animagi form." he replied. Minerva and Severus were shocked, "Are you sure thats true?" she asked. Harry nodded, "I seen him with my own eyes." Harry replied. She nodded, "Well then, we don't have many spells too keep him out. If we put spells to keep the dark wizards out of the school, I'm afraid half the Slythrins won't be able to get in." she replied. Harry nodded, "We can talk more about that at the meeting with everyone can't we?" he asked. Dumbledore nodded, "I think that would be a wonderful idea. Until then I believe we should keep a look out for a gray rat with a silver paw. If you see him curse to stun him or something. Don't kill him. You need to catch him and bring him to me or Harry at once." he replied. Harry nodded, "That sounds good to me. We all are too stay on alert." he replied. They nodded.  
  
After the meeting Harry was about to walk out when someone tapped him on the shoulder Harry turned around to see Snape in front of him, "Harry I wanted to say I am sorry for being the way I was. I never knew you were the heir." he replied. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He nodded, "Thats all right Professor." he replied. Snape laughed, "Say Severus." he replied. Harry looked, "Er...OK, Severus." he replied. Snape nodded, "Very good. I will be off on my journey. Oh wait. Albus!" he yelled back at Dumbledore who walked over, "Yes Severus?" he asked.  
  
"You never showed Harry here how to send important messages." he replied. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Thank you very much for reminding me. Harry come over here." he replied. Harry followed him over, he took out a piece of parchment and a quill. HE smiled, "Now Harry when you write an important message to any of us you must take your wand to it and say, "Erup Xineohp! It will disappear, and only way to reaper it is say it the normal way, "Phoenix Pure." he replied. Harry nodded, "I understand." he replied smiling. Dumbledore nodded, "Good good. My look at the time. Its past noon. Well we better be off. Take care Harry and see you tomorrow." he replied. Harry nodded and left he waved by to everyone and went out too the hall with Sirius. They then apparated back home. After the meeting Harry was about to walk out when someone tapped him on the shoulder Harry turned around to see Snape in front of him, "Harry I wanted to say I am sorry for being the way I was. I never knew you were the heir." he replied. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He nodded, "Thats all right Professor." he replied. Snape laughed, "Say Severus." he replied. Harry looked, "Er...OK, Severus." he replied. Snape nodded, "Very good. I will be off on my journey. Oh wait. Albus!" he yelled back at Dumbledore who walked over, "Yes Severus?" he asked.  
  
"You never showed Harry here how to send important messages." he replied. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Thank you very much for reminding me. Harry come over here." he replied. Harry followed him over, he took out a piece of parchment and a quill. HE smiled, "Now Harry when you write an important message to any of us you must take your wand to it and say, "Erup Xineohp! It will disappear, and only way to reaper it is say it the normal way, "Phoenix Pure." he replied. Harry nodded, "I understand." he replied smiling. Dumbledore nodded, "Good good. My look at the time. Its past noon. Well we better be off. Take care Harry and see you tomorrow." he replied. Harry nodded and left he waved by to everyone and went out too the hall with Sirius. They then apparated back home.  
  
They ate that afternoon, Harry told them about how nice Snape had been. They were shocked. Harry and Ginny decided to take a walk alone together.  
  
"Looks like tomorrow we go back to school as a couple." Ginny replied smiling.  
  
Harry smiled, "Yep, and I'm going to kiss you right in front of the Great Hall." he replied staring at her now.  
  
She laughed, "I wouldn't mind." she replied. Harry smiled and kissed her softly, "I liked that letter you wrote me this morning. It was sweet." she replied. Harry smiled, "Thanks babe. Your worth it. I did miss you while I was gone." he replied. She smiled and kissed him longer and softer. He held her waist in the middle of a yard while kissing her.  
  
"So are you going to be in the New Order?" he asked. She nodded, "Yeah, I want to kick some evil butt!" she replied kicking the air. Harry laughed, "Thats my girl!" he replied. They walked back down the street together toward Harrys house. They walked up to the yard and walked around to the back. Too see Hermione reading and Ron doing his last minute potions essay. They walked over and sat down next to them, "Hey Ron, Hermione." he replied sitting next to Ron and Ginny sitting on his lap. Ron smiled, "Hey, forgot to do this!" he replied holding up his roll of parchment. Hermione huffed, "I did mine the night I got home." she replied. Ron rolled his eyes, "Shes my girlfriend and she won't even let me copy hers." he replied. Hermione glared at him, "Just because I love you doesn't mean I'm going to let you cheat." she replied. Harry laughed, "You two are worse than a married couple." he replied. Ron scowled, "Shut up! Can I see yours?" he asked. Harry smiled, "Its upstairs, how much you have left on it?" he asked with his hands wrapped around Ginnys stomach. He sighed, "I have another roll to fill! What else do we need to know about the Cantamera Potion. Its stinky and gross tasting and it takes your warts off." he replied. Harry laughed, "It does more than that Ron. It also gets rid of achne and blimishes, only thing is, it gives your skin a bad after smell." he replied. Ron smiled, "Thanks!" he replied scribbling that onto his parchment. Hermione glared at him, "You shouldn't have given him the answers." she replied with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Hey you aren't my girlfriend. Don't tell me what I can and can't do." Harry replied staring at her. She huffed and went back to her book.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Ginny who was shaking her head, "Your a brat!" she replied.  
  
Harry laughed and kissed her cheek, "I know it!" he replied. They talked about the third of September when the first meeting is. They nodded and agreed they'd definitely join and attend. Hermione looked pre occupied with something and whenever Ron would ask what she would shake her head and go back to her book.  
  
They went to bed that night after packing so they could get up to go to Kings Cross. Harry sighed as he grabbed his PJs and changed and climbed into the bed. He sighed as he watched a shooting star go across the sky, he made a wish. The wish was to have peace and the end of Voldemort. He rolled over and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
"UP! UP! WAKE UP!" yelled a voice. Harry groaned and rolld over, "Another five minutes!" he yelled. Sirius laughed, "On no you don't!" he replied. Harry groaned, "No another five minutes please!" he replied. Sirius laughed, "Rictusempra!" he yelled and Harry started going in a fit of laughter, "D.Dad!..Get...off..hahah....OK...OK..I'm up." he yelled kicking his feet while holding his side. Finally Sirius let the charm go. Harry glared at Sirius, "You'll pay for that!" he said. Sirius laughed, "Make me pay later get up, its almost ten." he replied. Harry sighed and grabbed his glasses. He grabbed his wand and muttered, "Almada Pink!" and Sirius's hair turned a bright pink. Ron started laughing uncontrollably. Harry smiled, "Serves him right!" he replied. He got up and grabbed some clothes and jumped in the shower. He quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. He stopped when he seen Sirius's face. Harry smiled, "Morning!" he replied. Ginny and Hermione were in a fit of giggles. Harry looked at Sirius's hair, "What happened?" Harry asked innocently. Sirius just stared at him with a spatula in his hand, "I don't know, you tell me?" he asked trying to keep a straight angry face. Even though it wasn't working. Harry smiled, "I love your new due!" he replied. Ginny and Hermione were clutching there sides. Ron came down and bursted into laughter. Just then Remus appeared and almost fell over, "P..Padfoot old pal. W.what happened?" he asked leaning against the wall while staring at Sirius's shocking pink hair. Sirius shook his head, "I don't have time to curse you back or I would. Heres breakfast" he replied. Harry looked down, "Er..I'm not hungry." he replied eyeing the breakfast like it would poison him. Sirius smiled, "I haven't poisoned it...yet." he added. Harry smiled, "I'm sorry dad." he said sitting down. Sirius crumbled and took the plate away and gave him regular food, "YOu know how too make me fall don't you?" he asked. Harry looked at Sirius and pointed his wand at him, "Finite Incantantem." he replied and Sirius's hair went back to normal. Harry smiled, "Hey Ginny take a bite see if its any good?" he asked. She shook her head, "I don't think so." she joked. Harry laughed and took a bite out of his sausage. When nothing happened he smiled, and continued eating. "I'll get you back a better way." Sirius stated. Harry smiled, "I guess this is war then." he replied. He nodded, "You bet buddy!" he said jokingly. Once Remus got ahold of himself he joined in on the breakfast. It was almost ten thirty five when they were done. They got all there trunks out and Circe perched on Harrys shoulder. They piled in Sirius's car and they headed to kings Cross station. Harry and Ron talked the whole way about Quidditch and trying out. Harry smiled and nodded, "You'll be great. We practiced this year and you were good." Harry replied. Ginny and Hermione were in another discussion giggling every five minutes. Harry smiled and kissed her cheek all of a sudden. She looked at him, "What was that for?" she asked smiling. He leaned over and whispered, "For being the most beautiful girl and sweetest girl I have ever seen." he replied smiling. She grinned and kissed his cheek back. Sirius couldn't help but grin as he saw this. Remus and Sirius were talking about the spotting of Wormtail. When they arrived they had ten minutes left. They rushed to get all there stuff onto trolleys. Harry looked even odder because he had a magical bird on his shoulder. Some muggles stared for a moment and others ignored it. They went to the platform and went through to see Mrs. Weasley hugging the twins.  
  
They all walked up and she smiled brighlty, "Hello Dears! I have missed all of you so much." she replied hugging them all tightly.  
  
She hugged Harry, "How are you dear?" she asked.  
  
Harry nodded, "I'm great Mrs. Weasley." he replied. She grinned and gave him some pies along with everyone else. They gave there trunk to the train conductor and he loaded them up. Harry smiled, just then Sirius and Remus aboarded, "Hey you guys coming too?" Harry asked. Sirius nodded, "Yep, too make sure the train stays safe." he replied smiling. Harry nodded, "Great! In the middle of the train ride will you come and visit us?" he asked. They nodded, "Of course son." he replied. Harry smiled and hugges Sirius then Remus, "OK." he replied. They all climbed a board and walked to the back and found the usual empty compartment. Ginny and Harry on one side and Hermione and Ron on the other.  
  
The train was going for about a an hour when Hermione took out a book and started reading. Ron sighed, "Hermione, can you please put the book down for about an hour and pay some attetnion to me?" he asked pleadingly. Hermione looked at him and sat it down, "I'm sorry Ron, I thought you wanted to talk to Harry." she replied. Harry ignored this and turned to Ginny, "Wonder how many new first years we'll get." he replied. Ginny shrugged, "Is that all you can think of too say?" she asked. Harry smiled, "I love you." he mouthed. She giggled and mouthed, "I love you too."  
  
Harry smiled and kissed her cheek. Just then Circe flew over and landed on his shoulder. He smiled up at her, "Hey girl!" he replied in his mind. She looked at him, "Some evil kids are coming this way in about an hour or so." She replied. Harry looked at her, "Draco Malfoy?" he asked. Circe looked at him, "Yes, Harry. I have very sensitive hearing I heard the kid talking bad about the good side. Stay away from him." she replied. Harry nodded, "I will Circe, he has the Dark Mark on his arm" Harry told her. Circe squawked, "Not good Harry. You be careful around him. If you have too curse him some way. Don't let your amazing powers show." she told him. Harry nodded, "I'll try to control them. Hes always mean to my friends and if he says something about Ginny I will probably freak out." he told her through his mind as usual. She looked at him, "When he approaches I will sing and it will make him go away. Dark wizards hate my tune. It scares them." she told them. He stroked her head, "Good girl." he replied. He bent down and grabbed his dragon hide gloves and the thermal bad. He opened it and gave her some fireseeds. "Thank you Harry. Can I lay on you?" she asked. Harry smiled, "Of course Circe. You don't have to ask." he replied. She cocked her head to the side, "Thank you, Harry. Your much good too me." she replied and landed on his lap and put her head against his chest. Harry stroked her softly. Ginny did too.  
  
"Shes so pretty Harry. She loves you." she replied gently touching Circe. Harry nodded, "Shes an amazing bird." he replied. They sat there chatting in whispers for a while while Ron and Hermione were arguing. They waited it was starting to get late when the doors of the compartment opened.  
  
"Well well well. If it isn't Potter and the mudblood loving gang." smirked Malfoy. Harry was about to stand up when Circe let out a quivering note. Malfoys covered his ears.  
  
"Get that damn bird to shut up!" he barked. Harry shook his head, "I don't think so. You better get out of here, before I curse you." he replied pointing his wand Malfoy who glared while he covered his ears along with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"You won't get away with this Potter! You'll meet the same nasty end as your mother and father!" he spat. Harry closed his eyes real quick and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" Malfoy flew out of the compartment and knocked into Crabbe and Goyle. Harry looked down, "Harry you all right!" Hermione replied. Harry nodded, "My eyes started glowing." he replied. Ron gulped, "Do I need to get Sirius or Remus?" he asked. Harry shook his head. "No." he sat back looked up at his bird, "I tried to control it Circe. He started talking about my parents. I closed my eyes before they went any brighter." he replied. Circe looked at him, "Harry you did a good thing. Immediately closing your eyes will get rid of it after about an hour." SHe replied. Harry nodded, "OK." he replied. Ginny looked at him, "Those are some scary eyes." she replied. Harry smiled and kissed her cheek. Ron stared at him, "Wow those are wicked!" he replied smiling. Harry couldn't help but laugh, "I would have used it on Malfoy but it wouldn't be a good idea. Circe even told me too. I need to keep it a secret." he replied. Hermione sighed, "I'm glad you controlled it Harry." Hermione replied. Harry nodded, "Yeah me to." he said sighing. Harry sat talking with his eyes down for a few minutes. Just then a knock came from the compartment and Sirius and Remus came in.  
  
"Hey Sirius!" Hermione replied. He smiled and sat down next to Harry, whose eyes were down. Remus sat next to Ron, "You OK Harry?" Remus asked. Harry nodded and looked up, "Oh. WHen will it go down?" he asked. Harry told thema bout Malfoy and how he was able to control it.  
  
"Well you have about fifteen more minutes before they go down." Sirius replied.Harry nodded.  
  
"We just came in too check on you guys. We heard three kids got zapped by a curse." Remus replied. Harry nodded, "I did that too Malfoy I disarmed him with my eyes closed. I couldn't look up at him or they would have gotten brighter and my eyes would have shot that beam again." he replied. Sirius nodded, "Well I am glad you controlled it. We are going back to the front. OK. Come up if you need us." he replied. They left the compartment talking. Harry sighed and laid down on Ginnys lap while Circe perched on Harrys side. Several hours later the train stopped at Hogsmeade station. Harry and Hermione both got up and put there prefect badges on. They walked out and opened the doors for the first years. Harry wondered who would be taking the first years across. Then he heard the small voice of Professor Flitwick. "First years please this way to the boats!" he squeaked over the noise. Harry told the first years to follow Professor Flitwick just in case they couldn't hear him. After everyone had gotten off the train Hermione and Harry went over to join Ginny and Ron in one of the carriages. Circe followed Harry on his shoulder. He looked at her, "When I get in the building can you go invisible?" he asked her. She looked at him, "Sure." she replied. Just then she went glowed white then disappeared. Harry could still feel her on his shoulder. Hermione looked, "Wheres Circe?" she asked. Harry smiled, "Shes invisible. I don't want people bugging her." he replied smiling. They nodded, Ginny held his hand smiling as they climbed out of the carriages and up the stone steps. Harry smiled, "I'm going to have too leave you for a moment babe. I have to go with Hermione and open the doors." he replied. He kissed her cheek and walked up the stone steps with Hermione. She smiled, "Ready?" she asked. Harry nodded, "Yep." he replied. All the prefects walked in too meet Professor Mcgonagall who smiled, "Hello Harry I mean Mr. Potter and Miss Granger!" she replied. Harry nodded, "Hello M..Professor Mcgonagall. Got to keep these two names in tact." he replied smiling. Mcgonagall smiled, "When we aren't in class you are too call me Minerva Harry." she replied winking just before the others came in. Harry nodded and walked with Hermione into the Great Hall and seen all the teachers staring at them. He smiled at Albus who nodded. Just then the other fifth year prefects from there classes came in and stood next to Hermione and Harry. Harry recognized Malfoy as one of them. Malfoy shot Potter a venumous look, Harry returned it just the same. Pansy was also the Slythrin Prefect. Harry shook his head, "How them two became prefect is beyond me." he told himself. The second years and above walked in smiling. Colin smiled and waved happily at Harry. Ginny passed Harry and grabbed his hand a moment. Harry smiled brightly at her an winked. She giggled quietly while walking in with one of her friends.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall came in before she brought the first years, "Now prefects I want you too smile and welcome them into the Great Hall." she replied looking at them. She walked back out of the hall. Harry and Hermione opened the door smiling, as a bunch of first years followed Professor Mcgonagall in.  
  
"Hi welcome to Hogwarts!" Harry said smiling over and over and over again. Some recognized Harry and started whispering. Harry winked at a few first years. The boys smiled brightly. Finally Harry and Hermione were allowed to take there seats as Professor Flitwick walked in from the back. Harry made a seat between Ron and Ginny. They stared at the Table. There were two vacant seats. "I know ones Lupins but wheres our DADA teacher?" he whispered. They all shrugged.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall grabbed the three legged stool and the old ragadey sorting hat and put it in front of the first years who were nervous. The mouth of the sorting hat opened,  
  
"Good evening boys and girls. I'm the sorting hat of Gordric Gryffindor. Whose brave and courageous is what he seeks above the rest. GIve me your head and Ill tell you the rest. You could be Ravenclaw, smart and the best, you could be Hufflepuff loyal above the rest, or even Slythrin Krewed and power hungry. Take a turn to slip me on and I will tell you were you belong."  
  
The room clapped loudly. Professor Mcgonagall unrolled a piece of parchment.  
  
"Dannia Aldon!" was the first name. Harry and the rest recognized her from the Quidditch game in the park. She was the seeker against Harry.  
  
She placed the hat upon her head, "Hmm, this is a strange head. Its got cunning abilities, and can be quite bright. But where to put you. Yes, thats the best selection SLYTHRIN!" he yelled. Everyone cheered. Harry, ROn, Hermione, and Ginnys mouth fell open, "Shes a Slythrin!" Ron and Harry said together. Hermione shrugged, "Some Slythrins are all right." she replied. Ron and Harry looked at her like she had gone mad, "One in every thirteen years or more." Ron replied. Hermione rolled her eyes and waited for the rest to be called. Gryffindor got seven new first years, plus Carmen the other girl from America. She was in her sixth year. Harry waited for the sorting. Finally it was over and there were four more Slythrins, two hufflepuff, and five Ravenclaws. Albus stood up and smiled, "Another year, lets hope that we have a better year than last. Be on guard at all times. There are a few rules I have established for your protection. No one is too leave the castle with out permission. There is a curfew at 9 o clock everyone is too be in there dorm unless specified by a teacher. We also have two new teachers. Hagrid will not be with us this year." he started just then the halls opened and Harrys mouth fell open. Some kids gasped.  
  
"Awe welcome gentlemen your just in time. I would like to present Professor Black as your New DADA teacher and welcome back professor Lupin our care of magical creatures teacher!" he replied and the whole hall errupted into applause. Especailly the Gryffindors. SOme people were staring at Black who just smiled, Harry and his friends were the lasts too stop clapping.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. Sirius winked at Harry and the rest.  
  
"Yes welcome teachers. Now let the feast begin!" he said and with two claps of his hands the food appeared. Harry started loading his plate full of food along with Ron. Ginny and Hermione stared at them, "Slow down Harry!" Ginny replied. Harry smiled, "What! I'm hungry!" he replied. She giggled as she bit into her roll. Hermione was telling Ron not to eat so fast he was just ignoring her and kept stuffing food in his mouth.  
  
When the feast was over and the plates cleared, Dumbledore stood up smiling,  
  
"Now that we are fed and watered. I have a few quick announcements before bed. If I catch anyone! Passing information, or supporting Lord Voldemort in any way, I will make sure they're out of Hogwarts immediately and your wand is snapped in half!" he said sternly with no twinkle in his eye. Some of the Slythrins looked ready too kill.  
  
"Now as always the forbidden forest is off limits too all students. Now thats all I have. Prefects please lead the first years to there corriders. Thank you." he replied smiling sitting back down and engaging Sirius and Remus in a conversation.  
  
Harry and Hermione both got up and motioned for the first years too follow. Ron and Hermione were arguing as usual. Harry sighed, "Will you two shut up!" he hissed. They looked at him and hushed. Harry looked back watching the first years. They were near the tower when he looked back and seen a little first year behind. Harry walked to the back toward the little girl who was on the step. She started to step onto the platform when the step began too move. She tripped and fell and was hanging over the edge. Harry quickly ran over to the little girl whoe was crying and hanging on. He ran as fast as he could. HE stopped and tried to grab her but her hand was too sweaty. She was started too slip. He bent down even further but his back was starting to hurt. "Help me! Please don't let me die!" she cried. Harry gasped as he grabbed a hold of her. with one hand. He could hear Hermione and ROn still arguing. "HERMIONE! DAMNIT GET OVER HERE!" He yelled furiously. She gasped and ran over. "Harry what happened?" she asked. "Get someone now! I don't have my wand!" he yelled. She nodded and ran to find the nearest professor. The little girl was crying and Harrys back was about to give out on him. He tried to hold her grip. "Please don't let me die." she wailed. The first years were wrapping around Ginny was sitting on the ground, "Dang I haven't got my wand. Do any of you kids have your wand?" she asked. They searched there pockets in horror. Harry was about to lose grips. She started to slip. Harry grabbed his free hand and clasped it over his palm, "CIRCE HURRY!" he said. Just then his phoenix appeared just as she slipped, "NOOOOO!!!! AHHH!" she screamed. Harry jumped on her, "Circe dive down and get her hurry!" he shouted. Just then a web of gold spun around Harry and the banister where no one could see. It was so thick. Circe and Harry swooped down where the girl was falling. Harry caught her almost barely before she hit the stone ground ninety feet below. His muscles felt like they were splitting in two.  
  
While this was going on Hermione rushed into the great Hall, "Professor! Anyone! A ...little girl...gryffindor...fell off the moving stairs.....Harry can't hold...." she said trying to pant for breath. They wasted no time and headed out of the hall as fast as they could with Hermione in front. They reached the Gryffindor Tower too see a blinding flash of gold. They all stopped and watched in amazement.  
  
Harry had a hold of the girl who was crying madly adn holding tightly onto Harry. Harry sighed, "Damn! This hurts. Circe take me back up to Gryffindor tower please." he replied. Circe swooped back up and landed inside of the gold web. Harry got off, "Thank you Circe." he replied in his mind. She shrank to normal size and landed on his shoulder and looked at him, "No problem." she replied. Just then the gold faded and Harry couldn't hold himself up. He colapsed with the girl in his hand. When the gold disappeared. Everyone gasped. Ginny ran over to Harry along with Sirius, Remus, and Albus.  
  
"H..Harry!" she gasped. Harry opened his eyes, "T.the girl fell. I got her." he replied sitting back up. Dumbledore looked down, "You OK Harry?" he asked. Harry nodded and tried to stand up. He wobbled to the side a bit and Sirius had to hold him up. Some kids gasped, as they seen Sirius. Harry looked up with the girl in his arms, "That did a number on me." he replied. Dumbledore took the girl and stood her up she wipped her eyes and looked up, "Your...your..Harry Potter! You..saved my life." she replied smiling and hugged him tightly. Harry winced in bad pain. Harry didn't move he hugged her back, "Be careful for now on." he replied. She nodded, "I will. I'm sorry I went astray." she replied. Harry smiled and kissed her cheek she giggled happily.  
  
"Its OK, it happens, Just be careful them steps move." he replied. She nodded.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Ron could you take the little girl to Madam Pomfery to get checked over? Make sure she gets back to Gryffindor safely." he replied. Ron nodded and took the little girl. She waved too Harry who smiled and waved back. Harry looked at his father, "M.my back is hurting dad." he replied weakly. Dumbledore looked at him, "Did you heal that girl?" he asked. Harry shrugged, "I don't know when I called Circe a gold web just spun around me all of a sudden." he replied. Dumbledore nodded, "All right Harry. Sirius take him to Gryffindor tower. Hermione take the first years into Gryffindor." he replied. She nodded and ran to the fat lady, "Munchkins!" she replied and the fat lady swung open. She hustled them in and showed them there rooms and sat on the sofa infuriated with herself. Ginny looked at Hermione, "You should have been doing your job and not arguing with my doting brother!" she replied. Hermione nodded, "I know. I really made a mistake. Harrys going to be mad." she replied. Ginny shrugged Ginny shrugged, "I won't be surprised if he decided not to talk to you or Ron tomorrow." she replied sitting down. Just then Sirius came through the portrait holding Harry up.  
  
Ginny ran over to him, "Is he OK?" she asked frantic.  
  
Harry looked at her weakly, "I'm ok just my back and Im wore out." he replied. Sirius nodded, "He'll be OK, he healed that girl without knowing it. It took all his energy." he replied.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry, "I'm so sorry Harry." she replied. Harry turned the other way and ignored her. SIrius shrugged and helped him upstairs and into his bed.  
  
Neville looked at Sirius and then Harry, "Will he be ok?" he asked.  
  
Sirius nodded, "Just exhausted, He hurt his back too. He'll be all right tomorrow." he replied. SIrius took Harrys glasses off and laid them on the table and smiled.  
  
"Get some sleep don't want you too be late for my class!" he replied.  
  
Harry grinned weakley, "By the way congratulations. Do I have to call you Professor Black?" he asked.  
  
Sirius laughed, "I would fall on the floor laughing if you did. No I'll make the exception with you." he replied.  
  
Harry nodded and hugged Sirius weakly, "Night Dad." he replied and turned over and fell asleep. Sirius smiled and went downstairs too see Hermione and Ginny sitting on the sofa. Hermione looked like she was about in tears.  
  
"What happened?" he asked sitting in the arm chair.  
  
Hermione sighed, "I..I was fighting with Ron out in the hall. He told us once to stop but we ignored him. I wasn't paying attention to the kids and Harry was. I didn't even know that little girl fell over until he yelled at me." she replied.  
  
Sirius shook his head, "I thought you'd know better than that Hermione. Your best friend could have died tonight and a little girl. You shouldn't be arguing on your own time." he replied.  
  
Hermione nodded, "I am so sorry about that." she replied softly.  
  
"Don't tell that too me. Tell that too Harry. Professor Dumbledore told me that if you neglect your prefect duties again Hermione hes taking your badge and privelages away. He chose you Hermione because you are suppose to be smart and responsible. You need to put your personal differences behind you when your working." Sirius replied firmly. Just then Ron and the little girl walked through the portrait. The girl had blonde pigtails and blue eyes.  
  
"How you feeling?" Sirius asked smiling.  
  
The little girl grinned, "I'm OK, wheres Harry?" she asked.  
  
Sirius smiled, "Hes asleep. Which is where you need to go." he replied. SHe nodded and trotted upstairs.  
  
Sirius looked at Ron, "You two better stop your fighting. It almost costed two lives tonight." he replied and with that he left through the portrait.  
  
Ginny sighed, "I'm going upstairs. Goodnight!" she replied leaving.  
  
Hermione and Ron sat together on the couch in silence for a moment. Hermione started to break down.  
  
"W..we..almost...lost our best friend Ron....we almost lost our world because..of our stupidity." she sobbed.  
  
Ron sighed, "Herms we have to stop fighting when were in a room full of people. We can argue when no ones around." he replied.  
  
Hermione nodded, "That better start happening. Because we almost lost our only hope to getting rid of You Know Who." she replied wipping her tears. Ron nodded, "Yeah we need to apologize to Harry." he replied.  
  
"If he even talks to us. He wouldn't even look at me tonight." she replied sadly.  
  
Ron sighed, "I wished this didn't happen." he replied putting his arms around Hermoine.  
  
He comforted her for a few minutes then looked at her, "We better go to bed so we can get up in the morning." he replied kissing her softly. She nodded.  
  
"Good night Ron." she replied kissing his cheek.  
  
"Night Herms." he replied. He retreated up to his room to see Harry fast asleep. Ron sighed and jumped into his pajamas and in the bed.  
  
Hermione and Ron had a tough time getting to sleep last night. The though tof there best friend getting killed because of them was praying on there minds.  
  
Ron swore to himself it would never happen again. He knows Harry is the only hope for survival. He rolled over and finally struggled to sleep. Harry awoke the next day about seven thirty feeling a lot better than yesterday. His muscles were still a slittle sore. He looked up at his bed post and seen Circe still asleep. He looked over to Rons bed to see him still asleep. Harry rolled his eyes, he wasn't in the mood to talk to Hermione or Ron right now. He got dressed fed Circe and went downstairs as quietly as possible. He decided to go ahead and go to breakfast. He climbed out of the portrait hole and headed out of Gryffindor tower. The halls were empty this early. Harry thought as he entered the Great Hall. The only people in there was two Ravenclawa, one Hufflepuff, and Ginny. The teachers were Professor Sprout, Madam Hooch, and Professor Flitwick.  
  
He sat by Ginny startling her a bit.  
  
"Harry! You OK?" she asked hugging him tightly. Harry hugged her soflty and kissed her forhead.  
  
"I'm ok, a little sore." he replied. She pulled away and looked up, "I am so sorry. I didn't know what to do. I didn't have my wand on me." she replied feeling bad. Harry took her hands in his and kissed them.  
  
"It isn't your fault. Your not a prefect." he replied. She grinned slightly, "I wonder when there handing out the Timetables." she replied. Harry shrugged, "I don't know." he replied biting into some toast. Just the Sirius and Remus came in through the teacher area. Sirius smiled and walked over to Harry before going back to the teachers table.  
  
"Morning Harry, how you feeling?" he asked. Harry nodded, "A lot better thanks dad." he replied. Sirius smiled nad ruffled Harrys hair, "Ah, your gonna make it even worse." he said trying to flatten it back down. Ginny laughed.  
  
"Thats not possible." she replied. Harry smiled slyly. Sirius laughed, "I hope I see you today." he replied winking and heading back up to the teachers table and taking his seat at the teachers table next to Sirius.  
  
Just then everyone started piling in the Great Hall for breakfast. That little girl ran over to Harry who smiled.  
  
"Hello Harry." she replied hugging him. Harry smiled, "Hi you never told me your name." he replied smiling.  
  
"Eve Minogue." she replied with her little pigtails. Harry smiled, "Well Eve good morning." he replied. She giggled and ran to her little friends. Ginny smiled, " Shes taken by you." she replied. Harry smiled, "Shes a sweet little girl." he replied taking a drink of his pumpkin juice.  
  
Just then Hermione and Ron came through Harry acted like he didn't see them.  
  
"Good morning!" Ginny replied. Hermoine and Ron smiled,  
  
"Morning Gin." Hermione rpelied sitting next to Ginny.  
  
Ron sat next to Harry, "hey mate I am sorry about last night." he replied. Harry didn't look up from his food, "Thats OK." he replied flatly. Hermione looked at Harry who was eating.  
  
"Harry I'm really am sorry." she replied. Harry shrugged, "Its over with it don't matter." he rpelied just as flat as the first response. Hermione sighed and went to her breakfast. Ron just sat there feeling bad. Just then Professor Snape came through the hall. Harry hadn't seen him yesterday. He didn't look so good. He glanced at Snape who made eye contact, he walked right up to Harry and bent down,  
  
"Theres a letter on the way." he whispered so low no one could hear. Harry nodded. Snape patted Harry on the back and went up to the tables. This puzzled the Slythrins.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at Harry "I can't say. You'll find out the the third." he whispered. He watched a few people look at him in shock. Harry just ignored this and continued eating.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall came up to Harry and his friends and handed him there timetables. Harry smiled and took a look. It was the weirdest schedule.  
  
Mr. H Potter Gryffindor  
  
9- DADA Black~ Slythrins/ Gryffindor  
  
10 CoMc Lupin Slythrins/ Gryffindor  
  
11.Duel lessons Flitwick and Dumbled ore  
  
12. Lunch  
  
1. Potions. Slythrins/ Gryffindor  
  
2. Advanced charms and curses~ Flitwick and Black  
  
3. Advanced Power handling~ Dumbledore  
  
4. DADA~ Black and Lupin Slythrins/ Gryffindor.  
  
"Ron can I see your timetable?" he asked. Ron nodded glad hes actually talking to him. He handed Harry the schedule.  
  
"You have everything I do but Duel lessons, adcanced charms, and advanced power handling." he replied. Ron looked at Harrys schedule, "Wow! Your going to be busy." he replied. Harry nodded. He showed Hermione.  
  
"We have an extra DADA thats great!" she replied. Just then Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"I would like to tell you all about your schedule. You will be taking DADA every single day. for at least two hours or more. There will be a two hour class on Saturdays. One from ten to noon and the other one to three. HufflePuff and Ravenclaw are at the first class and Slythrin and Gryffindor the second. Thank you." he replied sitting back down.  
  
"Man look at this! Slythrin Gryffindor all the way down." Ron replied.  
  
"I think they put us with the Slythrins becaue we can handle them." Harry replied finishing his bacon. He wrapped some pieces up so he could give them to Hedwig. He closed his eyes and called her too him. He didn't know if it would work. but he didn't have time to go all the way to the owlery. Harry didn't know the five boards of the phoenix order were watching him. Just then Hedwig came flying in. Harry smiled when she landed on his arm. The first years giggled at how cute she was.  
  
"You woke me up." Hedwig said looking at her. He stroked her, "Sorry I thought you'd want some bacon. Fine I'll give it too Pig." he replied in his mind. Hedwig hooted, "I don't think so. Give me that." she replied. Harry slipped some bacon onto her foot. She nipped him softly and hooted and flew off. Harry laughed. Some people just stared at him. Harry laughed he turned to Ron.  
  
"I don't think she likes getting up at eight in the morning." he replied. Ron smiled, "What she say?" he asked. Harry laughed and told him what Hedwig said.  
  
"Even she finds Pig annoying." he replied. Harry laughed.  
  
Harry got up with Ginny and headed out of the hall and up to Gryffindor.  
  
"Are you going to talk to Hermione?" she asked. Harry shrugged, "I don't know." he replied.  
  
Ginny sighed, "Shes your best friend Harry. She was almost in tears because you wouldn't talk to her." she replied.  
  
Harry shrugged, "I don't feel like talking to her right now." he replied.  
  
"Munchkins!" Ginny replied and the portrait swung open. Harry ran up to get his books for the first classes. He met Ron and Hermione downstairs. He smiled and walked out of the portrait with Ginny.  
  
"He won't hardly look at me Ron." she replied sadly.  
  
"He'll come around. He just needs a little time." he replied. Hermione nodded, "I guess." she replied.  
  
Harry kissed Ginny softly, "Bye baby! See you at lunch ok." he replied. She nodded and kissed him softly. He smiled and left for DADA.  
  
He entered the room to see only a couple other kids. Sirius wasn't even in there yet. Harry made his seat in front.  
  
He opened one of his books and started reading them.Hermione and Ron came in. Ron sat next to Harry.  
  
Ron just looked at Harry and turned to Hermione and started talking to her. She felt absolutely awful. She didn't blame him for being upset. But she didn't want him to be upset.  
  
Everyone piled in just as the bell rang. Sirius came out of the office.  
  
He smiled at Harry, Ron and, Hermione.  
  
"Welcome class to another year at DADA. I'm your teacher Professor Black." he replied. Harry smiled big when he said that. Sirius smiled, "I'm not used to that Professor bit." he replied shaking his head. The Gryffindors laughed. Sirius sat on the desk. "OK, I hear that last year you went over the unforgiveable curses? Can anybody tell me one?" he asked. Hermione immediately shot her hand up.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Imperius Curse, total control." she replied.  
  
"Excellant ten points to Gryffindor. Anyone tell me another?" he asked. Harry raised his hand and Neville went completely white.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Cruciatus Curse, its complete pain." he replied shuddering.  
  
"Exactly, ten points to Gryffindor. What about the third one?" he asked. Harry and Hermoine rose there hands up,  
  
"Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"Avada Kadava. The last and the worst. Its the killing curse and theres no counter curse." she replied. Sirius nodded, "Exactly, another ten points to Gryffindor. Now that you've studied those we are going to studying blocking curses for the cruciatus curse. Does anyone have any idea how it feels?" he asked looking around the room. Only one hand went up and that was Harrys. Sirius looked at Harry, "Yes Harry." he asked almost scared to hear.  
  
"I would have to say its even worse than the last curse. It feels like hot thorns entering every part of your body. Your whole body is just paralyzed with pain. Every inch every cenitmeter is filled with nothing but ear splinching pain. It feels like the insides of your body are coming out to the front. Its the worst feeling, I have ever felt personally." he replied.  
  
The class was silent and appaled. Sirius couldn't believe it. He sighed, "Yeah thats very bad. Thirty points to Gryffindor for having to recall that." he replied turning around quickly and walking over to the board. Harry noticed he wiped something away from his eyes. He then turned around.  
  
"OK first we need to know how to block that pain. from entering your body. Its one of the most difficult curses you'll every have to perform. Some of you won't be able too. Now er.. Hermione come up here with your wand please." he replied. She got up nervously and walked up with her wand in one hand. He smiled as he pulled out his wand.  
  
"How Hermione, I want you to cast the Cruciatus Curse on me." he replied. Hermione looked at him, "Are you mad! I am not doing no such thing." she replied. Sirius smiled, "Go ahead Hermione, it won't effect me." he replied. She stared at him, "Ask a Slythrin to do it. I'm sure they won't mind." she replied. Sirius smiled, "No I want you, because your more advanced." he replied. She sighed, "I really don't like this." she replied pointing her wand at Sirius, "OK here it goes." she replied. "Crucio!" she replied.  
  
"Blockamordsa!" he shouted and Sirius's body glowed a fascinating silver light. The red curse hit it and washed away in the silver spell. Sirius smiled and ended it.  
  
"That is the Blocking curse to the Cruciatus Curse. Ten points to Gryffindor." he replied smiling.  
  
Hermione was shaking, "I really didn't like thats. Si.. Professor." she added.  
  
He smiled, "Have a seat Hermione." he replied. Now I'm not casting it on you. I am going to see if you can cast the blocking spell. You have to think of something you value more than life itself. The most important thing in this world when you cast it." he replied staring at the room.  
  
Neville had gone completely white and was shaking. Sirius looked at Neville with worry, "Neville, go to professor Lupin for me. I have something I need you too take him." he replied smiling .Neville immediately got up and walked over to the desk. Harry knew about Nevilles family. Sirius scribbled something on the note and he left quickly. Sirius smiled, "OK Er. Draco Malfoy you come up first. I want you to think of the most important thing to you, while casting the spell. If you do it right your whole body will become silver." he replied. Draco smirked and got up. He was in the middle of the room. "Blackamorsda!" he yelled. But just a small white light came out.  
  
"I didn't expect you to get it on the first try especially. Its very complexed. Its a lot like the patronus spell. Five points to Slythrin for trying." Sirius replied. Draco smirked and sat down. He looked around, "Harry come up here." he gestured. Harry nodded and stood up too the front of the room. Sirius smiled, "Cast your patronus first." he replied smiling. Harry looked at him, "If I can remember its been so long ago." Harry replied. Sirius smiled, "I know you can do it." he replied. Harry nodded he thought about being with SIrius and his new life.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He yelled and a bright silver stag emerged. Sirius dropped his grade book. Harry looked at the stag.  
  
"P..Prongs?" Sirius replied. The stag jumped up. The class were amazed at the form.  
  
"T.the patronus, is a guardian to fight dementors and Lethifolds. It takes a different shape for when someone else casts it." he replied with his eyes still on the patronus. Harry waved his wand and it was gone. Sirius smiled, "OK Harry now try to cast the Blockamorsda spell." he replied. Harry nodded, "BLOCKAMORSDA!" he yelled and his body errupted in Silver plate. Sirius smiled, "Wonderful Harry! I knew you could do it. Now the spell will where off after five minutes. Its a protection field. Cruciatus curse is deadly to silver. Theres only one curse I know of that don't have a weak point and thats the last one." he replied. The rooms eyes got big. "But that doesn't mean there isn't one all together! No one has found it. Only one person has stopped it. But that doesn't mean thats the weakness." he replied. Just then Harry became normal again.  
  
"Dad, there is one weakness it does have." he replied.  
  
Everyone looked at Harry with shock.  
  
"Whats that Harry?" he asked.  
  
"Love. Avada Kadava can be broken if theres enough love inside of you." he replied. Sirius was absolutely amazed,  
  
"You are absolutely right Harry. Fifty points to Gryffindor." He replied watching Harry take his seat. They took a few notes for the rest of class. It was five minutes before.  
  
"You guys can go a head and go to your next class." he replied. Everyone piled out except Harry and the others. Harry got up and walked over to the desk. Sirius smiled, "You were brilliant! I believe Gryffindor racked up 110 points with just you two alone." he replied smiling. Harry smiled, "I don't know how I knew that answer." Harry replied sitting on Sirius's desk. Sirius smiled, "Because your mother had so much love for you Harry that its bound inside of you." he replied. Harry thought for a moment.  
  
"I believe Voldemort wasn't destroyed becasue he didn't have my blood. I believe he was destroyed because I had so much love inside of me, that the curse backfired. I believe its all in the curse itsself." Harry replied. Sirius looked at him, "You know Harry you may be right. It would make a lot of sense. I'm sorry you had to re account the cruciatus curse." he replied. Harry smiled, "Its ok. It doesn't bother me as much. As long as I don't have to feel it anymore." he replied.  
  
"I can't believe your patronus took the shape of Prongs." he replied. Harry shrugged, "Thats what Remus and Albus said." he replied. Sirius smiled, "Your patronus is whats inside of you." he replied. Harry nodded and the bell sounded. They told Sirius bye and left for the grounds of Hogwarts for CoMc. Harry and the rest made there way onto the Hogwarts ground to CoMc, when Hermione stepped in front of Harry blocking his way.  
  
"Harry! I really am sorry. Please forgive me." she replied.  
  
"Hermione I said I forgave you." he replied not looking at her and walking past her. She sighed, Ron patted her back, "He'll come around." he whispered.  
  
On the grounds they seen Remus sitting on a stump with a padded cage. Harry smiled.  
  
"Hey Rem..I mean Professor Lupin." he replied. Remus smiled, "Call me Remus, I don't care what the others say. How you feeling? I heard what happened. I'm proud you saved that girl." he replied. Harry smiled, "I'm feeling much better thanks." he replied sitting down on the soft grass.  
  
The rest of the Slythrins and Gryffindor students made there way down to the grounds.  
  
"Well if it isn't the werewolf. Back again?" sneered Malfoy. Harry turned around, "Shove it Malfoy!" he shot.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you Potter now was I!" he glared back. Harry smiled, "Thats because your too damn chicken." Harry hissed.  
  
"Well hello Draco Malfoy, and twenty points for that comment." Remus replied staring at Malfoy. He turned his attention to the rest of the class.  
  
"Today I have a very interesting creature to show you. In the Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them. They are classified as uncontrollable but thats not true. They have that rating because you can get penaltied and fined very heavily if you injure it in any way." he replied opening the the padded cage, to reveal a small amazing golden animal with wings and a long thin beak and jewel like red eyes. It looked identical to a snitch.  
  
"Does anyone know what he is?" he asked as the snidget went flying around there heads. Hermione shot her hand up, "Its a snidget! There very rare. You have to have a liscense to own one." she replied sounding like the text book. Remus nodded, "Exactly ten points to Gryffindor. They have the brilliant speed and skill. See its wings on its back." he replied pointing at the amazing little guy thats flying around the Gryffindors heads.  
  
"If it come up to you, you can pet it gently on the head. Be careful though. Don't hurt them. They don't trust many wizards at all. The snitch from quidditch was named after the Snidget. If you see the snitch in the game resembles a lot like this little fellow." he replied. Harry was amazed at watching its speed. Even the Slythrins couldn't hide how fascinated they were of the beautiful gold animal. A couple Slythrins were able to touch it barely before it zoomed away quickly. He hovered over Neville who stroked its wings slightly. Remus smiled.  
  
"He likes you Neville." he replied. Just then the snitch flew over and allowed Ron and Hermione to touch it. It stopped right in front of Harry he put his hand out and the snidget sat softly in his hand. Harry looked at it, "Can I talk to you?" he asked in his mind. The snidget looked up, "Yes, you can." he replied. Harry smiled and stroked its fur, "Your a beautiful creature." he told it in his mind.  
  
"Thank you I need a name." he replied. Harry smiled and looked up, "Do you have a name for him?" he asked Remus who smiled.  
  
"Why don't you name it. He seems to really like you and trusts you." he replied. Harry smiled, "They said I could name you." he replied.  
  
"Ok name me." he said closing his red eyes. Harry smiled, "Hmm..do you like the name Speedy?" he asked. The snidget opened his eyes, "Sure what should I call you?" he asked. Harry smiled, "Harry." he replied. Harry looked up, "How bout Speedy since hes so fast." Harry replied petting Speedy's golden fur. Remus smiled, "That sounds great." he replied. They spent the rest of the class time talking about the qualities of the the Snidget. Remus told them to take a few notes on them because the Snidget will show up on the O.W.L.s. The Snidget laid on Harry's shoulder. Some of the girls would pet it happily. Remus was amazed at how much he trusts Harry. Speedy laid his head against Harrys. When class was over Harry gave Speedy back to Remus, "What did he say?" he asked whispering.  
  
"He was telling me how endagered they were." he replied petting him softly. Remus smiled, "Don't worry I won't let no harm come to him. Hes my pet. You can see him anytime you want." he replied. Harry smiled, "I'd like that." he replied. He said bye to Remus and walked back up to the castle. He looked at his schedule.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, I'll see you at lunch. I have to go to Dueling class." he replied. They nodded, "Tell us how it is!" Hermione replied. Harry nodded and walked off.  
  
Harry made his way up to Albus's office. He stopped at the gargoyle. "Oh great! OPEN!" Harry yelled at the stone gargoyle and it moved aside. Harry's mouth fell open as he went upstairs to the door. He knocked loudly.  
  
"Come on in!" said a cheerful voice. Harry entered and smiled, He seen professor Flitwick sitting and waiting for Harry.  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter!" said Professor Flitwick happily. Harry smiled, "Hello Professor! Er.. I didn't know your password and I told the gargoyle to move it did." Harry replied. Albus was impressed so was Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Thats amazing, your learning another ability Harry. Making objects move without a wand. Thats brilliant." he replied. Harry smiled and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Harry we are personally going to teahc you how to duel. We need you too get as advanced as you can. I don't think Expelliarmus is going to cut it if you face Voldemort." Albus replied sternly. Flitwick flinched, "Y.yes Mr. Potter. I was the duelest champion of my time." he replied smiling. Harry smiled, "When its just us you can call me Harry Professor." he replied. Flitwick smiled, "OK Harry, that sounds good." he replied.  
  
They got down to buisness. With in the hour Harry knew how knock someones curse off course. He learned about element types what works with another to an advantage.  
  
After that class Harry bid them goodbye and he left for lunch a little sore. He sat at the table with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"You OK Harry?" she asked. Harry kissed her cheek, "Yep, just a little sore. I had that duelling class." he replied. Ron looked up, "How was it?" he asked. Harry smiled and told them what he learned. Ron was fascinated and Hermione was a little jealous, "Too bad we can't learn it too." she replied eating her roll. Harry ignored her. Just then the owl post came through. Harry looked up and seen Circe along with Hedwig fly down and land on Harrys shoulders. They dropped there letters.  
  
"Here!" he told them giving Circe a piece of lettuce and Hedwig ham. "Thank you Harry. I'm tired." Hedwig replied and flew off to the owlery. People were staring at Harrys bird Circe in amazement. Eve squealed happily watching the bird. Harry looked up, "You going to stay awhile?" he asked. Circe looked at him, "Sure, I can see your in pain. Need me too heal you?" she asked. Harry smiled, "Not right now." he replied stroking her feathers. Just then two more owls dropped letters at Harrys plate. He sighed, "Wow!" he replied. He picked up two that were blank. He knew one was from Hagrid and the other Snape. He pocketed them quickly and picked up another.  
  
-Dear Harry Potter,  
  
I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving my little girl. It took extreme courage of you. You will always be in our hearts. Have a wonderful year. Thank you again.  
  
Sylvia Minogue and Carlos Minogue.  
  
Harry smiled, and looked at Eve who was beaming. She ran over and hugged Harry. Dumbledore and Sirius smiled brightly. Harry then picked up the Daily Prophet and scanned it. A couple others died in Voldemorts attacks and Cornelius Fudge refuses to see reason.  
  
"Fudge is the biggest moron." Harry replied bitting into his ham and cheese sandwich. Hermione looked at him.  
  
"He is the Minister Harry!" she replied. Harry ignored her and turned to Ginny, "Want to do anything tonight?" he asked. She smiled brightly, "Maybe!" she replied. Harry smiled and hugged her. Hermione sighed, "Fine ignore me Harry!" she replied.  
  
Harry smiled, "I intend to do just that." he replied. Ron sighed, "Come on man, she said she was sorry." he replied. Harry looked at Ron, "I know." he replied flatly and turned back. Just hten George and Fred came up to Harry smiling, "Hey ya Harry! We are having a meeting tonight at after supper on the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch.OK?" he asked. Harry nodded, "Great!" he said. George smiled and whispered, "Thank you so much for that money. We bought so much stuff, for our business. We will give you one of each once we've perfected it." he replied. Harry nodded, "All right I can trick Sirius. We have a small war going on." he replied. Fred laughed, "All right we'll see you!" he replied smiling and they walked off.  
  
"We have a meeting tonight. So we'll find out when try outs are." he replied. Ron nodded, "Great! I'm trying out for Keeper." he replied. Harry smiled, "Cool! Your great. You'll get it." he replied.  
  
After lunch Harry kissed Ginny goodbye and they walked off to Potions. They waited at the Dungeons for Snape to let them in.  
  
"Harry please talk to me." Hermione begged. Harry ignored her again, and opened up his new book. she sighed, Ron couldn't stand to see this. Some of the Slythrins were watching Hermione trying to talk to Harry.  
  
"Harry please say something to me." she begged again just as Snape opened the dungeons. Harry immediately entered and sat next to Ron and Neville. Harry noticed Hermione almost in tears. Harry felt bad but he was still upset. Harry didn't see Malfoy. He must be late. Ron whispered, "Wonder how many points will be taken away?" he asked. Harry shrugged as he sat down waiting for Snape to start class.  
  
"We seem to have three missing from Slythrin." he replied marking something on his gradebook.  
  
"We are starting anyway. Get out the Cantamera Potion homework out. It better have two rolls of parchment!" he barked. Harry got his out. It was perfectly done, he wondered what snide remark Snape would make about it. Ron got his out along with Hermione. Neville was shaking as he took his out for a change.  
  
Snape went around the Slythrins. He either shook his head or nodded. Mostly shook his head. Just then Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle finally showed up.  
  
Snape looked at them, "Lets see your five minutes late to my class and there are three of you. Fifteen points from Slythrin for being late. Take a seat and get your homework out!" Snape barked. Malfoy and the rest were shocked and they took there seats without hesitation.  
  
Snape walked up to Malfoys work. "One roll of parchment! I specifically said two Malfoy. Your just as brain dead as your friends!" he shot looking at Crabbe and Goyle. He marked something like looked like a fat zero. Harry was shocked. He waited for Snape to come up to them. Finally emerged to the back.  
  
He grabbed Hermiones and nodded, then Weasleys, "I can't give you full points but I'll give you 80% at least you know what it is and you have two rolls of parchment like I asked." he replied walking over to Harrys. He scanned it, "Full Marks Potter." he replied placing it down. Neville was shaking by the time he got to him. Snape looked at him and picked his rolls up. Snape nodded, "You have improved Neville." he replied giving him full marks. Neville looked up in amazement. Malfoy had no idea what was going on. Neither did Harry. He wondered if the letter had anything to do with it. He felt it in his pocket.  
  
Snape went up and sat on his desk and looked at the students. Some of the Slythrins were a little disgusted.  
  
"Now! I have to get you ready for your O.W.L.s there this year and its my job too get you ready!" he said glaring around the room. Harry noticed Snape winced slightly. He noticed it was Snapes left arm.  
  
In the middle of taking notes. Hermione tapped Harrys arm. Snape was watching slightly the whole time. Harry kept ignoring her. She was about in tears.  
  
"Please Harry talk to me." she said with her voice quivering. Harry finished his notes and looked up too see the tears welling up in her eyes. He felt bad but he didn't know what to say or do. He was fighting back ignoring her and hugging her.  
  
"Don't let it happen again." he whispered. She looked at him and nodded, "I won't Harry I promise. I am so sorry." she replied for the hundreth time. Harry nodded and wipped her eyes quietly.  
  
"Its OK. Lets forget about it. Don't cry. It'll make me feel bad." he replied. She nodded, "I'm sorry. Your my bestfriend and I don't ever want nothing to happen to you." she replied. Harry nodded, "I'd hug you but I don't want a detention." he replied. She laughed and nodded, "OK." he replied. Ron smiled, "Bout time you stubborn mule!" he whispered. Harry smiled and went to his notes and made sure everything was written down. He looked at Neville.  
  
"Take your time Neville. Don't be so nervous." he replied. Neville smiled, "Thank you Harry." he whispered. Harry smiled.  
  
Harry slowly glanced up at Snape who was holding his left arm tightly. Harry wondered if he could get rid of that for him. He closed his eyes, "Circe! Come to me invisible." he replied in his mind. He waited for a few minutes. He wondered if it worked. Just then he felt pressure on his shoulder. Harry slowly reached up and felt her. He looked over on his shoulder, "Is there anyway I can take the pain out of an innocent person dark mark?" he asked. She looked at him, "Why yes, but it will where you out." she replied. Harry nodded, "Thank you Circe." he replied. "No problem. I'm going back to sleep." she replied taking off.  
  
After class Harry went up to the dorm and switched his books for the others. He went downstairs and parted with Hermione and Ron to his advanced classes. He went to DADA room. He worked with Sirius and Flitwick that afternoon on very advanced curses and charms. After that class he went to the next one. Power handling. He entered Dumbledores office for the second time today.  
  
"Hello Harry! How are you?" he asked. Harry nodded, "I'm good Albus. Can I go ahead and read those letters?" he asked. Albus nodded, "Of course." he replied. Harry pulled out his wand, "Phoenix Pure!" he replied and the first letter appeared. Harry sat down in the couch and read it. It was from Hagrid.  
  
-Harry  
  
My mission has gone great. The Giants agreed I will be at the meeting the third.  
  
Hagrid.  
  
Harry smiled and did the same to the other from Snape.  
  
-Harry,  
  
Bad news. They know. I barely got away with my life. But I did get a hold of a new Deatheater. He is being reformed in a white un plottable room. I will talk more about it on the third.  
  
Severus Snape  
  
Harry scanned the paper and looked up.  
  
"He was caught." Harry replied handing the letters too Albus who read over them quickly.  
  
"All right we will talk about this the third." he replied.  
  
Harry nodded, "No wonder he looked awful when he came back. No wonder his personallity changed." Harry replied. Dumbledore nodded, "Now Harry I will be helping you control and get new powers of yours OK?" he asked. Harry nodded.  
  
Albus went over the powers Harry will soon grow into. Harry couldn't believe some of them he was hearing. Albus even told him a way of healing people without losing so much energy. Harry was happy to hear this. After class Harry went to the second DADA and they learned a couple new blocking spells. After classes were finally all over. They all met up. Harry hugged Hermione happily. Ginny and Harry were talking while eating. She was so happy that things were back to there old selves. Eve came up to Harry and hugged him again smiling brighlty. Harry couldn't help but smile brightly. He talked to her about her first day of classes. She ran back over to her friends smiling.  
  
After supper Harry took his firebolt 6000 in a case down onto the Quidditch field. Everyone else was there waiting.  
  
"Hey Harry! Your just in time. We need to pick a new Quidditch captain." Fred said patting him on the back. Harry smiled, "Great! Lets get started." Harry replied smiling. Angelina hugged Harry, "I heard about you saving that little girl. That was so sweet of you." she replied. Harry smiled, "Thanks Angelina." he replied. They sat down in the stands while talking.  
  
"OK, here are pieces of parchment, write a name of the best person you think is for the Captain. Put it in my hat and we will draw names. Its a muggle way but the best way.  
  
They nodded Harry took the piece of parchment, and eagle feather quill. He was thinking. He put down, Fred and George. He folded the piece of paper. He placed it in the hat. George shook it. Harry was waiting patiently. Fred pulled one by one out of the hat. "Harry, Fred and George at once, Harry, Harry,and Fred, Well its unanoymous! Harry your our new captain." Fred replied smiling. Harry was stunned, "Me? Thanks, we need tryouts for chaser and keeper. Then we need to practice as soon as possible. How bout we hold the tryouts for. the third of october? Our first practice the fifth?" he asked. They nodded, "Sounds great! You'll be a great captain. Your were the youngest seeker ever." George replied smiling. Harry smiled, "Thanks!" he replied.  
  
That afternoon Harry met up with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione in the common room. They were doing there homework together but Harry had something else on his mind.  
  
"You all right Harry?" Ginny asked looking up from her Transfiguration paper. Harry nodded, "I'll be back you guys." he replied leaving out the portrait hole. He headed down to the dungeons. He walked too Snapes office and seen him bent over in pain. Harry knocked softly, "Yeah!" he yelled. He looked up, "Oh Harry! Sorry." he replied trying to straighten up. Harry walked over and nodded, "I read the letter in Albus's office. That mark hurts don't it?" he asked. Snape nodded, "Yeah, Voldemort is doing this on purpose to me. All he has to do is put his wand to someones mark and it burns straight into mine." he replied. Harry sighed, "Lift up your sleeve." Harry told him. Snape looked at him. "Why?" he asked. Harry smiled, "Just lift it up please. Let me see it again." he replied. Snape hesitated and lifted it up slowly. It was burning madly red. the skin around it was irrataed.  
  
Harry took his hands, "Don't worry I won't touch it. But you may have to carry me back to Gryffindor. The passwords munchkin." he replied. Snape looked at him, "You won't be able to make the pain go away." he replied. Harry nodded, "Watch." he said. He laid his hands an inch away from Snapes mark. Just then a spine tingling melody shot out from Harrys fingers and palm of his hands. The energy surged from his finger tips and went into the Dark Mark. Draining all the pain away from Snape who was amazed at how wonderful it felt. When Harry stopped he about colapsed. Snape caught him and sat him up on his desk.  
  
"Harry why did you do that for me?" he asked. Harry opened his tired eyes, "Because I know your on the good side and so am I. We have to work together. If someone is nice to me I can't stand to be mean to them. Thats why I forgave Hermione today. She was about to cry and I almost went up with tears." He replied softly. Snape looked at him. "I knew something was wrong, but I wasn't here yesterday to see what happened. You can tell me tomorrow. You need to go lay down." he replied walking with Harry who was wobbling every five minutes.  
  
"That mark won't hurt ever again. I can take it off, but you don't want me too do that right now. Lets wait til Voldemort is defeated completely before we go that far." he replied. Snape nodded, "Of course Harry." he replied. Snape said the password and took Harry in. Ginny ran over to him, "Is he all right?" she said worried. Snape nodded, "Hes fine. Ron could you take him up to the dormitory. He just used his healing powers." Snape told them. Ron nodded, and took Harrys arm, "C'mon buddy you need to lay down." he replied. Harry stopped, "Wait I haven't finished my homework." he replied. Snape shook his head, "Don't worry about that. I will make a not too your teachers for excuse. I'm sure Sirius and Remus will excuse you." he replied. Harry nodded and waved bye.  
  
Ron took him upstairs and helped him in the bed. "I'll ask tomorrow." he replied. Harry nodded and fell immediately asleep.  
  
The next day went by smoothly, Harrys energy came back as usual.  
  
The third of September came around and it was the day of the meeting. Harry got up it was a nice Saturday morning, he got dressed in his gold and red robes this time. He went downstairs to see Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all ready dressed. Hermione had a book with her.  
  
"Your not going to get bored at this meeting are you?" Harry asked smiling. She smiled, "No of course not." she replied and got up with Ron. They all went downstairs to eat breakfast. Sirius, Remus, Albus and the rest were all ready there talking to one another.  
  
After breakfast Harry and his friends went up to Albus's office where they would leave from there.  
  
"MOVE!" Harry said loudly and the gargoyle sprang open. They all looked at him, "Just another one of those weird powers." he replied shrugging. Ron laughed as they entered the circular room to find everyone in there and ready.  
  
"OK we're all going by floo except Harry. He can apparate with his watch." Dumbledore replied smiling. Harry smiled, "Can I take Ginny?" he replied. Albus nodded, "Of course. Sirius stepped in the fire first. He took some Floo and said, "The Phoenix Lair!" and with a flash of green flames he was gone. They all did the same. Harry smiled and held Ginny tightly to him. He flipped his watch and a whilrwind of apparation picked up. They stopped in front of the usual phoenix. Ginny was amazed at the way it looked. Harry smiled and said the password. It opened to reveal another area. He told Ginny what to do. She put her hand under the angels white light and it rang. Harry smiled and did the same. It opened to reveal the gold and red room. Some people were still there. Harry recognized one as the real Alastor Moody. He turned to Ginny, "Babe I gotta sit up at the desk up there. OK, Ron and Hermione should be here in a few moments." he replied. She nodded nervously. Just as he said that they all appeaered in different doors. Hermione and Ron ran over to Ginny and Harry.  
  
"I'll see you three in a few." he replied. They looked at him, "Where you going? Aren't you going to sit with us?" Hermione asked. Harry smiled, "No I have to sit up there." he replied pointing to the six chairs and long table in front of the whole area. They nodded in shock and found four empty seats. Harry made his way to the top desk in the middle of the other chairs and sat down. Some people were whispering and muttering. Sirius on one side and Albus on the other.  
  
Albus leaned over and whispered, "Harry when everyone gets here you must stand up and make the announcement and show them proof. Which means raise your sleeve up and show them the phoenix mark." he replied. Harry nodded and just then several phoenix's came soaring in, including Fawkes and Circe. Circe landed on Harrys shoulder. Harry seen a tall thin man going bald sit next to Ron and Ginny. It was Mr. Weasley. Harry was shocked, Mr. Weasley looked up and smiled, he waved to Harry who waved back. Just then Hagrid appeared smiling he sat at the end of the table next to Minerva.  
  
Finally everyone was there. Harry looked at Albus who nodded. Harry stood up nervously, "Hello I am the true Heir of the phoenix. Harry Potter. I have proof." he replied and lifted his left sleeve up and showed them the phoenix mark. Some people were completely shocked. Everyone clapped happily.  
  
"Yes, I just found out myself. Now the first meeting will come to order. I ask the first five boards if they have anything to suggest or anything they need to say." he replied sitting back down. His palms were sweaty. He wasn't use to this kind of attention. Hagrid stood up smiling, "Arry board, I would like ter address that the mission of the giants was completely successful. We have all but two on our side. I even found me mum. They are currently staying in the Forbidden forest. They are guarding it." he replied smiling. Some of the members were murmuring. Harry stood back up and nodded, "Great, anyone else?" he asked sitting back down again. Severus stood up.  
  
"Yes, Harry I would like to tell you that they know that I was a spy. However I caught a young Deatheater on my escape. His name is Charles Ducanan. I was going to suggest that I use polyjuice potion to become him and join the group. That means I will have to stay away from Hogwarts for quite sometime." he replied. Harry nodded, "To make it successful you will need to give him a truth potion and find out all you can and then, who ever is up too taking your job Severus needs to use polyjuice potion. Because we have spies all over that school. Including Peter Petigrew." Harry replied. Severus nodded, "That would be fine." SEverus replied. Harry looked at Albus who smiled and nodded. Several people stood up making suggestions and telling them what they know about the dark side. They were about to come to a close when Hermione shot her hand up. Harry nodded, "Yes Hermione?" he asked. She smiled nervously and walked to one of the podiums.  
  
"I have an idea that may keep the spies, from spying. I was reading some ancient books about the most rarest enchantments. We all know that the Slythrins house if known for its betrayel for the dark side. But we don't know who else might be, that are in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or even Gryffindor. Thats when I came across this spell. I have been studying it for a while now. Its the white lighter charm. Its very complexed but if you use it right it will keep all the dark sided people to one side and the good on the other. It also prevents any person of animagi form to go back to there human forms. It will not allow you to transform. As such Peter Petigrew is an unregistered animagi. I, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter has seen him, along with Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. We all seen him with our own eyes before he escaped again." she replied. Severus then stood up, "I even seen him on my mission." he added sitting back down. Harry was in deep thought. "Thank you Hermione." he replied. She smiled and sat back down. He turned to the others.  
  
"What is your opinion on the white lighter charm?" he asked all of them. Albus nodded, "I believe its the best plan we have so far. We still can't go around telling things out loud though. Theres always a loop whole where someone can still get inside but it would give us more protection." he replied. Harry nodded and consulted the others. They all agreed/ Harry stood up too make his final decisions.  
  
"Hagrid will keep the giants in the Forbidden forest, Severus you may go on the mission as long as the origional deatheater cant get out in the open. Hermione Granger we will use your idea of White Lighter charm. But that does not mean we can go around talking about the New Order or anything. Because like Albus said theres always a loophole. Now we need to get another professor who is willing to take on the role of Severus Snape. Who ever is up to the role please stand up." he replied.  
  
Only one person stood up Harry had never seen him before. He was a handsome brown haired man, who looked like a smarter version of Lockhart. Harry smiled, "Are you willing too talk act and sound like Severus Snape?" he asked. The man nodded, "Yes Harry I am. My name is Mundungas Fletcher. I am willing to take on all the responsibilities." he replied. Harry nodded, "Great then today and tomorrow you and Severus get together. Monday morning you will be Severus Snape the potions master." he replied.  
  
When the meeting was finally over they were making there way out. Everyone shaking hands with Harry as part of the tradition. When they arrived at Albus's office, they departed seperate ways. Harry was in deep thought.  
  
"Hermione is that what you kept reading about?" he asked. HErmione nodded, "I didn't want to say nothing just in case someone was listening." she replied. Harry nodded.  
  
They spent the afternoon finishing there homework. The next couple of days Albus would show Harry how to cast the white lighter charm. Harry hoped it works. But he knew Voldemort would eventually figure it out and break the spell. The days of September went by pretty fast. Harry got Hermione a book of unicrons for her birthday. Harry and Ginny were getting a long great. They were closer than than ever. Sirius was able to see Harry everyday. Harry placed the whitelighter Charm upon Hogwarts. But Harry still had his doubts. Mundugas Fletcher took the role as Severus Snape. It worked great. No one knew the difference except the people in the Order.  
  
The beginning of October was rolling around quickly. Quidditch trials were coming up and so was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Harry had been helping Ron with practicing for the Keeper position. He even helped Ginny for the chaser. Harry gave Ginny his old firebolt. She thanked him with a bunch of kisses.  
  
The teachers were loading all the students down with work. The best thing about Harrys advanced classes was he didn't have divination no more. Which made him more than happy. Malfoy barely bothered Harry and his friends, for Malfoy was on the dark side. Which made Harry only too happy. Harry received several Owls from Snape telling him he hadn't gotten too much information because the deatheater he caught was brand new and Voldemort hadn't filled him in on everything. Harry checked the Hogwarts map every so often on his watch too make sure he didn't seen Wormtail. He did see however several names in the forbidden forest. One being Fridwulfa. He seen Hagrid go back there an awful lot.  
  
The day before the Quidditch trials Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down to visit Hagrid.  
  
"Well Ello! Ow are ye?" he asked inviting them in. Fang jumped on Harry happily and started licking him. Harry looked at Fang, "Can I slobber on you?" Harry asked. Fang looked at him, "I would rather you not.' said Fang. Harry laughed, "You can jump on me but don't slobber on me." he replied. Fang looked at him, "Sorry, got carried away." Fang replied. Harry laughed, and sat down. Hagrid smiled, "I's ser proud of ye kids." he replied passing rock cakes to each of them. Ginny made the mistake of trying to eat one instead of slidding it in her pocket, she was whimpering with pain when Hagrid turned his back. Harry smiled and kissed her mouth, "Just put it in your pocket." he mouthed to her. She nodded and slipped it into her pocket.  
  
"I almost think we should put the giants at the front entrance of the school." Harry replied. Hagrid looked at him, "You really think?" he asked. Harry nodded, "Yeah what if a bunch of Deatheaters try to break in?" he asked. Hagrid thought for a moment, "Well you said our next meeting was the twenty fourth. Tell them then." he replied. Harry nodded, "I will."  
  
"OK, I need to find the perfect prank to play on dad." he replied. Hagrid laughed, "Who?" he asked. Harry smiled, "Oh Sirius. Sorry, he adopted me." he rpelied. Hagrid smiled, "I am happy fer ye Arry, you deserve a family to treat ye good." he replied. Harry smiled, "Thanks Hagrid. So how are you and your mum getting along?" he asked. Hagrid beamed, "We are getting along great!" he replied. Harry smiled.  
  
They left before nine o clock and headed back onto the grounds. They didn't know someone had been following them and listening.  
  
The next day was the trials. After classes, he went out onto the field. He opened his broom case to reveal his firebolt 6000. George and Freds mouth fell open, "WOW! Harry! You have the latest broom! That thing goes up to 200 miles an hour!" he replied. Harry nodded, "Yep dad got me this for my birthday." he replied.  
  
"Who has your firebolt?" Fred ask smiling.  
  
"I gave it too Ginny." he replied. George smiled, "Figured. I heard her and Rons trying out?" he asked. Harry nodded, "They learned from the best." he replied.  
  
Harry conjured up some tables and the team sat behind them. Harry read the list at all the names.  
  
"Be prepared for a long night." he replied. Katie nodded, "I hear ya everyones on that list except first years." she replied shaking her head. Harry laughed.  
  
Just then about twenty kids came walking out onto the ground.  
  
Angelina flew up into the air with the quaffle.  
  
"OK I am going to call you one by one. We are going to start with the keeper position. You need to dodge the bludgers and catch the quaffle. We are giving you fifteen tries each." he replied. He scanned the list, "OK Seamus your first!" he replied. Seamus nodded and flew up in front of the goal posts. He got hit by two bludgers and caught ten balls. He did pretty good. They went down the line so far it was Seamus all the way. Then Harry called Ron. He flew up smiling. He caught all but one and didn't get hit by no bludgers what so ever." Harry smiled as he flew back down. Harry and the team nodded, "OK Ron is the Keeper and the reserved keeper is Seamus!" Harry said smiling. Ron's mouth fell open. When the pitch cleared all was left was the chasers tryout.  
  
Harry tested there speed and manuverability. He tried to steal the ball from several of the chasers. It was between Ginny and a blonde haired girl named Darla. Harry made them race across the field, to determine who would win. Ginny had Harrys firebolt so she won by a long shot. Harry smiled and hugged her, "Perfect! You got it babe!" he yelled. She smiled brightly, "I guess having all those brothers paid off." she replied smiling. Harry laughed. George and Fred hugged Ginny and slapped Ron five.  
  
Harry smiled,"OK, the fifth is our first practice. We will get that cup this year!" he replied. They all hooted and left the field happily. What they didn't know what someone watching them from a distance.  
  
The next day they spent the day together after classes.  
  
Harry was holding Ginny on his lap and talking when Sirius came through the portrait looking quite grim.  
  
"Dad, whats wrong?" he asked. Sirius sat across from Harry, "Voldemort has broken into Azkaban. Hes released all his faithful servants and the dementors has joined him just as Albus said." he replied. Harrys mouth fell open, "Oh no. Thats not good at all. Whats Fudge saying?" Harry asked. Sirius shrugged, "Hes still refusing to believe it. He hasn't told the public what has happened." he replied. Harry sighed, "He is the biggest git! He is going to cause a lot of innocent people to get killed even more that pompous jack ass." Harry said shaking his head. Sirius nodded, "Yeah that is the truth! Well thats something else we will bring up at the meeting." Sirius replied. Harry nodded, "Yes, it is." he replied. Ginny looked horrified, "I...I don't like those things." she replied. Harry nodded, "Neither do I." Harry said worried. They talked for the next few minutes til Sirius had to go.  
  
"Well tomorrows quidditch practice. Then this weekend is the first Hogsmeade trip." Harry replied. Ginny nodded, "Harry do you know what I hear when I get around them things?" she asked. Harry looked at her, "The Chamber of secrets?" he asked. She nodded, "I remember all the horrid things I did under the control of Tom Riddle."she replied her voice quivering. Harry held her closely. "It will be OK Ginny. With any luck you won't have to get around them." he replied kissing her cheek softly. She nodded, "I hope so." she replied softly.  
  
Harry went to bed that night with a lot on his mind. Harry finally struggled himself too sleep. Harry had practice the next day it went over really well. Ginny and Rons performance were excellant. Hogsmeade trip was coming up.  
  
The day of the trip Harry and Ginny met Ron and Hermione in the common room. They had taken the news about the dementors like Harry did. Circe perched proudly on Harrys shoulders as they walked down onto the grounds with the teachers. Sirius ran up to them.  
  
"Don't mind if your teacher tags along?" he asked smiling. Harry grinned and hugged Sirius, "Not at all. Wheres Remus?" Harry asked.  
  
"Tonights a full moon." he replied. Harry nodded, "Right! I forgot." he replied.  
  
They walked together into some of the shops happily. Some shops were a little less keen on letting Harry in with the phoenix.  
  
Sirius smiled, "Hey I need to tell Albus something I'll be right back." he replied. Harry nodded as Sirius walked off.  
  
Hermione and Ron decided to break away from Harry and Ginny. Harry was walking hand in hand through the shops. Harry bought her some candy and jokes. He even bought her a stuffed unicorn. They were walking down the path when Draco Malfoy stopped and glared at them.  
  
"I don't know whats going on Potter! But it seems at school I can't get near you! What kind of charm do you have on yourself?" he asked. Harry stared at him, "Like I would tell you." Harry shot back.  
  
"I would watch what you say Potter, Crabbe and Goyle are behind you." he sneered.  
  
"And thats suppose to scare me?" he replied. Malfoy laughed, "Yeah especially when they have Ginny." he replied. Harry spun around to see a wand at Ginnys throat.  
  
"You do and you won't live too see the next feast!" Harry yelled. They laughed they were about to curse Ginny when reached out his hand and Ginny slif out of Crabbe and Goyles grasp and into Harrys. There mouth fell wide open along with Malfoys.  
  
Harry turned around with his wand on Malfoys throat.  
  
"Lift up your left sleeve!" Harry demanded. Malfoy looked horrified. Malfoy shook his head, "No! Get away from me Potter!" he yelled.  
  
"Whats going on here!" yelled the voice of Snape. Harry turned around.  
  
"Professor, Potter tried to curse me and my friends for no reason." Harry glared at Malfoy, "Thats a lie! You were about to hurt Ginny!" Harry shot. Professor looked at Malfoy, "I heard the whole conversation Malfoy! Fifteen points from Slythrin.' he barked. Malfoy ran out of Harrys grasp and away from them quickly. Harry shook his head, "That low life scum will wish he never messed with me." Harry replied walking away from Snape with Ginny clutched to his neck.  
  
"Thank you Harry! I couldn't scream. They snuck up and put a mute charm on me." she replied. Harry rubbed her arm comfortingly. "Its Ok." he replied with his arm around her. They went into the three broomsticks to get a butterbeer. They seen Sirius and Albus sitting at a table talking. Sirius motioned for them to come over.  
  
"Hey dad! Albus!" he replied smiling as he and Ginny sat down and took a swig of butterbeer.  
  
"Where have you two been?" he asked. Harry told them about what happened with Malfoy. Albus shook his head, "I don't know what to do about him Harry." he replied. Harry shrugged, "Hes onto something. He was going on about how he couldn't get near me in school." Harry replied. Albus was thinking deeply and then he nodded, "I'm afraid Voldemort has figured out what charm we used. If Mr. Malfoy went back to him with the information that you couldn't get near him to spy and Mr. Petigrew can't turn into his animagi form. He will figure it out." he replied. Harry sighed, "I almost think no curse will work." he replied taking another swig of butterbeer. Albus sighed, "Voldemort knows about every curse we can think of." he replied.  
  
"How do you suspect we get rid of him?" Harry asked. Sirius looked at Harry, "It will take some time getting rid of him. But with time we can do it. You can do it Harry. Your the only one who can give the order." SIrius replied. Harry shook his head, "OK, what order?" Harry asked. Albus sighed, "That is for you too learn Harry. You have to learn what it is yourself. You can get help from people and even your phoenix can help you." he replied. Harry nodded, "Far too complicated." he said.  
  
Sirius smiled, "Yeah that is!" he replied.  
  
They were sitting around talking about the upcoming Quidditch game when screams and explosions errupted. Harry dropped his butterbeer.He pushed Ginny underneath the table. "Stay there!" he replied. Albus got up with his wand out, "Sirius, Harry lets go!" he replied. THey walked out the Three Broomsticks leaving everyone huddling on the floor. Harry looked around and seen dementor after dementor. Cold swept through Harry. Harry pointed his wand.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled and the white stag errupted. Harry seen a dementor lifted a screaming child. Harry ran over as fast as he could, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled. The dementor faultered dropping the three year old. Harry grabbed the child who was crying. He didn't know what to do. Just then his scar errupted with immense pain. He ran back to the Three Broomsticks with the screaming child. He ran over to Ginny who was huddled under the table.  
  
"Mommy!" he screamed. Harry put him under the table, "Gin keep him here. Don't let him go." Harry said and ran back outside. His scar was hurting yet again. Harry looked down the street at all of the hooded figures. His scar was still burning. Just then someone apparated behind him.  
  
"Well if it isn't the famous Harry Potter!" hissed a voice unlike any other.  
  
Harry turned around face to face with none other than Voldemort. Harry found it hard to stare at Voldemorts red eyes but he did.  
  
"Voldemort!" Harry yelled back. People were huddled in the corner watching. Sirius gasped, as he seen Voldemort come face to face with Harry.  
  
"Yes Harry! I have been waiting for you Harry!" he hissed icily. Harry backed up slightly.  
  
"Oh really? Well your not going to get me that quickly." Harry shot. He had to think quickly. Harrys eyes started to get brighter and brighter. Voldemort stared back in shock at Harrys eyes. He pointed his wand at Harry.  
  
"Crucio!" he yelled and Harrys body filled with imense pain. Harry clutched his stomach as his whole insides were burning. When he finally came to himself Harrys eyes were growing brighter and brighter. Just then a sharp green beam shot out and hit Voldemort he flew twenty feet in the air. He landed back on his feet and glared at Harry with his wand pointed out at him.  
  
"You think you can get rid of me that easily?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Excuttara!" Voldemort yelled and just then a bunch of scratches hit Harry like knives slicing Harrys skin. Harry screamed, "AAAHH!" he replied. Soon his robes were tearing at the seams from the invisible knife cuts. Voldemort was laughing as Harry was screaming in pain. He didn't knwo what to do. Harrys sleeve tore off to reveal the phoenix tattoo. Voldemort stared at it in horror.  
  
"It can't be! You! A pathetic thing like you!" he yelled in horror. Harry couldn't do much because of the amount of pain. He raised his wand as Voldemort did.  
  
Crucio!" he shouted again. But Harry was ready he pointed his wand adn shouted, "Blockamorsda!" he yelled and his whole body became silver. Relieving Harry of the pain. Harry wondered where Dumbledore was. He pointed his wand and said, "Finite incantantem." the silver wore off and Voldemort looked ready to kill.  
  
He raised his wand and yelled, "Heir of the Phoenix or not you can't stop me! Avada Kadava!" he yelled............ Just as the flash of green light was about to hit Harry someone jumped right in front of him. Hagrid! Hitting him square in heart. Harry gasped. Voldemort's eyes got big.  
  
"Pathetic Oaf!" he replied. Just then Albus Dumbledore apparated. Voldemorts eyes got big, "You will not escape me!" he replied and disapparated. Harry bent down to see the lifeless dead form of Hagrid. Harry had to fight hard not too cry. Albus looked down, "He really loved you Harry. He was there from the time you were taken out of your old house." he replied looking down at Hagrid with cold eyes. Ron and Hermione emerged and saw Hagrid. Hermione gasped and started crying. Harry fell to the ground next to Hagrid with tears welling up in his eyes. He wasn't even paying attention to the cuts and bruises on his arms. Harrys magnificent eyes were still glowing bright. Some people were emerging and crying. Sirius ran out and ran over to Harry.  
  
"Oh Harry I am so sorry." he replied his blue eyes getting misty. Harry wipped his eyes. "W..why couldn't he just let me die." Harry replied sadly. Albus shook his head, "No Harry, part of the order was to protect the Phoenix's heir. When they all entered they knew what was at stake. But Harry, Hagrid loved you like his son." Albus replied. Harry sobbed lightly. Just then the three year old and Ginny emerged from the Three Broomsticks she almost fell over. The three year old ran over to Harry.  
  
"You saved me you saved me!" he shrieked hugging Harry around the neck. Harry hugged him back but couldn't help but cry.  
  
"Why you cry?" asked the sad little boy. Harry looked at him, "Because my best friend is gone." Harry said slowly. The little boys tears were welling up in his eyes. He hugged Harry, "I sorry. Wheres my mommy?" he asked. Harry looked at him, "I don't know. Where was she last?" he asked. The little boy shrugged and sat next to Harry.  
  
Harry was afraid something had happened to the little boys mother. Harry stared at Hagrid lying motionless on the ground just like Cedric. He heard a small laughter to the side of him. Harry glared over too see Malfoy laughing. Harry did the unthinkable. He took his hand and shot three silver beams at Malfoy. Malfoy flew in the air and landed very hard on top of the shrieking shack. He slid down and fell to the floor unconcious. Hermione and Rons mouth fell open. The little boy sat in Harrys lap as Harry just stared down Hagrid, it was like he went into a trance. Dumbledore sighed, "Harry I think we need to go back to Hogwarts. You can take that little boy. We don't want to leave him here by himself. You can apparate." he replied. Harry nodded and held the boy, "Hold on." he replied. The little boy wrapped his arms around Harry as he flipped a button. They went into a whirlwind of apparation and landed in front of the stone gargoyle.  
  
"MOVE!" Harry said loudly and the gargoyle moved. Harry and the boy went into Dumbledore office. The little boy looked up at him, "Where are we?" he asked. Harry looked down, "We are at my Headmasters office in my school. We are going to try and find your mother OK?" Harry asked. The little boy nodded, Harry just realized how much pain he was actually in. Just then Dumbledore, Remus, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Severus entered the room. Harry stared at the floor just then Circe flew on Harrys shoulder. She leaked out tears on his arms and they healed instantly. The same did for the other parts. The little boy was giggling at the bird. Sirius walked over and sat by Harry one one side and Ginny on the other side. The little boy sat on Harrys lap. He looked around at everyone confused.  
  
"I think that boys taken a liken to you." Sirius replied. Harry grinned slightly, "I save him from one of those dementors." Harry replied. Sirius nodded, "Hagrid sacrificed himself to save your life and so man more Harry. He loved you alot." Sirius replied. Harry sighed, "Yeah thats what hurts so much, having the ones I love die for me." Harry replied sitting back. The little boy looked at Harry.  
  
"Don't be sad." he replied. Harry looked at him and grinned, "I'm sorry. Whats your name?" Harry asked smiling at the curly blonde haired little boy.  
  
"Michael Bell." the little boy replied. Harry looked at him, "Is Katie Bell your sister?" he asked. Michael nodded, "Yes, shes at school." he replied. Harry smiled, "Can I take Michael to Katie? She'll no what to do." Harry replied. Dumbledore nodded, "Go ahead Harry." he replied. Harry picked up the little boy and walked out with him. He walked down to meet some Gryffindors and Ravenclaws.  
  
"You OK Harry?" asked a couple Ravenclaws. Harry nodded as he walked with the little boy.  
  
"Awe whos that little boy?" asked one.  
  
"Kaites little brother. I saved him from a dementor." Harry simply said. He said the password and walked in to see a bunch of Gryffindors and Mcgonagall.  
  
"Katie!" Harry yelled across the room. She turned to see her little brother in Harrys arms. She ran over real quick.  
  
"Is he OK?" she asked taking her little brother who squealed happily.  
  
"Kay!" he yelled holding her.Katie smiled ,"Harry what happened?" she asked. Harry explained what happened and how he saved the little boy. Katie was about in tears.  
  
"Thank you Harry I am so sorry about Hagrid." she replied wipping tears away from her brown eyes. Harry nodded,"Yeah me too." he replied. Katie looked at his arm, "Harry whats that?" she asked looking at his phoenix. Harry smiled, "Might as well tell you. Thats the Phoenix Mark." he replied. She looked confused, "Whats that?" she replied. Harry looked at Mcgonagall, "Might at well tell her righ Minerva?" he asked. She nodded, "Might as well You Know Who all ready knows." she replied grimly. Harry nodded and told her what he was. She gasped, "Whoa no wonder Harry! If you ever need me Harry I'm here. I owe my life to you for saving my little brother. I'll go see if I can contact mum." she replied leaving out the portrait. Minerva came over and looked at Harry, "You OK Harry?" she asked concerned. Harry shrugged, "I guess. I just had someone else who loved me die for me. This is almost too much to handle." Harry replied. Minerva put her arm around Harry as they walked out of the portrait.  
  
"It'll get a little easier Harry. You know he was the one who came and got you from the house after your mother and father were murdered." she replied. Harry shook his head, "No I never knew that." Harry replied. She nodded, "He was quite attached too you. When we left you on the Dursleys door step, he cried." she replied walking up to Dumbledore office. Harry smiled, "MOVE!" Harry said again and the gargoyle moved. Minerva was impressed, "Wow your powers are really showing Harry." she replied. Harry smiled, "I guess, whats power if you can't save the ones you love most." he replied. She sighed, "Its hard to understand Harry. But just because Hagrid is dead doesn't mean hes gone from your heart." she replied. Harry sighed, "There too many people in my heart thats dead." Harry replied. They entered Dumbledores office as he was speaking with Remus and the others. Harry sat down next to Ginny who put her arm around him tightly,  
  
"You OK?" she asked. Harry embraced her tightly, "Yeah  
  
I guess." he replied. Albus looked a little saddened, "Harry we will continue to run things the way we should have. I have informed Fridwulfa about what has happened. She is deeply upset, and is ready to help in anyway possible to defeat Voldemort." Albus replied. Harry nodded and leaned his head back and closed his eyes. His mind was running so fast he thought he'd never catch it.  
  
Later that evening Harry went back to Gryffindor Tower and entered the portrait hole. Everyone all ready asleep. Harry kissed Ginny goodnight and he went upstairs to lay down on the soft four poster bed. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed, "Why!" he asked in saddness. "Of all people in this world why Hagrid." he said and rolled over and fell into an uneasy sleep. The days went by and Harry still felt miserable. They had Quidditch practices once a week til after Christmas then it was everyday til the first match. Harry went off alone alot. He knew he was avoiding Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. He just couldn't get himself together yet.  
  
Everytime he went outside for CoMc, class he would stare at Hagrids hut. Albus took Fang for Hagrid. Harry told Fang about what happened. He was upset.  
  
Harry was getting powerful by the week. One day his temper really let out. They were down on the grounds when Slythrins walked over.  
  
"I'm so glad that stupid freak Hagrid is dead! I was hoping something like this would happen." Malfoy sneered just barely audiable for Harry and the others to hear Hermione and Ron didn't even stop him this time. Harry had enough, he turned around and pointed his palm at Malfoy without saying a word, Harrys hand shot out the silver beams again it threw Malfoy smack dab in the lake. Harry turned around and glared at the Slythrins.  
  
"I swear if I hear anyone saying one bad thing about Hagrid. I will make sure they pay with all the strength I have." he said so cold that some of the Slythrins shivered. Pansy shrieked and helped Malfoy out of the water. He was freezing. Harry glared at him as they made there way up to the castle. Hermione glared at the Slythrins and Ron was shocked.  
  
Remus came out with the daily creature. Remus looked at Malfoy who was heading toward the castle and back at Harry and didn't say nothing. He continued the lesson.  
  
The next morning Harry didn't feel like going down to the Great Hall. He decided to get his potions essay done. He had just finished his second roll of parchment when Sirius came through the portrait hole. He sighed as he seen Harry sitting by himself.  
  
"Harry you all right?" he asked. Harry nodded, "Yeah just finishing some homework." he replied looking up and meeting Sirius's blue eyes.  
  
"Harry I know your hurting, but you have to move on and live too the fullest. Hagrid gave his life for you too have a good like and too live. Don't insult his life like that." he replied. Harry looked up with his bright eyes that were misty. He nodded.  
  
"Your right dad. I've been acting stupid. I've barely spent any time with Ginny." he replied. Sirius sighed, "Shes been coming to my office and seeing me alot. She understands what your going through. She isn't upset, shes just giving you some space." he replied. Harry looked up, "I need to start living life to the fullest. He died for me and I have to face that." he replied getting up. Sirius smiled, "Where you going?" he asked. Harry smiled, "I'm going down to the great hall and have a good time today." he replied. Sirius smiled and got up, "I'll walk with you Harry." he replied. They walked out the portrait hole together talking. Harry decided to suck it up and live.  
  
He entered the Great Hall to see Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Harry said bye to Sirius and walked up to Ginny and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Quite a few people got use to Harry being the Heir. Some were still shocked but others treated him normally.  
  
"Hi what are you doing down here?" Ginny asked smiling. Harry grinned, "Can I sit with ya?" he asked Ginny and Ron. Ron grinned, "Of course buddy!" he replied scooting over and making room. Hermione looked at him with concern, "You OK Harry?" she asked. Harry nodded, "I'm all right. I'm tired of moping around. Lets do something today." he replied smiling. Ginny hugged him tightly, "Your back!" she replied. Harry kissed her softly. They talked for a few minutes. Then Harry smiled, "Hey lets play a prank on the Slythrins!" Harry replied.  
  
"OK! What?" Ron asked smiling evilly. Harry grinned, "You in on it Hermione?" Harry asked. She looked for a moment then over at the table where they were laughing.  
  
"You bet Harry!" she said. Harry turned to Ginny, "Of course. I'd love to kick some Slythrin ass!" she replied. Harry and Ron gaped at her, "Ginny!" they both said in unison. Ginny smiled, "Hey I hate them as much as you do." she replied. Harry dug in his bag and took out one of the books he got for his birthday. The Marauders best jokes. Ron smiled brightly as they all looked through the book. Harry and Ron formed the plan.  
  
"OK, we will wait til the whole hall is full that way we don't get noticed. Ginny and I will use the watch for invisibility and you two use my fathers cloak. Ron you get curse ten and Hermione will curse ten, then me and Ginny will follow suit. We must leave immediately back out in the hall and re enter like we knew nothing." Harry replied finalizing the plans. Hermione and Ron were ansy.  
  
Finally it was time too pull it off. All the teachers were in the great hall eating along with all the students. Harry nodded. Harry got up and left first. Then Hermione, a moment later, then Ron and Ginny. Sirius looked at them leaving one by one then tapped Remus, "There up to something." Sirius whispered. Remus smiled, "Wonder what?" he asked grinning. Sirius shrugged, "I guess we will see." Sirius replied.  
  
"OK on the count of the put on the clock. Ginny hold my hand." he replied.  
  
"1..2...3" he said and Ron and Hermione slipped the cloak on. Harry flipped the switch and went completely invisible.  
  
"Ginny whatever you do don't let go of me. Ron, Hermione, don't let that cloak slip off. Harry peered in the hall through the window. Everyone was occupied.  
  
"OK lets enter." he whispered. They entered quickly and quietly. They walked side by side over toward the Slythrin table. They were talking about Quidditch and up coming Halloween. Harry Pointed his wand at a group of kids he looked nudged Ron, Hermione, and Ginny the did the same. Harry then whipsered, "Formala Pink! Formala Yellow! Formala Green!" Harry muttered and all the Slythrins Hair and robes turned bright shades of pink, yellow, and green. Harry and the rest ran out quickly when they heard screams. They took off the cloak and stuffed it in Harrys bag as he flipped the switch on his watch. They busted out laughing.  
  
"OK lets enter like we didn't know what happened." he replied hearing laughter and screams in the Great Hall.  
  
They entered to see even the teachers laughing. Snape was even smiling at the site of the Slythrins clothes and hair. Malfoys had bright pink hair with bright green robes. Harry and the rest bursted out in laughter. Remus and Sirius were laughing so much they had couldn't control themselves. A couple of the kids ran out screaming. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny took there seats. Sirius eyed Harry who smiled. Even Albus chuckled lightly.  
  
"Nice color!" Dumbledore replied smiling. The Slythrins were infuriated. Harry laughed and looked at the marauders book, "Uh oh it won't where off for another three hours." Harry replied. Ron was in a fit of laughter.  
  
"That is the best!" Ron replied laughing. Hermione and Ginny were in a fit of giggles. George and Fred came over, "What happened?" he asked. Harry grinned evilly.  
  
"Er..we did it." Harry whispered.  
  
Georges eyes got big, "And you didn't include us! Now were going to have to top you." Fred replied smiling. Harry grinned, "Fine this is war!" Harry teased.  
  
Fred laughed, "You won't get away with this Potter I have your number and I know where you sleep!" Fred replied smiling.  
  
Harry laughed, "That reminds me of a muggle movie." Harry replied.  
  
That evening Harry and the others made there way up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"You know I haven't laughed like that in a long time." Harry replied smiling. Ginny hugged him tightly.  
  
"You deserved to laugh Harry." she replied.  
  
Ron and Hermoine were grinning brightly, "I can't believe we pulled that off!" Hermione replied. Harry grinned, "Well no one seen us so they can't prove it." Harry replied. Just then Sirius and Remus walked up to them.  
  
"Well well well if it isn't the pranksters of Hogwarts." Remus teased. Harry turned around and grinned, "Yeah were trying to top you! Were the marauder jrs." Harry replied. Sirius laughed, "Your going to have to do more than change the Slythrins clothes too top us!" Sirius replied laughing. Harry grinned, "Thats not all I have up my sleeve." Harry replied. Remus laughed, "Even Snape couldn't help but smile." he replied.  
  
Harry waved goodbye to Remus and Sirius and headed up to Gryffindor tower. The little girl he saved at the beginning of the year ran over to him.  
  
"Harry!" she squealed and hugged him. Harry smiled, "Hi!" he replied. She smiled, "Did you see those kids's clothes and hair?" she asked. Harry nodded, "Quite funny I thought!" Harry replied grinning. The little girl giggled, "Yes, they weren't too happy but even the teachers smiled." she replied.  
  
Harry smiled, "Well its late you better get ready for bed, its er...ten thirty. We have classes tomorrow." Harry replied. She nodded and hugged Harry one more time before retreating to the dorm. Harry turned around and smiled.  
  
"They listen to you and not me!" Hermione said with her hands on her hips. Harry grinned, "I don't know why." he replied.  
  
They went to bed that night happy for once in a two weeks. He just remembered that tomorrow was the next meeting and he didn't know what too tell the order. Top of Form 1 Harry awoke the next day feeling much better than he had been in the last two weeks. He got up and dressed. He gathered the books he would need for school today. He went downstairs too see Ginny, Ron, and Hermione waiting. Ginny ran over. "Bout time sleepy head!" she said kissing his cheek. Harry smiled and grabbed her waste. He kissed her so deeply that she stumbled. "Will that make up for it?" he asked smiling. She giggled. "Oh yeah!" she replied. Ron rolled his eyes. "Come on I don't wanna see my sister and my best friend making out." he replied. Hermione smiled, "I think its sweet Ron!" she stated. Ron turned to her, "What do you think of this?" he asked and he kissed her as well. She smiled, "I'm not complaining." she replied. They all walked to the Great Hall together and took there seats. Harry looked at the Slythrin table they didn't look too happy. "Well at least the color wore off." Harry replied grinning happily. Ron smirked, "Yeah we need to think of something else." he replied. Harry grinned evilly, "Watch this!" Harry muttered. Just then all the teachers came in and took there seats at the staff table. Sirius winked at Harry. Harry turned around clearly in Slythrins range, and muttered, a few words no one could hear. Harry turned around grinning. "What did you do?" Ron asked looking at the Slythrins. "You'll see my brother." he replied patting him on the back. They ate while talking about Quidditch. Just then Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, and Pansy stood up too leave. When they did the pant part of there robes fell to there knees revieling volumunous boxers. Rons mouth fell open as the whole hall errupted with laughter. Sirius and Remus's face were read and Albus smiled, "I think you kids need to be refitted." he simply said. Malfoy had pure hate in his eyes. Harry and Ginny were laughing so hard. Fred and George looked at Harry who winked again. Hermione was laughing, "Whoa now we know what Malfoy wears under them robes." she replied giggling madly. Ron laughed, "Did you do that too the whole table?" he asked. Harry smiled and nodded. Soon the whole hall of Slythrins had there pants too their knees. Some made sure to hold them when they stood up. Snape was even grinning. Remus glanced over at Harry and smiled he shook his head. The left for classes that morning. CoMc first the DADA. They were studying a Doxy. A biting fairy. It looked a lot like a spider and Ron didn't like it too well. Harry looked at it and asked it not too bite that a Gryffindor wouldn't hurt it. DADA was really good they learned a charm that if you use it right the other oponents charm will backfire. Only spells that would work with it are the three unforgiveable. After class Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up to Sirius's desk. Harry sat on it smiling. "I take it you did that to the Slythrins this morning?" he asked. Harry grinned, "Now why would I do such a thing?" he asked innocently. Sirius laughed, "We did that same thing to Lucius." Sirius replied. Harry grinned, "The next meeting is tonight. I need to pick someone to be on the board and take Hagrids place." Harry replied. Sirius nodded, "Your doing very well at that. Your powers are progressing greatly." Sirius replied. Harry smiled, "Yeah with the help of you, Albus, Flitwick and everyone else who has helped me along the way." Harry replied kindly. Harry looked at his watch, "We better get to class! We have two minutes. Bye dad!" Harry said and hurried with the others too charms. They made it just in time for the bell to ring. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley. Your all just in time." Professor Flitwick replied smiling. They took there seats and got out there standard book of spell grade 5. They were learning a dupicating charm. It was quite difficult for some students. Harry got it immediately and Hermione after her third try got the hang of it. Seamus blew his stuffed animal up. Neville made half a clone. Ron finally did it on his tenth try. "Duplicio!" Harry muttered and the stuffed animal duplicated again. At the end of class Harry had ten stuffed animals and Hermione had five. "Well done! Ten points to everyone who got it right!" he replied looking around the room. Finally it was lunch time. They sat in the hall discussing quidditch when owl post came. Harry looked up and seen Circe. Some people stared brightly at it. It stopped in front of Harry with a piece of parchment. He took it and stuffed it in his robes. He gave Circe some broccoli and potatoes. "There you go girl. I bet your tired." Harry replied in his mind to the bird. The bird stared back, "Oh yes very tired. It was a long journy in Romania." she replied. Harry nodded, "I bet." he said and she flew off to Harrys dorm. Harry got the Daily Prophet as usual and looked at it. Everything as usual Voldemort murdering five more people that that night. Harry sighed, "Fudge is a stupid prat!" Harry added. Then something came to him, "He can't be." he muttered. They looked at him, "What?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at them. "I'll mention it tonight." he replied. He got up and left the hall quite quickly. What if? No he wouldn't have the guts. Or would he. He would need proof, but how. He thought as he was walking. He didn't realize he was walking around in circles when Sirius and Remus showed up. "Is everything all right Harry?" Remus asked concerned. Harry shrugged, "I have a feeling I'm on to something. But I need proof." Harry replied. Sirius looked at Harry, "What do you mean?" he asked. Harry sighed, "I can't say here. I don't know who may be listening. The walls talk you know." he replied. Remus nodded, "Maybe we can go to Dumbledores this afternoon before the meeting." Remus suggested. Harry nodded, "OK, no one will probably believe me but, oh I know!" Harry said all of a sudden. He ran back into the Great Hall to see Hermione, Ron, and Ginny looking at him strangely. He sat down and smiled, "WHats going on Harry?" Ron asked biting into another roll. "Hermione do you know where I can contact Rita Skeeter?" he asked. She looked, "Why would you wanna contact that beetle?" she asked looking at him. "Well I need to speak with her. Do you know where?" he asked. Hermione blinked, "I'm sure her office is still in Hogsmeade. The Daily Buzz." she replied. Harry smiled, "How long do we have til our next class?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at her watch, "Thirty minutes why?" she asked. Harry didn't explain he got up and left again. He walked out where no one could see him and flipped the apparation button. He ended up in a hall of filled with gossip papers on the wall. A big picture of Rita Skeeter was above the door. There was a man in sitting at the front He looked up snottily. "Can I help you little boy?" he asked. Harry stared down at the man. "Yes, you can help me. I'm looking for Rita Skeeter." Harry replied. "And why? Who are you?" he asked staring back. Harry smirked, "Harry Potter and who are you?" he asked back in the same snobby tone as the man. He went white. "Oh! I didn't know that was you. I'm Chase Rollands." he replied looking at Harrys scar. "Yeah well I need to see her its urgent and I only have twenty minutes." He replied. The man nodded and knocked on the door. "Yeah!" said the annoying familier voice. "Er. Rita, Harry Potter wants too see you its urgent." he replied. "Tell him to come right on in." she replied. Harry stepped in and Chase closed the door. Harry turned to the door. "Muteo!" he replied. "WHat did you just do?" she asked looking up with her bug eyes. "Put a sound proof charm on the door. Now I have an offer you can't refuse." he replied. Rita looked at him, "And whats that?" she asked. "I need all the information you have on Cornelius Fudge." Harry replied. She looked at him, "And why is that?" she asked. "I will trade the information, for information about me. But you have to give me the information you got. Every detail. The world depends on it Rita. Your the only one who knows all the details about his life." he replied. Rita got up quickly. "Theres a lot of odd things about the man. I have digged up quite a few." she replied. Harry nodded. "Have you ever seen him in the presence of Lucius Malfoy?" Harry asked. Rita nodded, "Oh yes quite a lot." she replied. Harry nodded as she handed him a whole portfolio. She looked up, "Now what about you?" she replied. Harry smiled, "As long as you don't write anything bad, I'll tell you something that will make your head spin. It will be the top story. The school knows but the world don't." Harry replied. She looked quite interested. "I am the heir of the Phoenix." Harry replied. She looked shocked and stunned, "Prove it?" she asked. Harry nodded and lifted up his left arm to reveal a phoenix mark. She looked at it with awe. "Well Harry, I will print that you are for my story. You have made a real bargin. Everything about Fudges history is in that portfolio. If I find more I will send it your way." she replied. Harry nodded, "Don't tell anyone that I actually told you. Make it look like you found out on your own." Harry replied. She nodded, "OF course Harry." she rpelied. Harry nodde,d "Well I have to go classes are starting in about oh shit! Five minutes. Bye!" he said and flipped a button on his watch. He apparated in the common room of Gryffindor. He sighed, and ran out of the portrait with the portfolio in his hand. He had HoM next. He entered one minute late. Professor Binns didn't even notice. He took his seat next to Hermione, and Ron. "Where in the world did you go?" she asked. Harry leaned over, "What ever you do don't tell on Rita Skeeter for what she wrote about me. I gave her the information." Harry replied. Hermione looked at him,. "Are you crazy Harry?" she asked. "No, I just needed information and shes the only one I could get it from." Harry replied. He sat in the back going through the portfolio. Hermione couldn't pay attention to class she was transfixed on what Harry had. Ron was asleep as usual. He came across several things. Inside were a bunch of pictures also. One with Lucius Malfoy, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Cornelius Fudge himself. Harrys mouth fell open. "He is what I think he is." Harry replied with his mouth open. Hermione looked at the picture and put her hand over her mouth. "He can't be Harry. Hes the Minister of Magic!" she whispered in suprise. "Hermione, everyone of these guys! Were at the graveyard last year when I was transported!" he said. Just then he came across a letter from Lucius. -Cornelius, Plans were set for after the Tri Wizard Tournament. Dumbledore will most likely try to convince you the master is back. What ever you do. Do not believe it. We will discuss this after the ceremony. Lucius "Bingo!" Harry said a little loudly. Professor Binns just kept droning on about werewolves of the centuries. Hermione read the letter and almost fainted. "I can't believe it! Thats unreal!" she replied skimming over the letter time and time again. Harry nodded, "I know, that explains why he won't believe anything! Hes one of them. Thats why at the Quiditch Tournament he was in the company of Lucius there more than business associates. There Deatheaters." Harry whispered. When class was over Harry nudged Ron. "Wake up!" Harry replied. Ron stired, "Not now mummy!" he replied. Harry laughed, "If you don't get up I will kiss you!" He replied. Just then Ron shot up and Harry started laughing, "Don't even joke about that." he replied. Harry was laughing, "Your my buddy but not my kissing buddy." Harry joked on there way out. He put the stuff in his portfolio and headed back to the second DADA class. Sirius was smiling brightly as they entered. harry went up to Sirius, "Listen if you read anything tomorrow about me in Ritas paper. Don't get upset. OK." he replied. Sirius looked at him, "What are you talking about?" he asked. Harry looked at Sirius, "Tell you later." he replied and took his seat. They started working on a charm that would Freeze your apponent if he tries to attack. After classes were all over Harry sighed, and made his way too Dumbledores office after changing into a new pair of robes. This time dark purple and white trim. "I still don't know the password. MOVE!" Harry told it. The gargoyle moved aside and he took the staircase up to the office. He knocked once. "Come in!" said a soft voice. Harry entered to find Remus and Sirius there. Harry sighed, he took out the parchment from Circe first. He tapped his wand on it and muttered the words. -Harry, I haven't found out too much, just that next week they are planning to attack Surrey and then the castle. That all can be stopped. Voldemort isn't going to attack himself. Just his Deatheaters. I won't be able to make it to the meeting. Please inform the others. Severus "There going to attack the school next week Severus says. Also Surrey thats where the Dursleys live." Harry replied. Albus nodded, "Good. Now whats going on Harry. SIrius and Remus say you've been acting strange." Harry sighed, "This is weird for me too say. I think we should wait til the meeting." Harry replied. Albus nodded, "OK then lets go!" he rpelied getting up. Just then another knock. "Come in!" he said again. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Minerva came in. Ginny ran over to Harry and hugged him tightly. "OK all ready to go?" Harry replied. They nodded. Ginny held onto Harry as he flipped the switch on his watch. They apparated into the long hall. They went throught he phoenix statue and through the angel censor. They entered the hall too see everyone there. Harry kissed Ginnys cheek and left for the front of the room. Just then Albus, Minerva, Sirius all came along and took there seats. Harry sat down in the front. He waited for everyone to get situated. Then he stood. "Two people will not be with us tonight. One person will never be with us again.Reubius Hagrid...as you all know (He looked around the room trying to gather himself) died in the attack of Voldemort. We will always remember him as a brave big hearted man. Who had as much love as he was big." Harry replied. Everyone nodded and alot were muttering things like 'He was a good man.' 'Biggest heart Ive ever known.' "Also Severus Snape will not be joining us. We have received information that they are planning to attack Hogwarts. Not Voldemort himself, but his followers. Now we must prepare ourselves. Now theres another thing that has been brought to my attention." he replied. He took out a huge portfolio. "This will sound extremely hard to believe. But I have a lot of proof here. I gathered together. Cornelius Fudge is indeed a Deatheater." Harry replied. Everyone gasped and looked around the room. Albus seemed to not be too surprised. Soemone stood up, "How do you know? Hes the minister?" asked someone. Harry nodded, "Yes, I know that. But I have a letter here form Lucius Malfoy himself. I also have a picture of every one of the free Deatheaters. Not a buisness pitcture either." he replied. He read the letter allowed and some of the people in the room were gasping in shock. Harry nodded, "That is why he never believed us. That is why he got rid of Barty Crouch Jr. So it wouldn't look suspicious." Harry replied. Harry sat back down. Albus looked over, "That was brilliant Harry." he replied. Harry nodded and looked at the room, "Now we must talk about protecting the school." Harry replied. Sirius was looking shocked at the thought of Cornelius being a Deatheater. Harry handed Sirius the portfolio. "Find anything in there that will be useful." Harry muttered. "I have a proposal if you'll all here about it." Haryr replied. They all nodded, "As you know we have the Giants on our side. Deatheaters are planning to attack on Halloween. We could have them guarding the entrances to Hogwarts and the forbidden forest. If we need to we can get all the teachers and Seventh years to help fight." Harry suggested. They all looked at him in shock. "What if the giants turn against us?" asked one. They all nodded, "They will not turn against us. Fridwulfa who was Hagrids mother is extremely upset about Voldemort killing her son. I am sure she will want to take her wrath out on the Deatheaters that support the death of her son." Harry replied. They all nodded, "We can help also!" said a couple others. "Yes we could use your help. I believe there will be dementors and Deatheaters. Deatheaters will use the three unforgiveable curses. I believe we should have the right to strike back with the same curses they use." Harry replied. Harry looked at Albus who nodded, "Very good." he whispered. Sirius looked up, "I found in here another letter this one is from Barty Crouch Jr." Sirius muttered. Harry looked at him, "Read it allowed." Harry replied. Sirius nodded. "Cornelius, Thank you for helping me out of Azkaban, Now all I need is to get rid of my father once thats taken care fo I will go straight to my master and begin working to bring him back his full body. We will destroy all the good and evil shall worship the earth. As such the only child that can make our master come back and be powerful is Harry Potter who we must get our hands on. However he will be under the best security there is. Not even he knows the security that is set up for him. Write back and let me know your plan. Barty Crouch Jr." Sirius replied. Harry nodded, "He did exactly that. I seen Voldemorts re birth. I seen Peter Petigrew. I seen him kill Cedric. I dueled with him. I barely got away." Harry replied. They were all murmuring to one another. They formed the plan to keep the Deatheaters out of the school. They knew it would be tough but with the Giants on there side they knew they could pull it off. Before the meeting ended Harry stood back up. "I would like to a point someone for the new board." Harry replied looking around. They all nodded, "I owuld like to a point Remus Lupin." he replied. Remus stood up in shock, "Why me?" he asked. Harry smiled, "You deserve it and your not afraid to say Voldemort." Harry replied. Remus nodded and took Hagrids seat. They finished up there meeting. Back at Hogwarts Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were trying to let everything sink in. "That is too weird." Ron replied. Harry nodded, "It fits." Harry said. That night harry went to bed with a lot more than pranks on his mind. He was almost a sleep when he felt someone slide in beside him.  
  
He looked over too see Ginny. He smiled as she wrapped his arms around him.  
  
He kissed her forheard gently, she looked up.  
  
"You don't mind do you? Its just that I couldn't sleep." she replied quietly. Harry smiled and kissed her lips softly.  
  
"Of course I don't mind sweetie." he replied wrapping her up in his arms. He pulled his blanket that Hagrid gave him up over both of them. He loved how soft she felt. Her hair smiled like strawberries, which is funny because her hair is red. Harry fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Ginny. (There will be none of you know in my stories C'mon there fourteen and fifteen. They love each other alot.)  
  
The days went by and Halloween was nearing. Harry was worried about the outcome. What IF the giants turned on them. He couldn't help but think of the mess they'd be in.  
  
On top of worrying about the giants the teachers were giving the fifth years a whole lot of homework. Harry was doing a thousand things at once. He was doing Quidditch practices, homework, his advanced classes, and worrying about the giants and the day of Halloween. He didn't know what time they would strike exactly.  
  
Finally the day of Halloween rolled around. Harry told Albus too go down and position the giants around the school. Harry felt weird ordering Albus Dumbledore around. He had to smile at the thought.  
  
Harry and his friends were in the great hall that was nicely decorated. Sirius and Remus walked over to Gryffindor table and sat down beside Harry.  
  
"Is everything going as planned?" Remus asked. Harry nodded, "Yeah. I don't know what time they'll be here. We need to keep the students in the hall. Why don't we have a little dance or something. Too keep them occupied." Harry suggested. Sirius nodded and stood up. He walked over to the staff table.  
  
"ATTENTION STUDENTS! ALONG WITH THE HALLOWEEN FEAST WE ARE ALSO HAVING A DANCE! SO GRAB A PARTNER OR A FRIEND AND COME OUT AND JOIN US!" he replied smiling. Just then the music started from the wave of Remus's wand. Harry recognized it as a muggle tune. He took Ginnys hand and they went up to dance. She giggled as they both moved around. Everyone eventually joined in. But something in the back of Harrys head kept him from completely focusing on the dance.  
  
Harry and Ginny that evening were slow dancing with Hermione and Ron. Some people couldn't help but stare. Some girls were giving Ginny the evil eye. Harry looked at her, "I love you Ginny." he replied kissing her cheek. She smiled up at him, "I love you too." she said and kissed his lips gently. They continued dancing. Harry glanced at his watch. It was almost eleven nothing happened yet. He was beginning to think they bailed.  
  
They danced to a couple more songs then took there seats. Hermione looked over at Harry and saw his face.  
  
"It will be OK Harry! We are prepared." She replied. Harry looked at her, "You guys aren't prepared for the Dementors." Harry replied sighing. He took a bite of his chicken and placed it back down. Just when Harry thought they were actually not going to show they heard very loud explosions. Harry grabbed his wand and stood up. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione did the same.  
  
"Get under the table!" Harry demanded. They looked at him, "But Harry! I want to help you." Ginny replied. Harry kissed her, "You can help me by getting under the table." he told her. WIthout thinking Harry pushed her under the table. Ron got under with Hermione who was frightened. Harry yanked out his invisibility cloak from his bag and handed it too them.  
  
"Here keep this on you at all times!" Harry told them. The kids in the hall were screaming. There was only a couple teachers Mcgonagall and Hooch.  
  
Harry went up to the front and put his wand to his throat, "Sonorus!" he muttered. JUst then his voice could be heard over the hall.  
  
"EVERYONE SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT!" he yelled. They all stopped to look at Harry. Harry then muttered, "Quietus!" and his voice went back to normal.  
  
"Everyone please get under the table. Miner..I mean Professor Mcgonagall has a few words for you." he replied. THey all looked confused at Harry. Professor Mcgonagall nodded, "Thats Harry. I need all the seventh years who are up to it too follow me. There are deatheaters and dementors outside. The rest of the students get under the tables and stay there. Do not I repeat do not leave! Unless you have permission. Head boy and Girl please block the halls." she said sternly.  
  
"Come on Harry." she replied. Several seventh went outside the halls to see black hoods everywhere.  
  
Harry raised his wand, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled and a silver stag errupted from Harrys wand and charged two dementors that were gathering around Remus.  
  
"You OK Remus?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah thanks I didn't see them two." he replied. Harry nodded. He then pocketed his wand and looked around he put his palm out and shot several beams at the dementors. They were flown back fifty feet in the heir. Harry seen the Giants struggling with some of the Deatheaters. Harry raced outside toward them. He noticed one deatheater being Lucius. Harry raised his wand, "Crucio!" Harry shouted and Lucius's body errupted into immense pain. One of the giants looked at Harry.  
  
What ye do?" asked a woman with long brown hair. She was so tall he had to crane his neck.  
  
"I put a curse on him. Go after the dementors please." he said. The giant nodded then said, "Yo is Arry Potter idint(Suppose to be mispelled) you?" she asked. Harry nodded, "I'm Fridwulfa." she replied her voice was deep. Harry nodded, "Nice to meet you now lets go kick some dementor butt!" He shouted. she nodded, and headed over toward the school, where the teachers were fighting deatheaters and dementors. Some of the seventh years had falled. Harry started shooting beams from his palms. Several people screamed madly as they were flown in the air. Harry pointed his wand again, "Expecto Patronum!" he shouted the silver stag came out and charged several Dementors. Harry looked over and seen Sirius white as a ghost. Harry ran over.  
  
"Dad go back into the hall and watch over the kids." Harry said. HE shook his head, "No I must help." he replied weakly.  
  
"No dad, as the Heir of the Phoenix I order you to go back into the Hall!" Harry said sternly. Sirius looked at him, "But Harry they need my help." he replied.  
  
"You've helped alot make sure that the Slythrins aren't trying anything." Harry replied. He obeyed and left for inside the hall. Just then Harry was grabbed by a strong forcefull hand.  
  
"GET OFF!" He yelled. The dementor raised Harry up and lowered its hood.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Someone yelled and the dementor dropped Harry. He looked over to see Ginny standing there.  
  
"Ginny! What are you doing out here." he demanded then he seen Hermione and Ron fighting. Harry shook his head, "How did you get out!" He demanded. Ginny smiled, "The cloak you gave us. When Sirius came in we went out." she replied. Harry shook his head, "You guys need to go back in there." he replied seriously. She shook her head, "No Harry! I'm here to help and so are they." she replied running past and taking on a dementor. Harry shook his head, "Girls!" he muttered.  
  
He started fighting off the rest of the dementors and Deatheaters. Some of the deatheaters were crumpled on the floor.  
  
"HARRY!!!!" yelled a screaming voice. Harry turned around and seen Ginny on the back of a Deatheaters shoulders. He hit her hard. Harry ran as fast as he could but the Deatheater was running as fast. Harry was afraid too curse him that he'd hit Ginny. Harry kept running they were heading to the dark forest. He decided to use the stunning spell if it hit Ginny it wouldn't hurt her too bad.  
  
"Stupefy!" Harry yelled and the white light hit Ginny and the Deatheater making him fall with her. Harry ran over and grabbed Ginny out from under the Deatheater.  
  
Harry pointed his wand, "Crucio!" Harry shouted. The Deatheater was rolling around screaming on the wet grass. Harry undid the hood to see...... Harry couldn't believe who was under the hood.  
  
"FUDGE!" Harry shouted. Harry conjured up robes and chains with his wand. He seen Ginny still out. She had a bruise on her cheek from where Fudge had hit her. He kicked Fudge as hard as he could in the stomach knocking the breath out of him. Harry felt someone come up behind him. He spun around real quick to see Snape. Or was it Mundungas. Harry didn't know.  
  
"You were right Harry!" he replied looking down at Fudge. Harry nodded, "Can you take him. I have to take Ginny. I stunned him but I also stunned her." he replied. Mundungas nodded and picked the chained and roped form a Cornelius Fudge and threw him over his shoulder. Harry gingerly picked Ginny up he pointed his wand and muttered, "Inervate!" her eyes flicked open and she looked up.  
  
"Oh Harry! Someone grabbed me!" she said sobbing into Harry's chest. Harry held her as they walked back up to the castle.  
  
"Shh. I need to get you too the hospital. Just then Harry seen a whole load of Deatheaters and Dementors running his way heading toward the forest. Harry quickly pressed the button on his watch and he apparated into the Great Hall. Everyone gasped as they seen Harry all bruised up and Ginny holding on tightly. Sirius ran over to Harry.  
  
"Is she all right?" He asked looking at Ginny who was clutched to Harry.  
  
"Yeah Fudge tried to take off with her. Mundungas collected him. I don't know where he went to because the Dementors and Deatheaters were running toward the forest. I apparated before they could try anything on me." Harry whispered. Sirius nodded after hearing everything. Harry sighed, "I'm taking Ginny up to the hospital wing. Fudge hit her in the face to shut her up. I used an unforgiveable cure and kicked him very hard. I think I may have kicked in a rib. Jerk deserved it. Well come up Dad as soon as you can." He replied all at once and left the Great Hall. He seen Ron and Hermione passed out against the wall. Harry walked up to them. Rons eyes were barely open.  
  
"RON! HERMIONE!" Harry yelled. Ron opened his eyes, "Oh I'm so weak Harry. I saved Hermione just in time for a dementor. Shes out cold. Is that Ginny?" Ron asked worried. Harry nodded, "Can you stand with Hermione, we need to get them to the hospital wing." Harry replied. Ron nodded and struggled up. He lifted Hermoine with his arms and wobbled toward the wing. Harry looked around as some of the deatheaters they captured were tied up and gagged. The Dementors had vanished and some of the Seventh years were passed out as well. Harry and Ron made there way up to the hospital wing with the girls in there arms.  
  
When they entered they seen Mcgonagall laying there with cuts and bruises. Remus was white as a ghost and breathing very slowly. Madam Pomfery came through and she gasped.  
  
"Oh my goodness, you kids all right." she shrieked and levitated Hermione and Ginny onto beds. Harry looked plum wore out along with Ron. She looked at the two.  
  
"You two are in no complete danger. The girls will need to stay in here a couple days." she replied. Harry walked over to Ginny and stared at her, "I'm not leaving." he replied. Madam Pomfery looked at him for a moment as if she was going to protest she only sighed and walked off to get some cleanser. Harry expanded the hospital bed big enough for two and sat on the bed staring at her soft red hair. She opened her eyes and looked up.  
  
"H..Harry! You OK?" she asked. Harry nodded, "How you feeling? I'm sorry I stunned you. I meant to stun the Deatheater. I knew the stunning wouldn't hurt you if it accidently hit you." he replied. She grinned weakly.  
  
"I'd rather be stunned then dead." she replied. Harry noddd and kissed her forhead. He touched the black and red mark where Fudge had hit her. She winced with pain.  
  
"That man that too you was Fudge. I hurt him pretty badly and tied him up. I gave him too Munudungas Fletcher. I also got Lucius." Harry replied. She nodded, "Well at least tonights over with." she replied softly. Harry nodded, he walked over to Remus's bed and sighed, "You did great tonight Remus." Harry replied quietly. Remus moved slightly then opened his eyes.  
  
"Harry! Your OK." he replied weakly. Harry nodded, "Just fine. Its you I'm worried about." Harry replied looking at him with concern in his eyes. Remus laughed weakly, "Oh I'm just fine. One of them damn Deatheaters conjured a full moon on me. to make me passout. Luckily Albus stopped him before he nearly killed me. I didn't get a chance too see who it was." Remus replied quietly. Harry told Remus about Ginny and Fudge, Remus sighed, "You were absolutely right about him Harry. I didn't think he had the guts too do something like that." he replied. Harry nodded, "I know he always acts like a pompous Jack ass." Harry replied smiling. Remus laughed, "That is true." he replied. Madam Pomfery came in and looked sternly at Harry.  
  
"I was just telling him what had happened." Harry replied winking at Remus and going back over to Ginny. He looked over at Hermione and Ron. Then Mcgonagall.  
  
"What happened to Minerva?" Harry asked. Madam Pomfery was taken by the first name bases thing. She sighed, "She'll be all right. She got hit witht he Cruciatus curse a couple times." she replied. Harry sighed, "That curse sucks." Harry replied turning back to Ginny. Madam Pomfery had fixed the bruise on her face and gave her a dreamless sleep potion. She broke off chocolate for Harry and Ron. Harry didn't argue after those dementors his energy was about drained. Harry sat there on Ginnys bed staring at her and watching. Just then a bunch of people entered the hospital wing. Harry heard Sirius's voice and walked over behind the curtain to see..  
  
"Albus!" Harry said running over to Dumbledore who was laying about unconcious.  
  
"Harry he was taken down by several deatheaters at once. Hes OK, but it will take awhile before hes back to his old self." Sirius replied. Harry shook his head, "No it won't." Harry replied. He took his hands and placed them over Albus Dumbledores chest. Sirius watched intently. Madam Pomfery was about to stop it when Sirius grabbed her arm and shook his head. Harrys hands started to vibrate, then glow red and gold. Energy from Harrys fingers emerged and shot into Albus Dumbledores chest. Harrys hands and Dumbledore chest was a glowing gold so bright that it looked like fireworks were giving off. Harry knew something bad happened to him for he had never used this much energy. Harry finally released his hands and fell over on the bed next to Dumbledore, who opened his eyes and looked down.  
  
"How could I have let them get me." Dumbledore whispered. He looked at Harry was was completely passed out and sighed, "Thank you Harry." he replied getting up slowly and placing Harry upon the bed. He looked over at Ginny who was asleep and smiled, he levitated Harry off where Dumbledore was and placed him next to Ginny where Harry had expanded the bed.  
  
"Albus are you all right?" Madam Pomfery said looking concerned.  
  
"I'm fine Poppy. Harry has healed me. He will be out for awhile. Healing powers like his takes his strength." Albus replied. Madam Pomfery nodded, "How did you let them get you?" she asked.  
  
"I was trying to stop a dementor from getting Hermione, and several Deatheaters used it to there advantage." he replied. She nodded, "But couldn't you do anything?" she asked. Dumbledore sighed, "I couldn't not even I or Harry could have done anything about some of the spells they used. They thought I was dead, and left me there. Quite stupid really." Dumbledore replied smiling. Sirius sighed, "I'm glad your all right but Mundungas is in your office with Fudge. He tried to kidnap Ginny when Harry got to him." Sirius replied. Dumbledore nodded, "All right then lets go on up to my office. Poppy when Harry wakes up please send him up." he replied and left quietly shutting the door behind. Madam Pomfery sighed, "Merlin what a night!" she said exasperated. She went into her offie closing the door.  
  
Harry turned over and put his arm around Ginny. He opened his eyes long enough to kiss her forhead then fell back asleep.  
  
Harry was so exhausted from the healing he did he didn't wake up til about two o clock the next day. He noticed his bladder was rather full. He got up real quick. He noticed Ginny was still asleep. He slipped up without waking her and headed to the bathroom. He came back and seen that Dumbledore wasn't on the bed nor was Mcgonagall. Remus was though. Harry walked over and looked at him, he was still a creamy white color. Harry sighed and decided to heal him again, he was about to when Dumbledore came in.  
  
"Harry do that in a moment, I know you want to heal Remus but we need to talk to you up in my office." he replied. Harry nodded and took one last look at REmus and walked out of the wing. Some of the students were still in a fright about what happened. A couple girls ran up to Harry and hugged him tightly and saying things like, "You helped saved us!" "Thank you so much Harry!" said one. Cho smiled as Harry walked past. They made there way up to the office and entered. Mundungas, Sirius, Minerva, were up there. Harry sat down in the chair across from Dumbledores desk and next to Sirius. Harry looked, "Where is Fudge?" Harry asked. Dumbledore sighed, "He escaped last night Harry. Hes not too happy with you though." he replied. Harry shrugged, "He hit Ginny. I had to make him pay for that one." Harry replied. Dumbledore nodded, "Oh I don't object. He has a broken rib thanks to you and very bad scars. We need to discuss further events. I am afraid that Quidditch will have to be cancelled." Dumbledore replied. Harrys mouth fell open.  
  
"Albus please thats one of the only things the kids are looking forward too is Quidditch after all this stuff that has gone on, I believe Quidditch will be good for everyone." Harry replied. Dumbledore sat thinking for a moment then looked at Harry, "We will have to let the giants keep standing guard. But all right Harry we will keep Quidditch. Oh and Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle are not here any longer. Lucius took his kids last night and who knows where they are now." Dumbledore replied. Harry looked at him, "Are you serious? Did anyone do anything about Voldemort heading over to Whining Surrey?" Harry asked. Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, I had a former witch friend put a charm on the house that way no one of dark wizard blood could get near it." Dumbledore replied. Harry nodded, "I don't like the Dursleys but I sure don't want them dead." Harry replied.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Quite understandable." he replied. Harry looked over at Mcgonagall, "Are you all right? I heard about you getting hit with the Cruciatus Curse." Harry replied. Minerva smiled, "I'm OK Harry thanks for asking." she replied. Harry nodded, "Why didn't you use the blocking charm?" Harry asked. She smiled, "I would have but they came up behind me." she sighed. Harry nodded, "In appropriate for a witch or wizard to strike while someones back is turned." Harry replied. They all nodded, they talked for a few more minutes then Mundungas looked at his watch, "Well time to take the polyjuice potion again. I got too turn back into Snape before people notice anything." he replied taking a swig of stuff in a small flask. Harry nodded, "Yeah we still have to be on a lert. There are still a lot of Slythrins here. Not to mention anyone else from a house could be a spy." Harry replied shrugging. Mundungas nodded and soon his features started changing. Harry sighed, "That stuff makes you feel like you wanna be sick." Harry replied. Dumbledore looked at him, "You've used that stuff?" he asked. Harry quickly looked at Dumbledore forgetting what he was saying. Sirius smiled, "Oh I taught him how to make it over the summer. We switched places for a day. Quite funny really." Sirius replied covering up for him. Harry nodded. Dumbledore chuckled, "Well I haven't used it personally." he replied. Harry smiled slightly.  
  
"Can I go back down, I would like to heal Remus." Harry replied. Sirius looked at him, "I'll go with you." he replied. They walked out of the together and down the corridor. Harry sighed, "What a year so far." he replied. Sirius chuckled lightly, "Yes, thats for sure. Theres no school til the fourth, Albus cancelled it so everyone can have a rest after what happened yesterday." Sirius replied. Harry nodded, "Once I get through with Remus I'm going to have to be put down again." Harry replied. Sirius looked at him, "He will heal on his own." Sirius added. Harry shrugged, "I want him too heal now. Hes in a lot of pain." Harry replied. Sirius placed a hand on Harrys shoulder and they walked together up into the hospital wing. Harry seen Remus refusing to take anymore of the sleeping draught. Madam Pomfery was getting hightly irratated. Harry smiled and walked over. He seen Hermione, Ron, and Ginny still sleeping. Harry sighed, "Lean back Remus." Harry replied. Remus looked at him, "You don't have too it takes all your energy." he replied weakly. Harry smiled, "Just do it. I'll be fine before you would." Harry replied. Remus sighed and Madam Pomfery smiled, "Bout time hes as stubborn as your father." she replied putting the sleeping draught down. Harry smiled and put his hands over Remus. The same thing happened to Remus that happened to Dumbledore. After it was over Harry was leaning on Sirius, "Not as bad as yesterday. Albus was worse off." Harry replied. Sirius helped him over to the bed where Ginny lay asleep. Remus sighed and got up.  
  
"Hes a miracle worker." Remus replied. Sirius nodded, "That he is." Remus and Sirius stayed there for the next couple hours before leaving to Albus's office once again. After the incedent on Halloween people all around the castle was shaking. It was in the Daily Prophet for two weeks. Rita Skeeter did write about Harry being the heir but eveyrone was worried more about what happened on Halloween then her stupid story.  
  
Soon the end of November was approaching and December was soon coming into view. They were allowed one more Hogsmeade visit so the students could by christmas gifts. But under the supervision of a street full of aurors and Dumbledore standing guard. They even asked Fridwulfa and a couple giants to watch over the Hogsmeade trip. Harry decided to move the practice to three times a week intstead of one. Harry was determined to get the school back on its feet and the way it were.  
  
Harry and his friends were told to stay at Hogwarts this Christmas for it would be much safer being in the presence of Albus Dumbledore. There weren't amny people at all in the castle, after waht happened on Halloween. Only ones staying were Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the teachers were all staying at the castle. Harry never  
  
Harry never seen it so empty before. The kids were sitting around playing exploding snap in the Gryffindor common room on Christmas Eve when Sirius, Remus, and Albus came through the portrait.  
  
"Hey whos winning?" Sirius asked smiling.  
  
"Look at Rons eyebrows, that'll tell you." Harry asked smiling. Ron glared at Harry playfully, "There growing back." Ron replied. Hermione laughed and plucked a piece of hair out of his eye brow.  
  
"Hey! I was starting to grow back!" Ron said defiantly. The teachers laughed as they went on.  
  
"I thought we could spend Christmas together this year. I have arranged for dinner to be served tomorrow at five o clock. We will have a huge Christmas tree in the middle of the Great Hall and gifts galore under it. We will all have a feast and we will be sitting at the teachers table. We will sing and dance and have a marvelous time." he replied smiling. Harry grinned brightly, "That sounds great!" he replied.  
  
"Hey you wanna play?" Hermione suggested. Albus smiled, "Oh why not. I haven't had my beard cinged in quite awhile." he replied his blue eyes twinkling. They all laughed and gathered around the Gryffindor table. They had a fun time as Albus's beard had a little bit of black and Sirius's bangs were no more. Remus's eyebrows looked like Rons and the front of Harrys bangs were fried.  
  
For once Harry didn't think about what happened on Halloween or Hagrid. He was enjoying his day with everyone he loved.  
  
That evening after ROn, Hermione went off alone together while Harry and Ginny sat by the fire in the common room just enjoying each others company. She sat wrapped up in his warm arms. He was gazing at the fireplace in deep thought.  
  
He looked down too see her smiling.  
  
"Hey baby what are you grinning about?" he asked looking deeping into her blue eyes.  
  
"Just how much I love being with you is all, and that this is our first actual Christmas together." she replied sighing. Harry smiled and kissed her forhead then her nose and then her soft lips. She giggled lightly as he kissed her.  
  
"Harry I really do love you." she replied kissing him again. Harry kissed her more deeper and she moved closer with her arms wrapped around his neck. She kissed him so senusally, they both could feel it. Harry summoned the blanket Hagrid got him for his birthday and wrapped both of them up in it. They leaned on the couch kissing and holding onto one another. Ginny finally fell asleep in Harrys arms. He kissed her head and fell asleep also.  
  
The next morning on Christmas someone kept tapping Harry.  
  
"HARRY! Up get up!" said a voice. Harry groaned, "No!" he said with his eyes still closed.  
  
Sirius looked up, "No use if I keep waking him up hes going to get irratated." Sirius replied smiling. Remus laughed, "That reminds me of someone." Remus replied eyeing Sirius.  
  
"What I'm not that cranky." Sirius said defiantly. Remus laughed, "Yeah right!" he replied smiling. Ginny was in the corner getting ready, she had just finished spiraling the last piece of long red hair when she walked over to Harry.  
  
"Let the master do the work." she said moving Sirius out of the way. She bent down and kissed Harry softly on the lips. Sirius's mouth fell open.  
  
"You know hes going to stop breathing." he replied. Remus was laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Harry opened one eye then the other. He kissed her back softly then looked up at her. It was all blurry. He felt around for his glasses when she placed them on him. He smiled, "Wow! Good morning to you too." Harry replied smiling brightly. Sirius laughed, "You kids!" Sirius replied sitting down next to Remus who was finishing off his egg nog.  
  
Harry kissed her back, "Happy Christmas Gin." he replied smiling brightly. She giggled, "Happy Christmas baby now get up!" she replied. Harry nodded, and rose out of the couch.  
  
"That couch is more comfortable then my bed." Harry replied. Sirius laughed, "Well hurry up so we can go down for breakfast and open some presents." he replied.  
  
Harry ran upstairs and put some green dress robes on for the occasion. He smiled as he tried to flatten his messy hair.  
  
He sighed, "No use in that." Harry replied rolling his eyes. He reached under his bed and pulled out a huge box of gifts. He pointed his wand at it, "Featherlighto!" he muttered and the box shook slightly. Harry lifted it and went downstairs.  
  
"Hey whats that?" Sirius asked smiling. Harry grinned, "Gifts!" Harry replied. Sirius nodded, "Awe! Well lets go. I'm starved." Sirius replied walking out of the portrait with Remus behind. Harry looked around, "Wheres Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked. Ginny grinned, "They all ready went downstairs. Come on." She replied wrapping her arm around his waist. They both walked down to the Great Hall. He couldn't help but stare at how beautiful Ginny looked. She was wearing a black dress with white trim, and high heals her hair was all curled and she had light makeup on. He glanced at her, "You look beautiful Ginny." he replied and kissed her right before they walked in. She giggled, "You look cute yourself Harry." She replied grinning madly. They walked into the beautifully decorated hall. There were fairies and icicles. Harry placed the big box down by the tree. He walked over with Ginny and sat down at the table with all the teachers.  
  
They were eating and talking merrily with one another. Just when they were discussing upcoming Quidditch match, the real Severus Snape walked in. He was a bloody mess. He was walking every so slowly. Harry turned around quickly.  
  
"Severus! What happened?" Harry asked. Severus sat down next to Harry, while everyone was looking at him. Mundungas looked at his Snape, "They found out?" he replied. Severus nodded, "Yes they found out. I barely got away with my life." said Severus weakly. Harry sighed, "Did you find anything out at all?" he asked. Severus looked at Harry, "Just that they aren't planning anything til after Christmas because of the security." he replied. Harry nodded, "How did they find out?" he asked.  
  
Snape sighed, "Well each Dark Mark has a different look too it. Its not your fault Harry but mine didn't burn since you drained the power out of it. Thats how they found out." Severus replied grimly. Harry looked mordified, "I didn't know that. I just didn't want to see you in horrible pain. I mean I know what it feels like to have pain. I could imagine the Dark Mark. So what can we do about it?" Harry asked looking at Dumbledore who sighed, "Well nothing now. They know about Severus so we can't use you know more. But at least we can be prepared for the New Year. Thank you Severus for everything." Albus replied. Severus nodded, "Your welcome and Happy Christmas." he said dully. Harry nodded, "Why don't you eat with us and then you can go lay down." Harry suggested. Severus nodded, "I'll do that." he replied taking a piece of turkey on the plate and rolls.  
  
After they ate dinner, they all sat around the tree.  
  
"I believe its time we open gifts." Albus replied smiling brightly.  
  
They sat around the huge tree smiling. Professor Flitwick was sitting on a pile of pillows. Harry reached into his box and pulled out some gifts.  
  
"I got the scoop on what kind of sweets you all liked." Harry replied smiling. He passed out boxes too everyone of the teachers that were there even Albus.  
  
"I got yours Albus in a muggle shop." Harry replied smiling. He opened it to see a big bag of Lemon drops, Minerva, got a box of sherbert balls. Severus got a box of Bertie Botts every flavor beans. Madam Hooch licorice wands. Flitwick Chocolate frogs. Harry handed out the rest of the gifts he got them. HE got Ginny, roses, a bracelet with pink and blue stones in it. a dancing star that sings I love you, a photo Album of them over the summer holidays. Harry made it the heart and put a purple stone in the middle. Ginny squealed happily. She kissed Harry softly and gave him her gifts. Ginny bought Harry a crystal that had many images of floating around in it. The images were pictures of her, him, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, and Remus. Everytime it revolves a different picture would form.  
  
"Thanks Ginny!" he said kissing her cheek. She also got him a magical CD player with a few good muggle CDs. Harry smiled brightly. He also got candy, Zonko's jokes from Ron and a book on Phoenix's. Sirius and Remus got him the neatest thing, it was a portable video camera with a bunch of Quidditch mini taptes. Snape even gave him something pretty creative.  
  
"Its a potion that clears your eye sight. That means you won't have to wear glasses anymore." he replied smiling. Harry grinned, "Awesome! Thanks!" he replied. Harry got Sirius, and Remus candy and a picture frame of all three of them together. After the gift passing out they all sat around telling the most memorable moments, from there times at school. Even Snape laughed at some of hte old pranks that were pulled on him.  
  
Ron and Hermione were talking about the pranks that were pulled on Malfoy and the others.  
  
That night they all went to bed happy. Ginny slipped in as usual, and slept by his side. They talked to one another for a few then cuddled and fell asleep.  
  
The next few days snow was hitting the ground hard. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius, and Remus all had a snow ball fight. Harry conjured up a huge snowball and threw it right at Sirius. Sirius chased Harry around. Harry laughed as he flipped the button on his watch and went invisible. Sirius stopped.  
  
"OK Harry where are you?" he called looking around. Harry was behind bushes conjuring up the biggest snowball, he levitated it slowly up in the air. Ginny noticed this and almost fell over laughing. The snowball was right above Sirius. Remus was watching trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Come Harry! No fair you can't use the invisibility watch! You won't get me becasue I can see where the....." he couldn't finish because the snowball fell right on top of his head covering his whole body. Remus and the kids were filled with laugheter.  
  
"OK Harry! Stop being a chicken and get your ass down here now!" he siad trying to sound upset. Harry laughed, "You'll never find me!" Harry joked.  
  
Sirius grinned evilly, "Oh yeah!" he replied looking around. Harry jumped on Sirius invisible. They were wrestling around on the ground laughing. Remus was laughing so much he was clutching his sides. Ginny was giggling. Harry flipped the button on his watch and he came he was visible again. Sirius laughed, "Rather fond of that watch ey? I shouldn't have given it too you." he laughed as Harry and Sirius were wrestling together on the cold ground. Remus walked over and seen the sight.  
  
"You two look like an overgrown hippogriph!" he said. Without thinking Harry pulled him down into a wrestling move. Remus laughed, "Thats it buddy!" he replied putting Harry in a head lock. Sirius laughed and wedged out of the threesome fight. Harry got the under hand and started tickling Remus madly. Sirius summoned his camera and started taking pictures of the sight.  
  
After the fight they all played around in the snow, making a snowmen and the girls made snow angels.  
  
Pictures were taken all afternoon. They finally went in and sat down by the fireplace trying to get warm. Harry took out the bottle of Corrective Potion and examined it. It was a light blue liquid. He was to put two drops in each eye. It would keep his eyes sight perfect for two monthes. He was suppose to redo it every two monthes. Harry sighed, "Well here goes nothing." He replied. Ginny looked at him, "It will be weird seeing you with NO glasses." she replied. Harry nodded, and took off his glasses. Ron and Hermione were watching intently. He put two drops in each eye. It started burning like mad.  
  
"AAHH! Shit that stuff stings!" he said loudly covering his eyes with his hnds. Ginny and Hermione were starting to panic when Harry uncovered his eyes. He blinked several times. His vision was slowly coming into focus. Soon he could see everything perfectly.  
  
"Hey! It worked." Harry said smiling. Ron looked at him weird for a moment, "Whoa you look different with no glasses." he replied. Harry laughed, Ginny smiled brightly, "Wow your eyes really stand out now." she replied.  
  
HErmione nodded, "You look loads better without the glasses Harry." she replied smiling. Harry grinned and banished the potion back to his room.  
  
"I feel sort of naked without my glasses." Harry said feeling his nose and eyes were the glasses usually lay.  
  
Ginny giggled, "You'll get use to it. You look so adorable without your glasses." she replied kissing his cheek. Harry smiled, "Hey! I don't want a kiss on the cheek!" he replied and kissed her lips softly. She giggled, "Sorry." she said smiling brightly. Ron rolled his eyes, "So when is our first game next year?" Ron asked. Harry thought about this for a moment, "I forget. I think its in March. We are going to start training a lot more starting January. I wonder who will be the teams new Seeker." Harry replied. Ron shrugged, "Who ever it is it can't be good. I mean all the Slythrins play dirty." Ron replied. Harry nodded, "Well were just going to have to kick there ass." he replied. Ginny smacked him on the arm.  
  
"Watch your language!" she replied. Harry laughed and kissed her, "Sorry baby." he replied. She rolled her eyes and giggled. The New Year came around quickly and back to school it was for everyone else. Everyone had noticed Harry had no glasses. The girls liked him even more. This made Ginny jealous.  
  
They also realized just how much homework they were being packed down with. They were having Quiddich practices every other night, from five to seven. Theyw ere training as hard as they could. Harry realized he hadn't spent much time with Ginny in a while. He felt so bad about it.  
  
"Well you know why there cramming us with homwork. O.W.L.s are coming up." Hermione stated above a stack of books. Harry rolled his eyes, "Easy for you Hermione, you haven't got quidditch practice every other night! We have to kick Slythrins butt!" Ron replied.  
  
"There new Seeker and Captain is Blaise Zabini. Shes tall and then. She also has a Nimbus two thousand and one." Harry stated.  
  
"That name sounds fishy as it is." he replied. Harry laughed, "Well I don't recognize her name in a deatheater group. Thats a relief. The new strategies we were working on are getting real good. I was watching the games on that mini TV Remus gave me." he replied. Ron nodded, "Yeah, well, just because they all have Nimbus two thousand and ones doesn't mean they're better than us!" Ron replied. Harry nodded, "Our teams more like a family." Harry replied. Ron laughed, "You can say that all the Weasleys are on it." he replied. Harry smiled, "I like it like that!" he replied. Ginny came through the portrait and sat down by Harry who kissed her cheek.  
  
"You OK?" he asked concerned. She nodded and sat there quietly. Harry got up, "Come on lets take a small walk." he replied.  
  
"Harry your homework!" Hermione replied.  
  
"Shove it Hermione, I'll get it done. C'mon Ginny." he replied. She walked with him out of the portrait and down the hall. He stopped and looked at her,  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't been spending much time with you." he whispered as he kissed her lightly.  
  
"I know you have O.W.L.s to study for and Quidditch." she replied. Harry shook his head, "Thats no reason to not pay attention to you. How about next Saturday, at midnight meet me in the Gryffindor common room dressed up OK? I have someting special planned." he replied. She smiled brightly, "Really! OK" she replied. They walked along the castle for a few minutes before heading back.  
  
The week went by quickly with practice and homework. Soon Saturday rolled around. He asked Minerva and Albus, if he could use a classroom, that night. Minerva said they could use hers. Harry smiled and went in and started transfiguring everything. He took the teachers desk and floated it to where it was on the ceiling. He transfigured chairs into pink and purple balloons. He made confetti and candles everywhere that lit magically. He conjured up a soft pink blanket with a picnic basket and such. He looked around and tranfigured objects into live flowers. They were so beautiful. Harry smiled, "She'll love this." he said to himself. He went upstairs and got ready. Ron came up stairs smiling, "What are you getting dressed for?" he asked.  
  
"That Ron isn't your concern." he replied smiling. Ron rolled his eyes, "Fine, Hermione and I are going to spend some time together without school books for once. I swear I've studied so much my heads going to explode." he added.  
  
Harry laughed, "I hear ya!" he replied. Harry waited til forty five minutes to midnight when he went downstairs. It was completely empty except for a beautiful red head wearing a pink dress robes with black trim.  
  
"Hey gorgeous!" he said happily. She looked up smiling, "Hey! Harry!" she replied hugging him.  
  
"You look good babe." he said smiling. She giggled lightly, "You look good too." she replied. Harry smiled and pulled out a blindfold. He tied it around her eyes.  
  
"Harry! Whats going on?" she squealed. Harry smiled, "I have a surprise for you. We are going to be invisible so don't let go of me OK." he replied holding her around the waist and flipping the button on his watch. Harry led her out of the portrait hall and down toward the classroom. He opened it slowly and closed it back. He locked it with a password that only Minerva and Albus knows.He glanced around at all the stuff and color in the room. He smiled, "Where here baby." he whispered as he untied her blind fold. She squealed happily and kissed him tightly. Harry flipped the button that way she could see him.  
  
"You like it babe?" he asked. She giggled happily and looked around the room, "Wow! Harry its beautifu." she replied looking around at the lit candles, balloons, and confetti. Harry conjured up a single red rose and he put it in front of her smiling.  
  
"Oh Harry its wonderful!" she said smiling brightly. Harry led her over to the pink blanket with the basket. They sat down next to each other. Harry opened the picnic basket and pulled out two bottles of butterbeer, sandwiches of different kinds, and a bunch of desserts he swipped from the kitchens.  
  
"Wow you pulled out all the stops." she replied taking a piece of fruit.  
  
Harry smiled, "All for you." he replied. SHe smiled brightly. They ate and talked about simple things. When they were done eating, Harry put everything up and waved his wand. Soft muggle music was playing.  
  
"That CD player really comes in handy." he replied smiling. He stood up and held out her hand. She stood up and took it. They danced together for about forty five minutes to song after song. He was singing softly in her ear as she rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forhead softly.  
  
After they danced they sat down with Ginny between his legs and her legs wrapped around his waist. They were kissing and laughing about small things. She looked around, "Tonight was perfect Harry! I love you." she whispered kissing him deeply. He pulled back and looked at her, "I love you too Ginny." he replied and continued kissing with her for about an hour if not more. They laid wrapped in each other arms. Ginny was about to doze off when Harry kissed her lips. He transfigured a couple things into pillows. He pulled Hagrids quilt up over them and they fell asleep about two in the morning together.  
  
"Do you think there still in there?" Minerva asked smiling as she walked with Sirius toward her class.  
  
"Probably they went down there about midnight. Remember Lily and James?" he asked.  
  
"How could I not they were the cutest ccouple. He would always ask If he could borrow my classroom. I remember when he transfigured everything into small kittens and puppies. It took several days to get everyone of them out of hte room. Because one would pop up during my classes." she replied smiling  
  
"Oh yea. What about me?" he asked.  
  
"You had to many girls to have the cutest couple." she said back smiling.  
  
"Well yeah.. I know." he replied.  
  
They reached the door of her classroom. When Ron and Hermione came running.  
  
"Professor...Sirius.... Harry....Ginny gone." Hermione said panicy. SIrius laughed, "There all right. Go to breakfast Hermione." Sirius replied.  
  
"You know where my sister and Harry are?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, they had permission last night from us. Thats none of your concern. There just fine. Now go breakfast." Minerva told them. Ron looked like he was going to ask more but Hermione grabbed his arm, "Come on as long as there OK we don't need to know." she replied dragging him off. Minerva laughed, "Phoenix." she whispered. and the door to her classroom opened. She smiled brigtly as she seen how the room was decorated.  
  
"Wow he topped even James." Sirius replied smiling. Minerva looked up, "My desk is on the ceilling." she replied pointing to it.  
  
"He transfigured everything." Sirius replied amazed. Minerva smiled, "Yep just how I taught him." she said proudly.  
  
Sirius chuckled as they walked through the room of flowers and balloons. They spotted Harry and Ginny asleep on the blanket. She smiled, "Do you have a camera?" Minerva asked. Sirius grinned, "Yup right here." he replied and started taking a few pictures of Harry and Ginny and the room. He then tapped Harry on the face.  
  
"Harry!" he said. Harry groaned, "Hmm?" he said with his eyes still closed. Minerva laughed, "Its morning Harry! Wake up." she said. Harry opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He looked down at Ginny who was still out.  
  
"Oops didn't... mean to... fall asleep." he replied yawning.  
  
"Its quite all right. But er.. I need my classroom back to where it was." she replied. Harry smiled, "OK, I['ll have it changed back." he replied standing up. He took out his wand. "Finite Incantantem." he replied and everything went back to where it was. Harry smiled and shook Ginny.  
  
She opened her eyes lightly, "Mm..Harry? Oh! Professors I'm sorry." she said getting up in panic. Minerva smiled, "Its quite all right Ginny. You better go get dressed. Hermione and Ron were worried about you too. Oh and twenty points too Gryffindor for the wonderful transfiguration." she replied smiling. Harry grinned and banished the blankets and pillows. Ginny giggled as she tried flattening Harrys hair down.  
  
"No use in that Ginny, his hair won't go no where." Sirius joked. Harry smiled, "Thats the truth!" He replied. They left the classroom and headed up to Gryffindor.  
  
"I look awful Harry." she replied. Harry shook his head, "You do not! You look as beautiful as ever." he replied kissing her cheek. They said the password and walked into the protrait. They went there seperate ways to shower and dress. Harry went downt to the prefect shower and locked it. He sighed as he took a quick shower thinking about how good things have been this Christmas.  
  
He met Ginny in the Great Hall they walked together over too the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Hermione asked looking at them. Ginny ignored her.  
  
"Thats none of your busness. We were safe. We had full permission from Minerva and Albus." he replied taking some pancakes and sausage and piling them on his plate.  
  
"She is my sister, man, I have a right too know." Ron replied.  
  
Harry looked at him and blinked, "Shes my girlfriend, I don't ask what you and Hermione do frankly I don't want to know." Harry said turning back to his sausage. Ron glared at Harry, "We were worried about you two and you don't have the desencey to tell us where you were all night." Ron retorted. Harry looked at Ron with a normal expression, "I told you we were fine. Ask Minerva. Go ahead. She suggested it. OK, its none of your busness what me and Ginny do." Harry replied. Ginny glared at Ron, "I'm not just your little sister anymore Ron. I will go anywhere I please and do what I please." she replied defiantely. Ron rolled his eyes, "Whatever lets drop it." Ron replied. Harry nodded, "Best idea yet." he said biting into his pancakes.  
  
Hermione looked at him, "Why are you two so secretive all of a sudden?" she asked curiously. Harry laughed and looked at her, "OK I'll tell you what I was doing if you tell me what you were doing last night?" he asked glaring at her. Her mouth fell open, "Harry! You and Ginny were out of your dorms last night." she responded.  
  
"So! I had permission Hermione. I wouldn't leave Gryffindor tower that late if I didn't have permission." Harry said furiously.  
  
"Hermione just drop it. Harrys right, we don't tell them what we do when were together so we shouldn't bug them." Ron replied. Hermione sighed, "We were just worried." she replied.  
  
"Well we told you we were just fine. You don't have to worry about me twenty four seven." Harry said eating the rest of his bread. Ginny rolled her eyes, "Who cares Harry lets go flying." she suggested.  
  
"Hey own't you two come with us flying?" Harry said changing the subject.  
  
"OK I need to brush up on my skills." he replied grinning.  
  
After breakfast they went out on the field and flew around. Ginny was behind Harry as they went two hundred miles an hour around the castle. She laughed the hold time holding tightly onto Harry. They all spent the day having fun and laughing. They went in that evening after supper and started the homework they were given.  
  
Weeks went by with out a word on Voldemort and his plans. It was the middle of March and they were three days away from the Quidditch game, when Minerva came through the portrait hole looking a bit grim. Harry looked up at her.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked standing up.  
  
"Harry come with me." she replied. Harry nodded, "Be right back guys." he replied. he walked with Minerva up to Albus's office.  
  
"Is everything OK?" he asked. She sighed, "No, theres been more attacks Harry." she replied. They said the password and went up the stairs. Minerva knocked loudly.  
  
"Come in!" said the voice of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
They walked in to see everyone gathered around his desk. Harry hugged Sirius and looked at Remus, "Whats going on?" he asked.  
  
Snape looked grim then produced a jar with a rat inside it had a silver paw.  
  
"We found him in Hagrids cabin." Snape replied. Harry looked down, "Peter!" Harry shouted with pure hate.  
  
"There also has been another attack. Mundungas Fletcher was caught by one of the deatheaters and they tortured and killed him." he replied. Harrys mouth fell open, "I can't believe this. Now what should we do?" he asked.  
  
"Well we have to act fast. We need to stop him from killing everyone." he replied. Harry sighed and slumped into his seat.  
  
"You know everyones dying because of me. Why not just hand me over. Then it will stop." Harry replied.  
  
"Harry! We can't do that. We won't do that!" Sirius said raising his voice.  
  
"Harry your very important to us. If something happened to you then the world does NOT stand a chance. We all have to protect you with our lives. Now I would like to ask you what do you want to do with Peter?" he asked. Harry glared at the rat in the jar.  
  
"You don't want to know what I WANT to do. We need to interrogate him first. How bout using Verituserum?" he suggested. Albus nodded, "Severus place Peter down and go get some please." he replied. Severus did as he was told. He walked out of the portrait.  
  
Sirius and Remus were eyeing that jar with pure hate.  
  
"I believe everyone will want the chance too interrogate him." Albus started. They all nodded, "We will have it recorded. That way we can hear everything. We need to see what Voldemorts future plans are, and any other questions you would like to ask." ALbus replied. Harry stared back at the rat who was huddled with his silver paw over his eyes.  
  
"He thinks hes scared now!" barked Sirius. He picked up the jar and stared back at the rat.  
  
"I hope your happy with what your fate is you fat ugly git!" Sirius yelled. The rat was shaking as much as possible. Remus picked the jar up and grinned evilly, "This never would have happened if you weren't such a sissy ass baby!" yelled Remus. Minerva was shocked.  
  
"Albus how many more people were killed?" Harry asked taking his gaze of the rat.  
  
"Two other families. Karen and James Fawcett were murdered. There daughter is in Ravenclaw." Albus replied.  
  
"Yeah I know shes chaser for their team." Harry replied sitting back down beside his godfather whos eyes were blazing with hate as he stared at the jar.  
  
"Also the Jeffersons. They were close friends of mine and Minveras." he replied.  
  
"How many more people til we can kill this bastard." he said enraged.  
  
"First please watch the language. I know your upset. Another I do not know Harry. We need to get in better with his plans." Albus replied. Harry nodded, soon Snape came back through with the truth potion.  
  
"Thank you Severus." Albus replied. He opened the jar and forced Peter too turn back into himself. Albus pointed his wand, "Unanimagus!" he muttered. That kept Peter from turning into the rat.  
  
Harry, Remus, and Sirius wanted too lunge forward at him. The balding man was shaking furioiusly.  
  
"Hello Peter!" Albus replied calmly.  
  
"D..Dumbledore, S..S..Sirius, R..Remus...and...H..H..Harry the one who saved my life." he squeaked.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up rat! I'm not hear to save you this time. I'm here to get information from you then kill your sorry gitting self." Harry spat glaring so forcefully at Wormtail that he shivered completely.  
  
"You think your master Voldemort is scarey? You haven't seen nothing! Oh whats wrong Wormtail, afraid of your master? Afraid of the name Voldemort? Oh please what do you have to be afraid of. You need to be afraid of the name Harry." Harry shot at Wormtail. Who shivered.  
  
Severus forced three drops of veritusarum in wormtails mouth.  
  
"Peter, why were you sent here?" asked Albus sitting next to Wormtail.  
  
"To spy." Wormtail squeaked in a straight voice.  
  
"Hes pretty damn stupid I have a map." Harry whispered. Sirius nodded, "He always was." Sirius replied.  
  
"Were you hear to harm Harry?" Albus continued.  
  
"No I was simply here to make hear what his plans are too stop my master." he replied flatly. Dumbledores eyes were fiery blue, but continued as calm as ever.  
  
"What are Voldemorts plans this year? Tell me everything you know?" he replied.  
  
Wormtail looked up, "He was planning on attacking Harry in the middle of may. He was also planning on attacking him during the quidditch match against Slythrin. One of the players was to do the imperius curse on Harry and direct him into the forbidden forest. There Voldemort was suppose to collect Harry and take a portkey too his fathers old Mansion. He was going to kill Harry immediately sa he got there. He wanted to torture Harry Potter, but knew not too because Albus Dumbledore would think fast and try and stop it. From there he was going to go down the line of killing his friends, Starting with Sirius, Remus, and so on. He would eventually progress to Albus Dumbledore. He was planning on capturing everyone who fought against him, and recruit everyone who was with him." Wormtail replied flately. Harry wanted nothing more than too punch and kick Wormtail.  
  
"What was his second plan, if his first didn't work?" Albus asked.  
  
"He was going to capture one of Harrys most important people to him. It was between Sirius and a girl named Ginny Weasley." he replied. It took Sirius and REmus too hold Harry back. "Thats why I was sent to spy in case the first plan didn't work. He was then going to attack Harry at the his muggle relatives. Everything he planned had to do with Harry Potter. He was going to torture who ever he found too use as bait. He was also going to use the imperius curse on them too get them too speak, about the plans Albus and Harry had come up with." Wormtail finished in silence. Harrys green eyes were getting brighter and brighter. He wanted curse Wormtail. He wanted to do everything he could possible to kill the ugly git that betrayed and killed his parents. After Albus got done with everything he thought he could get out of Wormtail he turned it over to Sirius and Remus who asked him when he started spying, why, and much more. Harry could hardly think he just wanted this pathetic excuse for a wizard gone. He just wanted to say the two words that killed his parents.  
  
"Harry dear you all right?" asked Minerva. Harry nodded, "Oh I'm just fine just trying to restrain myself is all. I want nothing more than that rat to be dead and gone with!" Harry said glaring at wormtail who wanted to curl up in a ball. He was shivering and shaking everytime he looked at Harry.  
  
"Calm down Harry." she replied patting his back. When they were finally done interrogating him Harry stood and walked over to Wormtail and bent down to eye level. Wormtails eyes were big and his face was sweating.  
  
"You look a little nervous rat. You thought you master was all powerful didn't you? You thought he would give you great power, if you did as he asked. You were sorely mistaken. You had friends once that cared about you then you go and turn on them for a piece of shit like Voldemort who cares nothing for anyone but himself. How the hell you ended up in Gryffindor is beyond me. Maybe the hat didn't know where to put your stupid self! Maybe Hufflepuff was too loyal, Ravenclaw to damn smart. Slythrin you wouldn't have the ability to be cunning. He probably picked Gryffindor for you because he thought maybe you could change, maybe if you were around the RIGHT people your brain wouldn't be filled with all the cowardness!" Harry shot. Wormtail was beyond scared.  
  
"P..Please Harry don't hurt me don't kill me. I am so sorry." he sobbed. Harry glared at him, "Too late for that Wormtail. Way too late, you don't know what its like going day after day without a mother or father. Having to live in a cupboard for eleven damn years. You don't know what its like growing up not knowing who your parents were. You wouldn't know what its like having to put up with the muggles I lived with. You care nothing for anyone but your damn skinny low life self." Harry spat right in Wormtails face.  
  
"Sorry Albus I wanted to say that for years." Harry replied retreating back.  
  
Albus looked around then back at Harry, "Huh? I didn't hear you, I was off in La la land." he replied twiddling his thumbs. Harry couldn't help but smile.  
  
"OK Albus. What do you think we should do with this freak." Harry asked.  
  
"Well..theres several suggestions. Since Fudge is a Deatheater, we can't turn him over to Fudge. So its in our hands. We have his voice on tape. Harry, Remus, Sirius. I never thought about saying this but Minerva, Severus, and I are leaving this room for an hour. We will return and we will never know the outcome of Peters fate." Albus replied. Wormtail sputtered, "P..please don't leave me with them. They'll kill me." he replied. Albus looked down, "I don't think they'd do something like that Peter." he replied winking at Harry and the rest. HE left with the rest. Severus looked from Remus, Sirius, and then too Harry whose eyes were full of so much hate.  
  
They left the room with the door closed. Harry looked down at Wormtail, "Lets not kill him yet. Lets have fun with him." Harry replied. Remus and Sirius looked at him, "You sure you wanna do this Harry?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded, "I saved this gits life once just so he could go back to Voldemort, and Sirius had to run again from the ministry. I don't think so!" Harry replied. Remus nodded and pointed his wand at Wormtail who was shuddering, "Mobilitas!" Remus shouted Wormtail started shakign into a fit and moving around. He was crying madly. Harry pointed his wand, "Silencio!" he yelled and wormtail went quiet. When Remus and Sirius was done it was Harrys turn. He walked right up to Wormtail and pocketed his wand. Sirius and Remus watched him, "I thought youw ere going to curse him?" he asked. Harry shook his head, "No I'm doing it the muggle way." he replied Harry kicked Wormtail as hard as he could, he kept kicking and punching wormtail.  
  
"This is hardly what you deserve!" Harry yelled. Sirius and Remus were shocked at the way Harry was handling it.  
  
"I normally wouldn't think about striking another person. Thats not the kind of person I am! But for you I will make an exception!" he yelled.  
  
Wormtail got enought courage to hit Harry hard. Harry laughed, "OK Wormtail it isn't fair, that I beat upon you. You can fight back. But no damn wand." He yelled. Harry and Wormtail were wrestling on the ground. Harry knocked Wormtail unconcious and kicked him in the ribs.  
  
"Please no more, please!" he stuttered.  
  
"Think thats going to get you out of it?" he shot. He took out his wand.  
  
"Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" He shouted. Wormtail was screaming madly.  
  
"Feels great dont it? I felt that last year and just this year! Yeah thats for your master killing my parents, CRUCIO! Thats for your master killing Hagrid. Crucio Crucio! Thats for your friends torturing the Longbottoms!" Harry shouted. Wormtail laid with a heap on the floor. Blood rolling down his face and body. Harry turned to Sirius and Remus who were stunned, "I'm pretty much done. I feel bad because thats not my character too do this. But all the pain over the years thats nothing what I did too him." Harry shot back loudly.  
  
"We're not upset. We're just so stunned at how you took the approach. You have every right too be that fed up and mad, and too do this. We shouldn't say that because we are your teachers but even Albus agrees with us. Hes caused all of us so much grief and hell. Harry are you going to use the last curse?" Remus asked. Harrys was shocked, he looked down at Wormtail, "Why me?" he asked.  
  
"Well we can't just lock him away, if he even gets the chance to escape it will happen again. Plus your the heir you are allowed to use the unforgiveable curses." Remus stated.  
  
Harry nodded, "I guess I should finish him off." Harry replied. Harry took a deep breath. He pointed his wand at Wormtail who just regained conciousness.  
  
"Say your last words Peter." Harry said furiously. Wormtail stuttered, "Your parents were just as worse as you." he said firmly. Harry nodded, "Fine it makes my job loads easier Wormtail. Crucio! Crucio! Avada Kadava!" Harry yelled. Right before Remus, and Sirius's eyes there was a flash of green light and Wormtail laid dead on the ground. Harry slumped back into his seat.  
  
"I..I..I killed someone." he said with his mouth widened. Remus sighed and sat next to Harry, "Calm down you had to." he replied.  
  
"I know he deserved it. But me I killed someone. I took someones life. I don't know what I was thinking." he replied sitting there staring down at the body of Wormtail the one who betrayed his parents and stole his life. He knew why he did it he just couldn't believe he did.  
  
"Calm down Harry. Its all right." Sirius replied looking at Harry.  
  
"I'm leaving." Harry replied getting up.  
  
"I'd change your clothes as soon as possible, OK?" he replied. Harry looked down and seen all the blood stains. He also had a black eye.  
  
"Damn, these were my nice robes too." he sighed and walked out of the portrait too see the others on there way in. Minerva and Severus were shocked at the state of Harrys robes and eye.  
  
He walked quietly down to Gryffindor thinking what he had just done. Some people were staring at his clothes and eye. Harry looked up at the fat lady.  
  
"What in the world happened?" She asked.  
  
"I just killed someone. Phoenix." Harry replied. She made a scared face and swung open. Harry entered to find Ron, Hermione, and Ginny standing around.  
  
"HARRY! What happened?" Ginny asked looking at Harry.  
  
"Don't ask." he replied flatly.  
  
"Your clothes? What happened?" Hermione asked concerned.  
  
"Buddy did you get into a fight or something?" he asked. Harry looked at them all, "We caught Wormtail. We interrogated him, we got the information we need........Albus left with Severus and Minerva. He said when he got back he won't have a clue what happened to Wormtail. Meaning that Sirius, Remus, and I finish him off. Remus.......did first.......then Sirius took his anger out, then......I did by forcing him to fight with me without a wand. Then I used the unforgiveable curses......and....lastly....Avada Kadava." Harry said quietly. The all gasped in shock.  
  
"You...you killed Peter?" Hermione asked with shock.  
  
"They said I was the only one allowed to use the unforgiveable curses. So I did it. I mean, I know he deserved it, but I didn't want to kill him personally. But if I didn't he would have escaped again. I mean, it was his fault that my mum and dad are dead, its his fault that Voldemort is back and killing people, its his fault that Sirius was locked away in Azkaban. Even Albus wanted him as good as dead. I just never thought I could do it. I almost backed out until I asked him what were his final words. He said the nastiest thing. You know the stupid git could have escaped me killing him if he would have said sorry, but he didn't. So I killed him. Right there. I killed him. I seen the flash of green light and he died instantly just like Cedric, my parents, Hagrid and so many others. hes dead also Mundugas Fletcher is dead. He was killed." Harry replied. Hermiones mouth fell open, "Oh no thats not good." she replied. Harry nodded, "No it isn't. He was a good guy." Harry replied grimly. Harry sighed, "I'm going to take a very long shower and then go to bed." he replied re treating upstairs.  
  
"Wow! Harry actually killed Wormtail." Ron replied sitting down next to Hermione.  
  
"He had too. Hes right Dumbledores right. Wormtail would have just went back to You Know Who and things would have started all over again." Hermione replied. Ginny sighed, "I'm going to talk to him." she replied.  
  
"But you can't go into the boys dorm." Ron stated.  
  
"Shut up Ron, you don't realize how many times I have been in there do you?" she asked and retreated upstairs leaving Rons mouth hanging open.  
  
Ginny knocked softly. "Yeah?" said Harrys voice. Ginny opened.  
  
"You OK Harry?" she asked. Harry nodded, "I'm ok." He said stepping out in another pair of robes. HE threw the ones he used to kill wormtail away immediately. She walked over and hugged him tightly, "Hows your eye?" she asked. Harry laughed and felt it, "Its OK, I'm going to go up to the hospital wing after a shower. I don't want to heal myself right now. I'd pass out. I still haven't figured out how to heal without getting exhausted." he replied.  
  
Ginny sighed and sat on his bed, "You'll get it soon." she replied. Harry sat down next to her and kissed her lips softly.  
  
"I can't believe what I did Ginny. I truely can't believe it." he replied his eyes started watering. She sighed and held him close to her.  
  
"Harry, its OK, calm down baby." she replied soothingly patting his back while rocking with him.  
  
Harry hadn't even actually cried in when Hagrid died. He cried but not in front of everyone.  
  
"Just everythings happening so quickly. First Hagrid, then I end up killing somone. I feel as low as Voldemort." Harry said with tears streaming down his face. Ginny moved so Harry could lay on her lap while she comforted him.  
  
"Ssshh, Harry that doesn't make you as low. You had to end Wormtails life. You hadn't a choice baby. At least now he can't betray anyone else." she replied rubbing his back trying to make him feel better. He sighed and looked up, "Merlin, I look like such a sissy crying." he replied grinning slightly. She giggled, "You do not. Its OK to let your emotions wonder." she replied. Harry laughed, "Easy for you too say your a girl." he replied.  
  
"Harry you can cry around me anytime you want. I won't even tell anyone. I understand what its like to hold things in for so long." she replied kissing his lips softly. He smiled, "You always know how to make me feel better." he replied kissing her back. She smiled, "Go take a shower, relax, then I'm going to madam Pomfery see if we can get you a sleeping potion for the night." she replied. Harry smiled and kissed her again before grabbing a towel and more clothes. He headed downstairs to the prefects shower, he stopped at the statue Boris the Bewildered and muttered, "Bubbles." he said and entered to see no one in there. He locked the door and started the huge bath. The perfume smelled wonderful from it. He climbed in relaxing. He even flipped his watch to be invisible just in case moaning myrtle happened to appear. He looked over at the mermaid who was fast asleep. He took a dive in the huge tub and came back up. He was so relaxed. The bath was just like an olympic sized pool.  
  
After about an hour there he finally got out and dressed he flipped the button on his watch he became visible again. He flipped another button too show the Hogwarts Map. Everyone was doing there own thing. Ginny was up in Harrys dorm apparanetly laying down and waiting. Nothing suspious except Peter in Dumbledores office with Sirius, Remus, and Severus. He came out of the prefects shower in a pair of black robes, for daily wear. He glided back up too the Fat lady, and said the password and entered. Hermione and Ron were sitting there discussing a few things.  
  
You OK Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded, "Yeah I feel much better." he replied.  
  
"We didn't see you leave?" she asked. Harry nodded, "Thats the point. I snuck out. I didn't want anyone to follow." he replied pointing at his watch. Hermione nodded.  
  
"So your feeling better right buddy?" Ron asked sitting with Hermione.  
  
"Yes, thanks too Ginny. I know that git deserved every thing he got. Even though I feel bad about actually killing someone." Harry replied shrugging.  
  
"Well that nasty rat deserved it. I'm surpirsied Sirius or Remus didn't do it." Ron insisted.  
  
"Oh I know they wanted too. He said that only the Heir was allowed to use the unforgiveable curses. So I had to do it." Harry said.  
  
"Wel come back down and talk to us for a bit." ROn suggested.  
  
"I will tomorrow Ron, I'm really tired. I mean, I killed someone today." Harry replied. Ron nodded, "Thats weird hearing you say that. I killed someone I need to sleep." Ron replied. Harry laughed, "Oh I have to go to Madam Pomfery first. Get this eye taken care of. It takes even more energy if I heal myself." He replied running upstairs and putting his dirty clothes in a hamper next to his bed. Ginny was almost a sleep on the his bed. She looked up, "Hey babe! Ready to go to Madam Pomfery?" she asked. Harry nodded and they both walked down and out of the portrait before Ron and Hermione noticed them.  
  
"Hi Harry!" said a familier voice. Harry turned around too see Cho Chang, his old cruch.  
  
"Hi Cho." Harry replied politely.  
  
"What happened?" she asked pointing to his eye. Harry touched it, "Owe me and Ron got into a fist fight. I punched him in the stomach then he tackled me." Harry lied.  
  
"Well thats not good." she replied looking at it. Harry shrugged, "Yep, well I'm dating his sister. He wasn't too happy with a few things so we fought." he replied. Cho glanced at Ginny who had a hold of Harrys hand.  
  
"Oh well I'll see you around Harry." she replied. Harry nodded, "OK. Bye." he replied. They walked off to the hospital wing together.  
  
"You liar!" she replied teasing.  
  
"Do you really want me too tell her I killed someone?" he asked. She shook her head, "Wouldn't be the best idea." Ginny replied. They entered the hospital wing.  
  
"Madam Pomfery!" Ginny called. She came out and looked at Harry, "My my what happened?" she asked. Harry looked Ginny, "Fight." he simply said, "Could you also give me some of that dreamless sleep potion. I've been having the most awful nightmares." he replied. She soften and smiled, "Of course Harry dear." she replied. She pointed her wand at Harry and muttered a few words and Harrys eye cleared up perfectly. She gave him a small bottle.  
  
"I gave you enough for tomorrow too dear. If you need more just come to me and tell me." she replied. Harry nodded, "Thank you Madam Pomfery." he replied walking out with the bottle in one hand. He wrapped his arm around Ginnys shoulders with the other and walked back to Gryffindor. On the way Sirius and Remus stopped him, "How are you Harry?" Sirius asked full of concerned.  
  
"I'm all right. I just went to Madam Pomfery she gave me the dreamless sleep potion and cleared my eye. They know." Harry replied glancing at Ginny.  
  
"You guys know why Harry had to do it don't you?" Remus replied. Ginny nodded, "I understand I'd kill a rat too if they took away everything I owned because of one little secret." Ginny replied.  
  
"Ginny actually made me feel better. I went and took a shower in the prefects bathroom. I feel loads better. I'm getting ready to go to bed." Harry replied. Sirius nodded, "Well Albus wants to talk to you sometime this week OK?" he replied. Harry nodded, "Thats fine." he replied.  
  
Sirius and Remus walked the rest of the way with him.  
  
"You will have a different teacher for CoMc teacher next week Harry because of the full moon." he replied. Harry nodded, "OK Remus. What have we covered, Snidget, Doxy, Fairy, Billywig, Plimpy, and a unicorn." Harry replied smiling.  
  
"Yep the new teacher has something very special planned for you guys" he said grinning.  
  
"Can't wait." Harry replied. Ginny smiled, "We studied the same things, except Snidget, we studied an Imp, and a jobberknoll." Ginny replied. Remus nodded, "Yep you will all be studying the same thing next week." Remus replied. They talked for a few moments then Harry hugged Sirius and Remus goodnight, said the password and entered. Hermione had fallen asleep on Ron who was going through his chocolate frog cards.  
  
"Ron do you wanna do something just you and I this weekend?" he asked. Ron looked at him, "It would be nice. I haven't had much time with my best friend lately." he replied. Harry nodded, "Well theres a Hogsmeade trip coming up. I was thinking maybe the girls can go do something by themselves and me and you." he replied. Ginny smiled, "I don't mind. I know you guys need time for talking bad about us." she replied giggling. Harry looked at her shocked, "I would never talk bad abot you." he replied. SHe smiled and kissed his cheek, "I was merely joking." she replied. Harry turned back to Ron, "What do you say?" he asked. Ron smiled, "Sounds great! I would like to have my old buddy back." he replied. Harry gave Ron five and hugged him in a brotherly manner.  
  
"Well bud I have to go to bed. I have had one hell of a night." he stated. Ron nodded, "I'll be up in a little bit too. I'm going to take Herms too her room." he replied. Harry nodded and got up. Ginny walked with him upstairs and into the boys dorm. THey snuck in and pulled the curtains. He smiled, "You should run and put on your pajamas." he replied.  
  
"I'm afraid I won't be able to get back in." she whispered. Harry smiled and looked through his trunk of clothes. He got out a T-shirt and a pair of shorts and handed them too Ginny. The bathroom is quite close too me. Hurry before Ron gets here." he whispered handing Ginny the invisibility cloak. She slipped it over her and went into the bathroom. Harry quickly put his clothes on just in time for her too come in back in.  
  
Harry smiled, "You look good in my clothes." he replied. She giggled, "Even though they fall right off me." she replied laughing. Harry smiled as she crawled in with him. "Can I take some of that Harry?" she asked. Harry nodded, "I'll get more tomorrow." he replied. He took a drink from the potion then handed it too Ginny who did the same. He put the bottle under his bed and they laid back talking for a few moments. He kissed her lightly and they both fell asleep almost instantly. Ginny had the invisibility cloak on over herself.  
  
The week went by and they didn't mention a word about Wormtails death. They decided what happened never happened. Harry was much glad for this. He still felt weird knowing he had literally killed someone. The Hogsmeade trip was approaching and so was Quidditch. Hogsmeade was saturday after the Quidditch game. Harry hoped Voldemort decided not to attack at the time.  
  
He woke up saturday morning about nine o clock he sat up and felt Ginny next to him. She was under the cloak as usual. They got up and dresssed and headed down to the Great Hall. He grabbed his Firebolt 6000. A bunch of people were gawking at it. Harry noticed Blaise was furious. Harry sat at the Gryffindor with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. They were eating breakfast and talking. Ron was barely eating.  
  
"Ron you better eat something." Harry told him taking a bite out of his toast. Ginny wasn't nervous she smiled while drinking her orange juice, "I have every confident that we will win." Ginny replied. Harry smiled and kissed her cheek, "Thats my girl, besides we've been training like crazy." Harry stated. Ron nodded, "I know, I'm just nervous." he replied. Harry grinned and patted his back. After breakfast Harry stood up and walked over to the other Gryffindor players.  
  
"We ready?" he asked them. They all nodded and got up grabbed there brooms. They met the Slythrin team on there way out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Ladies first." Harry replied. Blaise looked at him, "Thanks goodluck Potter." she replied and left out the door. Harry walked through and stared at one of the Slythrins, "I said ladies. Not ALL Slythrins." Harry replied. They al followed suit. Ginny looked at him, "Why did you do that?" she asked with a hint of jealousness in her voice.  
  
Harry grinned and turned to her, "I wanted to see what kind of attitude she had. That tells a lot about a player. If they show there real selves. I don't know who Blaise was. All I know was shes a Slythrin." Harry replied. Ginny smiled, "OK I'll except." she replied. They all went down to the lockerrooms and changed into the scarlet and gold robes for the game. When everyone was dressed they all sat in front of Harry.  
  
"OK guys, we have the best team here. We have talent and were a family, literally." he replied looking around at all the red heads they all laughed.  
  
"We have a different attitude then us." He replied. Harry smiled, "Just go out there and play like a practice and I guarantee you we will kick there ass. We all ready racked up a ton of points this year for Gryffindor. We are still in the lead for the house cup. SO lets go out there and do this!" Harry yelled. They all hooted and yelled.  
  
"Your better than Wood!" Katie replied giving him five.  
  
"Now don't go that far." he replied smiling. Katie hugged him, "Mikey always talks about you." she replied. Ginny was getting a little jealous.  
  
"Aw well tell him I miss him." Harry replied. Katie smiled, "I will." she replied. They had fifteen minutes before they had to go out onto the field. He sat with Ginny in his lap while talking to Ron about the strategies.  
  
"Ron! Calm down buddy! Your gonna do great!" he replied smiling. Ron sighed, "I know I'm just so....nervous." he replied.  
  
"HA! Thats nothing Ron, you should have seen me in my first year, before I went up against them. I was so nervous, I thought I was going to be sick." Harry replied. Ron looked up, "Really?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah and I was a first year and barely knew anything about Quidditch." Harry replied.  
  
"Yeah but it was in your blood." he replied. Harry laughed, "And its not in yours? I mean come on You, Ginny, George, Fred, and Charlie were on the Quidditch team. If that isn't a long blood line." he replied. Ron smiled, "Thanks Harry!" He replied slapping him on the back. George and Fred came over smiling.  
  
"Your gonna be great Ron! Everytime we practice you never let a ball through." Fred stated.  
  
"Yeah Harry here had too tell you too let up a bit so Katie, Angelina, and Ginny could score!" George added. Ron smiled, "Thanks guys." he replied. Just then the whistle blew.  
  
"Its time!" Harry replied. They all gathered there brooms and walked toward the great. "Good luck sweetie." he replied looking at Ginny and kissed her deeply.  
  
"Thanks Harry. You don't need luck." she replied. Harry smiled and wrapped his arm around her for a moment til there names were called by Lee Jordan.  
  
"IN THE SLYTHRIN LEAGUE ITS, TIMOTHY NOTT! JOLEEN MACNAIR, JAMIE GARAZA, TONY MARLET, DONNIE FISHER, ANDDDD QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN AND NEW SEEKER BLAISE ZABINI!" He yelled as the green blurs came out onto the pitch.  
  
"NOW IN THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM TEAM, ANGELINA JOHNSTONE! KATIE BELL! GINNY WEASLEY! FRED WEASLEY! GEORGE WEASLEY! RON WEASLEY! AND SEEKER AND CAPTAIN HARRYYYYYYYY POTTTTTERRRRRR!!! Woohoo! Theres a family there." he replied. Professor Mcgonagall even smiled at this. As Harry flew up in the air he noticed a huge change in the Slythrin line up.  
  
Madam Hooch stepped out onto the plate.  
  
"Captains shake hands!" she demanded. Harry flew over beside Madam Hooch. Blaise did the same.  
  
Harry shook her hand, "Good luck." he said kindly.  
  
"You too, your gonna need it." she replied releasing his hand. Harry smiled, "Not as much as you are." he said back. The Quaffle and balls were released and the game began "ANGELINA JOHNSTON TAKES THE QUAFFLE FIRST!" shouted Lee Jordan. Harry glanced around but seen the snitch no where in sight. Angelina made her way down to the end of the field and throws.  
  
"BLOCKED BY SLYTHRIN KEEPER! MACNAIR IN POSSESSION SHE GOES TO THE END CAN RON BLOCK HER MOVE ANDDDDDD HE DOES. RON WEASLEY GRYFFINDORS NEW KEEPER BLOCKS THE PATH." he yelled. Jolleen Macnair looked ready too kill. Harry recognized that last name it was from a group of deatheaters. They were twenty minutes into the game when Ginny finally scores there first goal. Harry sighed as he flew around Blaise tagging along and marking him where ever he went. The game was starting to get dirtier by the minutes. George bashed a bludger toward Macnair when Marlett threw one right at Kaite knocking the quaffle out of her hand then Ginny caught it. Harry watched intently what was going on. Ginny was speeding toward the goal. Harr noticed that Jolleen was headed toward Ginny who was about to throw. Harry had to do something Jolleen was going to knock Ginny off her broom. Harry flew over as fast as he could and interveened throwing Jolleen off course and allowing Ginny to score. Making the team 20-0. Ginny turned around, "What happened?" she yelled.  
  
"Later!" he yelled back taking off again. He took off again. He noticed Blaise infuriated with him. Harry smiled if she wanted to play dirty she'll get dirty." Harry said to himself. He swung around on his firebolt 6000, Blaise following him. Harry watched his team members as they passed the quaffle back and forth when he heard, "Ohh! That had to hurt!" yelled Lee. Harry looked over and seen Ginny holding her arm. Marlett had thrown it specifically at her. Harry was pissed to the core evidentally so was Fred because he caused the bludger too hit Marlett so hard that his broom got knocked off course and he spun around several times. The game went on for about another fifty minutes before Harry seen a glimpse of gold. Harry smiled as he seen Blaise had no idea. Harry shot off after it as fast as he could. Blaise noticed and followed right behind. SHe was quickly catching up. Harry smiled as he went into a dive she followed, soon the snitch was out of site again. They were all just about to hit the ground when Harry pulled out of the dive just in time, but not in time enough for Blaise she hit the ground with full force.  
  
"WHOA! AWESOME MOVE BY POTTER! WRONSKI FEINT! HE HADN'T SEEN THE SNITCH HE WAS BLUFFING TAKING OUT THE CAPTAIN AND THE SEEKER. IS SHE ALL RIGHT. AND SHE IS, SHE GETS BACK ON HER BROOM WHOA TALK ABOUT HER NAME SHES BLAISING MAD!" yelled Lee. Harry grinned as he seen the snitch over by Ron. He shot off in the lead. Before Blaise could even get a move in. Harry clasped his hand over the snitch smiling brightly.  
  
"HARRY POTTER FINALLY CATCHES THE SNITCH THE SCORE IS 190-50! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" he yelled happily jumping up and down. Blaise and the Slythrins were so furious, Blaise grabbed the beater and found a bludger and hit it toward Harry who ducked just in time. Harry made it too the ground. Ginny was holding her arm still. Harry ran over to her.  
  
"Gin you OK?" he asked concerned. She nodded, "All part of the game. What were you doing back there when you came so close to me?" she asked.  
  
"That stupid girl Jolleen was heading toward you, I don't think even Lee caught it, she was going to try and knock you off your broom. I interveened knocking her right off course." he replied. She kissed him softy.  
  
"Well it was a good game." she replied. Harry nodded and kissed her again.  
  
Ron was excited when Hermione came out and kissed him non stop.  
  
"You were great Ron!' she squealed.  
  
"Not that great, I let them go on five passes." Ron replied. Harry patted him on the back, "Don't worry about it. We won. You blocked several passes and pissed the Slythrins off. Thats even better!" he said. Ron nodded, "Thanks Harry! You were brilliant, I missed the pass because I thought you were going to crash! So one of the players took advantage." Ron replied. Harry laughed, "Oh well you caught most." he replied. Just then Sirius and Remus came out smiling. "Brilliant Harry!" Remus replied smiling.  
  
"Yeah you almost gave me a heart attack!" Sirius replied holding his chest. Harry laughed, "Sorry dad." he replied. Sirius hugged him.  
  
"Gin lets get you to the wing." he replied. She nodded happily and walked with Harry some people clasping him on the back and asking Ginny if she was all right when Blaise stopped in front of them.  
  
"Nice game cheater." she shot. Harry smiled back, "Hey it just shows we can play as dirty as you guys." Harry replied. Blaise looked taken back, "You should have had a penalty for that Potter!" she retorted.  
  
"Why I didn't even touch you. You were tailing me it was your fault you crashed. I believe you need a new strategy. Don't tail me because it will just put you in a lot of pain." he replied walking past her. She was left mouth gaping open, and furious.  
  
"You'll pay Potter!" she shrieked.  
  
"Yeah yeah!" Harry called back as he placed and arm around Ginny.  
  
"My whole shoulder and arm is hurting bad." she replied wincing. Harry sighed, "It will be ok, at least you don't have to grow bones in a night. Thats painful." Harry replied. She giggled, "I remember that." she replied smiling.  
  
They made there way together up too the wing.  
  
"Madam Pomfery could you fix her arm?" he asked. She smiled, "Of course, Quidditch I can tell." she replied taking her wand out and saying a few words mending Ginnys arm back. She glanced at Harry, "You didn't hurt yourself this time. Its a miracle." she replied. Harry smiled, "Yeah well, the Slythrins play dirty enough." he replied. She sighed, "I don't know why Dumbledore keeps the lot here." she replied shaking her head.  
  
"I guess hes hoping someone good will come out of that bunch. The only one decent that came out of it was Severus." he replied. She looked at him, "I thought you hated him?" she asked. Severus was listening to every word.  
  
"Not anymore, hes an all right guy. I mean he does posses the Slythrin qualities, you know cunning and all. Just because hes a Slythrin doesn't mean hes evil. I mean look at Wormtail...I mean Peter. He was from Gryffindor and look how he turned out." Harry replied shrugging. She nodded, "I wonder how he was put in Gryffindor." she said cleaning Ginnys arm and shoulder.  
  
"I believe its because the hat was hoping that being around the right people he could change. I mean Gryffindors always make friends with people. Ravenclaws are too smart." Harry replied. Madam Pomfery laughed, "True too true. I remember James, and Sirius were always trying to be nice to Peter. He would squeal on everything." she replied. Harry laughed, "Yep thats him. Oh well hes gone now." Harry replied.  
  
Severus left just before Harry and Ginny, he couldn't believe Harry actually talked good about him. It was almost a shock.  
  
"You OK now Gin?" he asked concerned. She smiled brightly, "I love how your so protective over me. Your not like my brothers when it comes to protectiveness. Your just protective." she said giggling. Harry smiled and kissed her cheek, "How you feel?" he asked. She smiled, "Great! We won!" she replied. They said the password and went in.  
  
"HARRY! BOUT TIME!" yelled Fred who had a piece of pie crammed in his mouth. Harry laughed. George came over and patted him on the back, "Brilliant Wronski Feint! It looked even better then Krums!" George shouted biting into a roll.  
  
"Harry! You should have seen how ticked off Blaise Zabini was." Ronn replied. Harry nodded, "She came over and talked to me. I told you we can play as dirty as her." he replied. Ron laughed, "Come on Fred and George nicked the food from the kitchen." he replied. Harry smiled and took a sandwich. He eyed Fred and George, and pointed his wand at it. He muttered some words too make sure it was good. Fred and Georges mouth fell open. "You don't trust us?" he asked. Harry grinned, "Not even the slightest bit!" Harry joked. George adn Fred laughed, "Good reason mate!" he replied. Katie came over and hugged him tightly, "Great game Harry! You were brilliant!" she replied. Harry smiled, "Thanks so were you." he said grinning happily. Ginny was scowling over in the corner. Harry smiled and walked over, "Your not getting jealous are we?" he asked whispering in her ear.  
  
"N..no why would I be?" she stammered. Harry smiled and kissed her softly, "I don't know. Its just old me. Plus I'm all for you." he replied. She giggled, "I know, I just er...so many girls like you." she stated. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well that does not mean I like them. I don't hardly talk to any other girls." he replied. She smiled and kissed him again, "I know." she said sighting. Harry hugged her tightly, "Whats wrong? Do you think I'm going to hurt you?" he asked looking back at her.  
  
"No its not that." she replied. Harry looked at her, "Ginny what is it?" he asked concerned. She shrugged, "I don't want to bother you with anything." she replied waving her hand. Harry sighed and grabbed them, "Ginny Weasley! Tell me whats wrong?" he asked again.  
  
"I don't know its just I have you now and I'm afraid of losing you." she replied hugging him tightly. Harry hugged her back, "Gin, your not going to lose me. Not now not ever." he stated. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry lets have some fun!" she replied. Harry nodded and waved his wand. Soon Harry's CD player was playing muggle rock music. Everyone turned to Harry who was smiling.  
  
"Its Muggle music quite awesome really. Its called Guns N Roses. Thats the group." he replied smilng. Everyone smiled and started dancing to the loud music. Harry and Ginny were dancing and having a good time.  
  
"Whoa this musics wild!" Ron said coming up to them. Harry laughed, "That it is. Its one of my favorites. Welcome to the Jungle." he stated.  
  
Ron nodded, "Its great!" he replied as Hermione pulled him over and they all were dancing.  
  
They danced to music and everything way into the night. Until Minerva came in.  
  
"OK, you've all had your fun time for bed! Oh and tomorrow is Hogsmeade trip instead of today since the game lasted so long." she said. Everyone nodded and headed up to there dorms. Harry and Ginny were in the corner and had flipped the invisibility button on the watch. They wanted to stay up a little longer. Once she left and the whole area was empty Harry flipped the button and they became visible again. They sat together talking and kissing each other til Ginny fell straight asleep on him.  
  
Harry kissed her cheek, "I love you Gin." he whispered. She stirred again and fell back asleep. Harry lifted her slowly and took her upstairs too her dorm this time. He knocked softly. When one of the girls her age giggled.  
  
"I know I'm not suppose to be in here but can I just lay her down?" he asked. She nodded and smiled brightly. Harry grinned and took her in the girls room. It was a lot nicer than his. He looked around.  
  
"Wheres her bed?" he asked. The girl pointed to a pink blanket and pillows. Harry smiled and placed her down. He took out a piece of parchment and quill.  
  
-Gin,  
  
Night! Love you.  
  
Harry.  
  
He placed it by her head and kissed her cheek he left the dorm while the girls were giggling madly. He walked into the boys dorm and laid on his bed. He heard giggling. Harrys mouth fell open. He pointed his wand.  
  
"Silencia!" he mutterd and it stopped. Harry shook his head and fell right asleep.  
  
During the weeks and the monthes. Nothing happened. It was as though Wormtails story was false on purpose. Like, Voldemort knew he'd be caught. Harry and Ginny were getting much closer to one another than they had been. Owls were coming up and Harry was feeling restless.April came up and Spring came to life. All the snow was gone and now everythings wet and moist. Harry and Ginny were walking around the lake talking and enjoying each others company as they always do. Harry could see the giants from a far talking and standing guard. Harry decided to introduce Ginny to Fridwulfa. They walked up to the giants. Ginny was shaking and nervous. Some of the giants looked down at Harry and Ginny and smiled, they waved happily. The approached a huge woman with dark hair and olive skin.  
  
"FRIDWULFA!" Harry called. The giantess lady looked down, "Arry Otter! Ow nice tis to see ya!" she called smiling.  
  
"I wanted you too meet my girlfriend and a good friend of Hagrids. Ginny!" He called. Fridwuilfa looked at the flaming red head girl and smiled, "She's a very petty gal. Hi! Inny! My names Fridwulfa!" she called. Ginny smiled, "Hello Fridwulfa how are you?" she asked loudly.  
  
"I OK, still upset over Hagrid. He was always a good Oy. Never aused no touble." she said deeply.  
  
"We loved Hagrid! He love Harry too!" Ginny said. Fridwulfa nodded, "E always talked about Arry and his friends. E said you and yer friends were the nicest and smartest people ere." she called. Harry smiled, "Thank you Fridwulfa. That means a lot. Well we gotta get going before, one of teachers come out and catch us off grounds." Harry said smiling. Fridwulfa nodded, "Ome see me ometime!" she called.  
  
"I will! Promise!" he replied. They walked back up Ginny a little shaken, "She seems nice." Ginny replied. Harry smiled and placed and arm around her, "Yeah. But we still have too stay on guard." he replied.  
  
"Yeah I know." Ginny said resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
They walked back up too the castle and into the Great Hall. They were just taking there seats when Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"I have osme news, for the fifth years. Since O.W.L.s are coming up and so close, we are sending you on a field trip. So you can get more information about your up coming exams. The first trip will take place next week. Please note that it will be heavily guarded because of recent events. The second trip will be a week after the first. By then it will be time to take your O.W.L.s. Good luck fifth years." he replied sitting back down. The whole school went into a murmur of where they'd go. The other grades were alittle huffy that they couldn't go but soon livened up when there head of houses informed them they would go to Hogsmeade.  
  
Hermione was rather excited, "We get too see things for ourselves." she replied. Harry rolled his eyes, he just wanted to get out of the castle. Too bad Ginny couldn't go he thought. Haryr engaged Ron in a conversation about the trip and Hermione was talkign to Ginny.  
  
The week went by fairly quickly everyone was excited. They were informed they day before that they were going to the Middle of Eden. Harry never heard of such a place in his life. He figured it was a wizarding place, and not a muggle. The morning of the first trip came and everyone was excited and tense. Harry went down with Hermione, Ron, and GInny they seen Minerva go too the front door and put a special spell onit. She then locked it securely. Harry pondered for a moment then entered the Great Hall too hear laughter and chatter.  
  
Dumbledore stood back up smiling, "Minerva will be here too watch over you all. As well as Professor Black, and Flitwick. Please listen too them and do not leave the castle unless you have permission." he called. Soon Minerva came over bustling them through too get into a proper line. Harry hugged Ginny tightly "See you later." he whispered. The walked straight for the doors that Minerva had put the spell on.  
  
"We are all going to step through the doors. It will not be the Hogwarts grounds you'll end up at so be stay put once you land and wait for the teachers." she demanded. She opened the doors too reveal a white mist. Harry recognized something like that from the Tri Wizard tournament.  
  
"Last time I went through a twinkling mist I was hung upside down." Harry said rather loudly. They turned and stared at him, "Its true. I don't know how I ever got out of it." he replied.  
  
Minerva actually smiled, "Don't worry Harry, it will flip you once. I believe I know the mist you were talking about. It was half of what this was." she replied pointing at it. Harry sighed, "OK." he said. They all merged through the spining mist and Harry immediately felt the same thing as last year. Harry was swirling fast, he felt like he was in a spinning magnet, when he finally stopped, he fell to the ground with a thump. He looked around at where he was, he looked around for the teachers and aurors. There was none. The whole place was dark and damp. It looked like a street that was deserted many years ago. This wasn't suppose to part of the field trip Harry was sure. He turned around hoping to see the misty fog, that he went through but there was none. Harry pulled out his wand just too be sure. He circled around he was standing in the middle of a street. He looked at all the houses, that were on the street. They were dark and dead looking. Harry knew immediately this was Voldemorts doing. He walked a little ways up the street he was on. Hoping to see some sort of sign, or animal that could tell him where he was. But...he saw nothing. He walked toward a house he recognized in a dream, the lights were on, it was bright. He walked over to the mail box of the house. "The Potters" it read. Harry felt as if he was jumping out of his skin. He had no clue what was happening. He walked slowly up toward the old mansion that was once his mother and fathers house. He was too the steps when someone knocked him unconcious from behind. The man gagged Harry with a piece of cloth. He laughed horridly, "Master will be pleased." said the voice. Harry laid limp as he was drug into his old home.  
  
Back in Romania where all the students and kids were Dumbledore was looking around for any sign of Harry. Hermione and Ron ran up to Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor! e don't know where Harry is!" Hermoine said in almost a panic.  
  
Dumbledore looked grave and old, "Voldemort must have done something to Minervas spiral." he replied sighing. Just then about ten aurors came up to Dumbledore and shook there heads, "No sign of him Albus. Maybe hes hiding, he is a kid after all." said a tall young man.  
  
"He wouldn't do that! Ron would but he wouldnt'!" Hermione said panicy. Ron nodded, "I would hide before Harry would." he said agreeing.  
  
"No Voldemort cursed the mist, he has been taken somwhere I don't know." he replied.  
  
"Oh no oh no! We got to find him." Hermione said. Ron patted her on the back, "We'll find him remember he is powerful." he replied.  
  
"Wait! Can Harry call animals from a great distance?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore looked down, "I am not sure Hermione, lets hope so, lets hope, somehow he finds his way to us. We need to keep searching. If something happens to him I will regret every moment of it." he replied shaking his head.  
  
Just then Sirius appeared and looked around, "W..wheres Harry?" he asked. Hermione was shaking and Ron had a look of worry. Dumbledore looked strained. Hermione told Sirius about how he didn't appear.  
  
"Oh no! I'm going back to Hogwarts!" Sirius replied he turned back and went through the spiraling mist and entered Hogwarts doors. He walked over to Minerva Mcgonagall.  
  
"Sirius your suppose to be on the field trip." she replied.  
  
"So is Harry! Hes missing. Was anyone at all near the spiraling mist?" Sirius asked quickly. She shook her head, "Not that I know of. Oh dear, something could be wrong with him!" she replied in worry.  
  
"I am going to contact all the order I will have them set out at once." he replied walking into the great hall. He was almost sweating.  
  
"Severus! I need you too contact, Moody, Arthur, Arabella, and everyone one else in the order. Now!" he replied. Severus stood up. "What right do you have to tell me too do anything!" he demanded glaring at Sirius.  
  
"Damn it Snape put your ego aside! The head is missing!" he shouted. The whole hall turned and had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
Remus stood up, "I will go Sirius." he replied leaving out the door.  
  
"How?" Severus asked.  
  
"I don't know he was the first to go through the mist and when Dumbledore and them arrived he wasn't there." Sirius replied. He turned to the hall, "Please go back to your corridors and stay there! Prefects and Head girls and boys are not allowed too let anyoen leave unless a teacher is with them." he replied. Everyoen started to get up, "Ginny! You stay." SIrius replied. Ginny was shaking slightly as she walked up to Sirius, "W..Wheres Harry?" she asked knowing the answer.  
  
"We don't know, Voldemort tricked or cursed the mist that was too send them too Romania!" he replied. Ginny started shaking, "Oh merlin say hes all right!" she replied. Sirius sighed, "Yes lets all hope hes all right." he replied.  
  
"Severus, I need to too locate one of your so called friends we need to find out where Harry could be." he replied. Severus nodded and didn't argue. He swept through the hall quite quickly.  
  
"Ginny, would you please go tell Mcgonagall to get ROn and Hermione, we need everyone we can too look for Harry." he replied almost desperate. She did as she was told and ran out to Professor Mcgonagall who nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
Harry woke up on a stone cold floor, he looked around it was dark and damp. He was weak, and tired. Only thing he remembered was he was walking up toward his old house where his mother and father were killed, then he was hit unconcious. Harry searched around and found his wand. HE tried to cast a spell and it didn't work. Harry figured Voldemort must have put a charm on the room. He looked up and seen a window, that was just size enough for an animal. Harry wondered if he could call Circe, or call Hedwig from here. To attract attention. Just then the door swung open and Harrys scar shot with extensive pain. He ignored his scar and stared up at the cloaked man with red eyes. He had two deatheaters beside him.  
  
"Well if it isn't just what I've been looking for! Do you recognize this place Harry?" he asked icily. Harry shivered but was determined not to let his fear show. HE looked right back at Voldemort staring into his cold red eyes. It made Harrys scar worse, "No I don't Voldemort." Harry spat back.  
  
"Bad manners Harry didn't that muggle loving fool teach you anything?" he asked.  
  
"Hes more powrful than you'll ever be Voldemort!" Harry shot back.  
  
"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted. Harrys body errupted with the worst pain ever. His sides were burning madly. He was in so much pain that his scar didn't matter anymore. Harry held his stomach as he felt knives form inside.  
  
"Just my luck I may get too kill you after all Mr. Potter! Goodbye! Do you have any last words?" he asked pointing his wand at Harry, "Yeah I do go to hell!" he shouted.  
  
Voldemort laughed, "See you there! Avada Kadava!" he shouted  
  
As the green light went toward Harry it backfired hitting Voldemort, The exact same thing happened over sixteen years ago! He was nothing but a spirit, and Harry sscar was bleeding madly. The two deatheaters sat stunned. Harry was shocked himself, He stood up and pointed his wand at the two.  
  
Voldemort ran through the walls and disappeared. "YOu want it next?" he yelled. He then thought about his necklace! Duh! Harry why hadn't he thought of it before. He clutched it tightly in his hand.  
  
"Circe come on where are you!" he said closing his eyes. He soon heard a great spine tingling melody. The two deatheaters covered there ears in horror.  
  
"You got rid of our master!" one shrieked.  
  
Just then Circe came appeared, Harry didn't talk he hopped on and said, "H..Hogwarts. Hurry." he said and passed out on Circe. Blood running from his scar. Circe flew quickly out of the dark place and into the air. He flew over the sky and over a dark forest. She appeared within a matter of minutes at the entrance of Hogwarts. She bursted the doors open and in she flew big and greater than ever with Harry passed out on her back. She flew into the hall where Sirius turned around.  
  
"Oh my Merlin!" he said running over to Harry and the bird. He picked Harry up and, "Some one help!" he shouted. Harry was too heavy he laid him back down on Circe. Just as Severus came running in, "Whats going on Sirius I was...... Oh here let me help." he said seeing the lifeless form of Harry. They carried him quickly up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfery shrieked as she seen his forhead. They put him on the bed where he was crumpled in a ball. Circe flew over and landed on him, tears of whiteness trickled down out of her eyes, onto Harrys forhead, the blood soon was washed away.  
  
"I'll go get Dumbledore!" Severus said running out of the wing.  
  
"This boys scar is wider than before." Madam Pomfery said looking at the lightening shaped scar that was a little bigger.  
  
Sirius looked at it carefully, "I don't know maybe Dumbledore can tell us what that means." he replied.  
  
Harry awoke too a bright light and light murmuring. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, his scar was dull and not paining him anymore. He looked around too see Albus, Minerva, Ginny, Sirius, Remus, and Severus standing there talking.  
  
Ginny jumped, "Your awake!" she said hugging him. Harry hugged her and nodded, "V..Voldemorts gone his....curse backfired again." Harry replied. Dumbledore nodded, "All thanks too Hagrid." Dumbledore said softly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked. Dumbledore smiled, "Hagrid gave his life for you, he loved you as much as your parents loved you Harry! His love is burned into you just like your mothers love was. Voldemorts major weakness in life is human emotions. He is back at the same stage he was when he did this too you sixteen years ago. But I am sure he will be up and running again, because he has ways still." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"H..how long do you think it will take?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Oh not as long as last time, because I am sure some of his followers are with him right now. He probably won't use your blood this time. He'll probably use someone elses." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"So hes jsut going to do the same thing all over again? How do we defeat him permanently?" Harry asked utterly confused.  
  
"I have a theory and only that. Which will be told some other time Harry. You need to rest. I have a feeling that everyone will be wanting to talk to you. Everyone knows now that you stripped Voldemort yet again of his powers." he replied. Harry sighed, "Great more publicity." he replied.  
  
"You've missed some of it I believe." he replied. Harry looked up, "How?" he asked.  
  
"You have been out for a week and a half Harry." he replied. Harrys mouth fell open, "Are you serious? A week and a half?" he asked.  
  
"Yes you may want to take a look at your scar Harry." Dumbledore replied. Harry grabbed the mirror and looked it was somewhat wider than last time. Not by much but Harry could definitely tell it was wider.  
  
He put it down and sighed, "When can I get out of here?" he asked.  
  
Madam Pomfery looked at him, "When I say you can leave!" she replied.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "I will be in later too check on you Harry, I believe you may want to talk to SIrius and the rest for a few moments." he replied his eyes twinkling. He had the youth back in them again. He swept out of the room.  
  
Harry looked up, "W..when I went through the mist I ended up in Gordric Hollow." Harry said.  
  
"What else Harry please tell us?" Sirius asked with concern. Harry nodded and told them what happened. Sirius and the rest were all in utter shock.  
  
"I was in a basement." he replied.  
  
"Thats where your mum and dad kept there wine. I remember when your mother and father fought, James would go down there and well.....get drunk." he replied. Harry smiled slightly.  
  
Ginny hugged him, "Oh I'm so glad your OK." she whispered. Harry kissed her cheek, "I'm......all right." he said with a small yawn.  
  
"We're very proud of you Harry! You had us worried for a while." Remus replied. Harry smiled, "Sorry, the last thing I remember was finally realizing I had my necklace. I should have thought of it before. But I wasn't thinking. You should have seen the looks on the Deatheaters, I believe they may have been Crabbe and Goyle, the adult ones anyway because they were as brain dead as they came. I put my wand on them they should have known it wouldn't work, Voldemort somehow blocked my magic." he replied. Severus actually laughed, "Those two were always so stupid and braind dead. Leave it too them too give you a loop hole." Severus replied. Harry nodded, "There kids follow in there footsteps." he replied. They all laughed lightly when Hermione and Ron ran through the door. Hermione hugged him tightly and Ron came over and sighed, "How you doing buddy?" he asked.  
  
"All right, let Sirius tell you what happened. I've explained it enough." he replied.  
  
"Oh Harry! I was so worried!" Hermione replied. Harry smiled, "I'm OK now." he replied. They all started talking when Madam Pomfery came back in.  
  
"OK all we need to give Harry some rest. He still hasn't healed fully." she replied giving him a bottle of potion. Harry recognized it as the dreamless sleep. Madam Pomfery glanced at Ginny, "I'll let you stay if you promise too stay hushed." she replied. Ginny nodded, "I promise Madam Pomfery." she replied. Madam Pomfery smiled, "I'll get you a bed and you can stay with Harry tonight." she replied. She did so and Ginny crawled in.  
  
"I'm so glad your all right Harry." she replied hugging him one more time. He guzzled the potion down and immediately began too feel warm and cozy. He nodded, "I love you Ginny." he replied and laid his head down on the soft white pillow and immediately fell asleep.  
  
Harry finally got out of the hospital a couple days later. The papers had reviews on him for the last two weeks and they weren't stopping. Harry got fan mail all the time from people and families of the victims from Voldemort. There were still a few killings in the area, but it was mainly Deatheaters trying to avenge Voldemort. Harry couldn't help but wonder where Voldemort was.  
  
The first day of May came around and finally they were all able to have a proper field trip. Harry rode on Circe just in case, too Romania too see the dragons. Remus said they would come up in the O.W.L.s which Harry had completely forgot about. They were walking around the dragon colony when Charlie came up smiling, "Hey Harry! I heard about what happened! I was wondering would you like to see the dragon you were up against last year?" he asked smiling.  
  
Harry looked at him for a moment then sighed, "Why not!" he said. Charlie laughed, "Shes right over here. SHes taken to liking Norbert. Remember him?" he asked. Harry nodded, "How could I not." he replied. Harry walked over to the hungarian horntail Harry would never forget about.  
  
"Be careful Harry." Charlie replied. Harry laughed, "I know Charlie you don't have to tell me twice." he replied. Charlie laughed and Rons mouth was in awe at the Dragons. Hermione stood behind him with anxiety on her face, "Ooh be careful Harry." she squealed. Harry walked up to the horntail.  
  
"Hello what is your name?" Harry asked in his mind.  
  
The Dragon looked at him, "I remember you! My name is Bambi, whats yours?" she asked.  
  
"Harry, can I pet you?" he asked. She looked at him, "Sure, I've never talked to a human before. How is it that youc an talk to me?" asked Bambi.  
  
"I am the Heir of the Phoenix." Harry said to the Dragon. The dragon moved its head and bent down low. Charlie was about to go up to it when Dumbledore touched his arm, "Watch." he replied smiling. Charlie lifted an eye and watched Harry closey ready too take down the dragon.  
  
Harry rubbed its skin, it was rough and bumpy, "I've never pet a dragon before." he replied to the dragon.  
  
"You haven't? Well theres a first time for everything. Would you like to ride me?" she asked. Harry smiled, "Sure!" he said. She bent down lower and Harry climbed up on her,  
  
Charlie, Ron, and Hermiones mouth flew open. Dumbledore smiled brightly as he watched Harry walk around on the Dragon the other fifth years watched in amazement. Harry laughed, "Will you do me a favor and run at those two girl! See them, they were picking on me a while back. Don't hurt them just scare them." he replied.  
  
Bambi laughed, "OK Harry!" she said and ran toward Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. They screamed and ran away as fast as possible Harry laughed, "Good one Bambi!" he replied rubbing her ears. "Aw I like that." she replied.  
  
He looked aroudn at everyone whose mouthes were flat open. Sirius was being a big worry wort. Harry laughed, as he saw his face sweat slightly.  
  
"Er..Harry be careful up there!" he called.  
  
Harry laughed, "OK!" he replied. After they got back from Romania that night. Harry told Ginny all about the Dragons. She laughed and looked at hm, "You sure do have a way with animals." she replied. Harry nodded and kissed her cheek. Just then the owl post arrived. A black barn owl appeared along with several other owls. Harry grabbed one of the letters that it was blank it had nothing on it. He shrugged and opened it.  
  
"YOU HAVE NOT SEEN OR HEARD THE LAST OF ME HARRY POTTER! I WILL GET YOU! I PROMISE THAT! I WILL CONQUER DEATH AND I WILL CONQUER YOU! VOLDEMORT." Harry read. Harry shoved it into his pocket quickly.  
  
"Harry what was that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Nothing Gin, just another one of those crazy fan letters." he replied. She smiled and hugged him, "Everyone likes you but I love you." she giggled.  
  
"I love you too." he replied. Hermione and Ron looked at Harry, "That was not I seen the letter it was black." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Sshh! I don't want to go scaring Gin." he said back.  
  
Ron looked at his best friend intently, "What did it say?" he asked.  
  
Harry laughed, "Nothing just the usual, the threat of you haven't seen teh last of me yada yada! I'm not scared of some letter." he replied. Ron nodded, "After what you've been through I wouldn't be either.  
  
Harry laughed and went back to his dinner.  
  
Before bed he handed it over to Dumbledore hwo laughed and burned it in the fireplace.  
  
"We will worry about that when it comes." Dumbledore replied.  
  
Harry nodded, "Thats what I say thats what Hagrid says. I guess the next meeting will be held next week. TO talk about the events." Harry replied.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Anytime you wish." Albus said smiling.  
  
"OK I got to go. I have O.W.L.s and I haven't studied for them." he replied.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled loudly, "Good luck on them Harry!" he said smiling. Harry grinned and left the office.  
  
The next month Harry studied like crazy. Ginny helped him happily on his transfigurations, he finally got it down pat, turning a wooden horse into a real horse. He also had advanced classes he had to take O.W.L.s in. Hermione and Ron were working as well. Harry laughed as he seen Ron read over several books.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day when Ronald Weasley studied more than a half hour in a library." Harry joked. Ron smirked, "Ha ha, don't get use to it." he replied. Hermione just sighed, "Its the best I could do." she replied. Harry and Ron laughed at this. They continued studying the rest of the day. They ate dinner and went back to studying. Ginny and Harry took a walk around the lake the next day. He pulled her close and kissed her softly.  
  
"Well another year has gone by quite strangely." he replied as he took her hand in his. She nodded, "Sure has, too bad Hagrid isn't around." she replied.  
  
Harry nodded, "Yeah, he made this place so much more alive. If you no what I mean." he replied. Ginny sighed and hugged him tightly, "Lets go its getting late." she replied.  
  
Finally the days of the test were underway Harry sighed as he went to his first class, Potions. Harry had to make a truth potion. Harry was less keen on this, because Snape would be asking them three questions a piece. Harry finished his perfectly but reluctantly. Snape laughed, "I've been wanting to do this for quite sometime." he replied. Harry groaned, "OK," he said. Taking three three drops in his mouth. He then cleared his throat, "Can you hear me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." Harry replied in a flat tone.  
  
"What do you think of me?" Snape asked smiling. The whole class watched silently.  
  
"At this present time I think your a highly respected teacher." Harry replied flatly.  
  
Snapes eye raised, "What did you think of me in the past?" he asked.  
  
"I thought you were a greasy hair git, who had nothing better to do than to pick on students." he replied.  
  
The classes hand went over there mouth.  
  
"Why did that change?" Snape asked.  
  
"Cause I got to know you better, and you've saved my life like I would have done for you." Harry replied. Snape nodded and muttered his wand at Harry, "Enoustera!" he said and Harry clicked out of his trans. He looked up at Snape, "Er...did it work?" he asked.  
  
"Yes full marks." Snape replied. This shocked the Slythrins, as he sat back down. Ron went rather pale, "Do you know what you called Snape? Imagine what I'm going to call him." Ron replied. Harry laughed, and slipped something under the table. "Take two drops of this, it will keep you from revealing one of your most desperate secrets." he replied. Ron gladly took it. Harry laughed as he was called up. He took the test and passed with a little less than full marks. Ron didn't incriminate himself. Hermione went up and said that Snape was a badgering old fool, but respected him in every way, because Dumbledore respects him. She passed with full marks as well.  
  
The classes continued and one by one Harry took his exams. He was nervous on them all. What if he failed every class? He didn't think he could bare that.  
  
Finally they were done and went toward the Great Hall to eat.  
  
"I hope I did all right!" Harry asked gloomily taking his seat. Ron nodded, "I forgot everything about History of Magic." Ron replied biting into his roll.  
  
Harry laughed, "I remembered most of it." Harry replied. Hermione smield, "I remembered it all." she said. Harry and Ron rolled there eyes, "Of course you would." Ron said. Ginny emt them smiling, "How was yoru exams?" she asked. Harry looked at her and made a face.  
  
"That bad huh?" she asked. Harry told her about Potions and she went into a fit of giggles, "OH dear, he still gave you full marks?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah I told the truth." he replied. She giggled and hugged him, "Your so bad." she replied.  
  
They spent the afternoon relaxing in the dorm and playing exploding snap when Remus and Sirius came through the portrait. They sat and talked for about an hour. They decided to take them on with a game of exploding snap. They were teamed up in pairs. Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Sirius and Remus. In the end Hermione and Ron were the only two left without anything singed.  
  
Harry went to bed that night after takign the dreamless sleep potion he had been using for the past couple monthes. He fell asleep without a worry in the world for once.  
  
The following days of summer were coming into bloom, and the results of the tests were the next morning. Hermione was about in hysterics. Ron rolled his eyes, "You know you got a perfect score!" he said. She shook her head, "I missed two questions in Ancient Runes" she complained. Ron rolled his eyes, "You'll do fine! Calm down." he replied. Harry laughed as he made his move in wizards chess.  
  
"Check mate!" Harry said smiling, "Bout time! First victory over the famous Ronald Weasley!" Harry replied smiling. Ron sighed, "You jinxed it! You've never beaten me!" he replied. Harry laughed, "Theres a first time for everything." Harry replied. Ron rolled his eyes, "I want a rematch." he replied. Harry shook his head, "Not today buddy!" he replied. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Rons dumbfounded face. She kissed his cheek, and he went red.  
  
The next morning Professor Mcgonagall came by with envelopes on there scores. Ron got 11 owls, out of fifteen, Hermine got all fifteen. Harry opened his and his mouth fell open. He got all fifteen as well.  
  
"I got them all!" Harry said. Hermione smiled, "Great! We all did good! Ron your mums going to be very proud." she replied. Ron nodded, "Yeah I got more than George and Fred. You should see there NEWTS scores." Ron replied.  
  
"Oh no what they get?" she asked.  
  
"Fred got eighteen out of thirty, George got twenty one out of thirty." Ron replied.  
  
"Well they are nasty exams." Harry pointed out.  
  
"Thats still no reason too score so low." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Oh well, they've all ready got a business up and running after Hogwarts. They struck a deal with Zonkos. Looks like there jokes were a big hit." Ron replied. Harry smiled, "Thats great!" he said. Ginny hugged him, "I'm proud of you! I passed all my exams as well. Only one I didn't do that great was History of Magic. I forgot them damn goblin names again." she replied. Harry laughed, "Watch your mouth missy." he replied.  
  
She laughed and kissed him soflty. Gryffindors ended the year with a party in the dorm. Fred and George snuck up some food from the kitchens and Harry played his music, loudly. Fred and George also got a hold of a crate of butterbeer. They celebrated all night while taking pictures and more. About two in the morning Professor Mcgonagall finally broke up the party. They all went too bed extremely exhausted.  
  
The day they were all too leave Hogwarts was a sad day for everyone in Gryffindor. Fred, Geroge, Angelina, and Katie all graduated. Harry was sad because next year he would have too find all new players too fill his team.  
  
He was packed and ready to go. He sat all his stuff by the entrance doors. Tomorrow when he got back he had a meeting with the order of the phoenix. He met Dumbledore and the rest at the door. Harry smiled and hugged Dumbledore, "Thanks for everything Albus." he said.  
  
"No Harry thank you! It has been a pleasure teaching you all I knwo this year. Your a very gifted student. Don't let no one tell you different." he replied. Harry nodded and had too fight back a tear.  
  
He met up with Ginny and got on the train to Hogwarts. They found a compartment to the four of them. Harry found it rather hard to speak. He was thinking about the year. The saddness it brought to know Hagrid will never say, "First years to the boats come one!' again. Harry sighed and forced a tear. In the words of Hagrid what will come will come and we would face it when it did. 


End file.
